Crazy Glue
by August Shaffer
Summary: When Seth Clearwater's role model, Jake, dies unexpectedly he never dreamed he would be forced to fill such large shoes. Can he prove to be the Alpha they need, a worthy role model for Jake's son, and most of all can he fix the broken heart of the woman he has secretly always loved.Pairings: Bella/Jake; Bella/Seth.
1. My Love

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

Rating: Mature-violence, mature language and sexual content is contained in this story.

A/N: Okay, so here is my first attempt at a Bella/Seth storyline. I'm afraid this was the only way I could force myself to believe it would possibly exist. Xoxo A

Song Inspiration: My Love by Sia

Crazy Glue: Chapter One: My Love

"Jacob Black, don't you dare stick your finger in that cake!" Bella shouted from the other room.

Jacob smirked as he licked the sweet green frosting from the tip of his finger. He did it for two reasons, one, he had an incorrigible sweet tooth and second, he knew it would cause a stir in her. Lately he enjoyed seeing the sparks in her eyes. He knew it was wrong but a mad Bella was such a turn on.

After their son was born, Bella went through an unexpected period of depression. She loved their son with all of her heart but was shocked when she didn't feel that an instant connection that everyone talked about.

Four months, four long and frustrating months, that was how long it took him to get her balanced again and back into her were finally back on even ground and although she hated taking the antidepressants her doctor had prescribed, he insisted it didn't make her doctor assured her that she was only one out of thousands of women who needed it.

Her check up was due in another month and he knew she was hoping the doctor would release her from them. She was ready to feel like herself again. He would kiss her and tell her she felt like the same old Bella he had loved and known all of his life. He would receive a playful smack followed by a roll between the sheets.

His life with Bella was always interesting. Never a dull moment between them.

"You did it, didn't you?" Bella stated with a knowing look in her eyes.

Jake couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. He tried to remain calm and look as if he was the one in charge but they both knew that he might be Alpha tothe pack, but she was Queen B in this house.

"A little." He couldn't lie. He wanted too but he knew it would only upset her more.

"Let me see." Bella walked around the table and looked at the cake she purchasedfromthe Bakery. It had a lovely forest theme with wolves on it. The baker looked at her like she was on crack when she told her it was for her son's first birthday. Bella knew that most moms got cute little cartoon theme cakes. Her son's heritage was different than most children. Jake felt pretty certain that he would grow up someday and join the ranks of being a shapeshifter, especially since vampires still continued to come through their lands from time to time.

"See, it's not so bad." Jake smiled smugly.

"I swear." Bella sighed with relief and rolled her eyes at him

"Don't swear Bella, it's not very lady like." Jake laughed just as her fist made contact with his upper arm.

"Your horrible." Bella felt his arms circle around her waist, pulling her up against him.

She inhaled his scent deeply,saving the musky undertones.

"That's not what you said last night." Jake felt her huffwhile her head was pressed against his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he realized that he had forgotten little Jacob's present.

It was entirely his fault. He refused to let her go into town today. He was concerned about a rogue vampire that they had detected in the area. He didn't take chances with her safety. With all the things on her list he simply had forgotten to return to the shop before he went home.

Bella thought he was overreacting about it, since Victoria was no longer a threat to herand hadn't been in years. He would remind her how she had a horrible knack of attracting monsters.

"What's' wrong?" Bella felt him tense up momentarily before he unraveled her arms away from him.

"I forgot Jacob's present." He admitted.

"What!" Bella exclaimed.

"I put some super glue on the frame to make sure it didn't break and it needed to dry. When you called, I left it there to go and run the errands. I intended to stop back by but it got late and we both know how you hate it when I'm late." He explained.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. Our guests will be showing up in the next ten minutes. You promised you would be here to help me with all of this." Bella pointed out.

She hated planning parties and if it had been up to her, the only guests to be invited would have been immediate family but Jake, being the Alpha, felt it was proper to invite the tribe council and several other people from LaPush. Their house was a decent size but she doubted there would be much room with close to twenty-five people in it at the same time.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Then trust me. Let me run to the shop and I should be back before all our guests arrive." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it.

Her head was filled with fireworks and her heart was racing like a getaway car.

"I love you Bells. You've made me the happiest man in the world." Jake wasn't sure where these words were coming from but he suddenly felt a strong desire to tell her just how much he loved her and the life they had made with one another.

"I love you too Jacob but if you're not back in time I'm going to start this party without you. I don't want everyone here until midnight." She warned him.

"Sounds fair." Jake winked at her. Grabbing the keys off the counter he made his way into the living room where his little mini me set in the floor chewing on his plastic car.

"Son, you are ruining those toys. They aren't cheap." He teased as he knelt down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I can't believe you're one years old. Time flies by so fast, little man. Hold down the fort until I get back." Pushing a loose piece of his hair out of his eyes, he smiled proudly at his son before he ran out of the house.

He knew that Bella would do exactly what she said. She didn't bluff. When she said she was going to do something, she did it. It was that stubborn determination of hers that helped her get through college as quickly as possible so they could get married and start a family right away.

He hated it , but there were moments like today that he actually felt grateful that Edward shattered her heart so that he could pick up the pieces and be the right kind of monster that she deserved.

XXX

Most of the guests arrived on time with a few stragglers trickling in. Bella tried not to feel so overwhelmed and luckily Leah had jumped to help her co-host the gathering until Jake's arrival.

"I can't believe he did this to me." Bella grunted as she poured sodas into the cellophane glasses while Embry filled them up with ice.

"He will make it Bella. Jake wouldn't miss this day for anythingin the world." Embry replied with a soft smile and tender eyes that always made Bella feel safe. Embry was one of her closest friends out of all the pack members. He stood at Jake's side when they got married. She knew that Embry loved Jake just as much as she did. He was also his beta. Sam and Jared had stepped down from their roles in the pack. They had started families and didn't want to cause the pain and conflicts that sometimes imprints suffered from.

"He better not or I'm going to have to go see my old friend Angela for her services."

Embry gulped hard. Angela Webber was one of the only three attorneys in Forks.

"Calm down." Embry patted her back.

"Hey." Seth walked into the room, brightening up Bella's mood.

Seth joined the ranks of a college graduate earlier in the year. With Bella's help, he graduated early from High School and finished college in record time. They both enjoyed talking about their college experiences and some of their shared college professors.

"Where's Jake?" He saw the light that had begun to sparkle in Bella's eyes fade away.

"That's the million dollar question." Bella sighed heavily.

"Oh. Do you need any help?" Seth offered.

"Yes, can you hand these out. Blue cups have soda, red cups have beer." She explained.

"Got it." He took off back into the crowded living area to serve the drinks.

"Did you call his phone?" Embry asked as a strange feeling began to nibble at him.

"No. Could you? I would just start screaming if I call." Bella laughed roughly as she grabbed another tray before exiting the room.

XXX

"What's going on?" Sam asked Quil on the porch.

He had seen Charlie Swan arrive a few minutes ago. Charlie was starting to greet people when his phone went off. Sam spied the deathly look of fear on Charlie's face right before he raced to his cruiser and took off with his lights flashing.

"I'm not sure." Quil witnessed the same scene and got a strange feeling from it.

"Anyone seen my dad? I swear between him and Jake, I'm going to be convicted of murder." Bella shook her head and glared harshly at them.

"Are you drinking?" Quil frowned when he saw the cup in her hand.

"Most people drink from a cup." Bella replied sarcastically.

"No shit. Seriously is that beer?" Quil knew that Bella wasn't much of a drinker and it was surprising to see her having a drink at her son's first birthday party.

"NO. I grabbed the wrong colored glass but I poured soda in it." She showed him the dark colored liquid to prove it.

"Oh." Quil laughed with relief.

"Where is he?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip while looking at the watch on her wrist. It was closed to an hour since the party started. She knew the crowd was getting restless. They were ready for cake followed by watching little Jake opening up his presents. She didn't want Jake to miss out on this monumental opportunity but she had warned him.

"Quil grab the video camera. He will just have to watch it after he gets home." Bella stormed into the house, Quil raced after her.

XXX

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday little Jake...Happy Birthday to you. "The voices sung in an harmonious melody around the table where little Jake sat in his high chair. Bella put a bib on him so that he could go crazy with his cake and she didn't have to stress over any stains later.

"Make a wish Jakey...now blow out the candle." Bella leaned over her son's side and helped him blow it out.

The smoke drifted up and seemed to set immobile, almost like an ominous sign, for several moments before continuing its boundless journey.

Bella felt goosebumps run up and down her spine.

Something was wrong. She just knew it. Jake was now over a hour and half late. Embry tried calling him and texting him but neither were responded to.

"Look." Embry nudged Quil's arm as Charlie Swan returned to the Black residence, his lights were still flashing.

"What's going on?" Sam walked up behind them.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Embry did his best to slip out from the crowd as casually as possible.

He looked for Bella before he left the room and saw she was busy helping Leah cut and serve the cake.

When he stepped outside and saw the damage to Charlie's clothes and the heavy tears in his eyes, he knew Charlie had returned with bad news.

XXX

Bella handed out the last piece of cake when the lights from her father's car caught her eye. It was already growing dark outside.

"Be back." Bella kissed her son's head and put Leah in charge of the party until she returned.

When she walked out the door, she was hit with an unexpected arctic breeze. It was the middle of June and normally it stayed pretty warm this time of the year. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest, rubbing them as she made her way to the small crowd that stood around her father's cruiser.

"What's going on out here?" Bella's voice crackled as she saw the four men turn to her, the devastating looks that each held on their faces, led her to believe that something bad, really bad had happened.

"Bella...honey..." Charlie tried to speak but the words that he rehearsed on the way over to her house weren't coming out of his mouth.

Bella pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear as she continued to give them each a heart wrenching look.

"What's going on?" Bella asked again, this time her voice was louder and filled with panic.

"Bella..." Embry tried to speak next but like Charlie, he was too choked up to explain anything.

Bella looked directly at Sam but instead of speaking his head dropped. Quil did the same when her eyes landed on him next.

"What the hell! You guys need to tell me what's wrong? Pleeasse!" She shouted out, hot tears forming in her eyes as she took in her father's appearance and realized for the first time that he was covered in soot.

He looked like he had just returned from a fire. A fire? Her heart pounded unmercifully in her chest, her breath hitched in her throat, her arms fell to her sides and she opened up her mouth to try and speak.

"Jaakkee...is it Jake?" She felt her whole body shaking, the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Bella...there was a fire. At the shop." Charlie took a deep steady breathe as he forced himself to give his daughters the worse news of her life.

"At the shop? Were you able to put it out?" Bella closed her eyes and tried to find a way to calm down but her body was reacting instinctively.

"Most of it." Charlie gulped hard as a new set of streams sprung from his eyes.

"Where is Jake? Why didn't he come back with you?" Bella asked in a meek voice.

"He...when I got there...it...Bella it was too late.." Charlie took a step closer to his daughter but she took a shaky step backwards.

"What do you mean it was too late?" Bella looked directly into his eyes and knew the answer already.

"He's gone Bella. There was an explosion and he was inside." Charlie spoke the words that exploded his daughter's heart and sent her body into shock.

"Nooo...you need to look...he's not...he promised...he would ...be here.." Bella's knees began to buckle beneath her as she shook her head back and forth in denial.

"I know honey." Charlie tried to get closer but she put a hand out to stop him from touching her or getting near her.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Seth ran outside and fell to his knees next to her, his arm laid protectively around her shoulders as her body began to convulse.

"He's gone...gone... he promised me...forever..." Bella turned and looked into Seth's dark eyes before she fell into her own darkness.

XXX


	2. Not Even All The Bandaids In The World

**A/N: **Wow, so thank you guys for giving this story a chance and for all the wonderful reviews. Keep in mind this story will not always been so "angsty" but for the first few chpts, especially, it will be.

**A/N 2**: Also to clear up something, in my story version, Alice didn't get the vision of Bella jumping off that cliff, so they never returned to Forks. The wolves somehow managed to kill Victoria before she could send her army after her. Hope that helps clear up a few things for you. Xoxo A

**Banner by Mist **

**Song Inspiration: Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato**

Chapter Two: Not Even All The Bandaids In The World Can Fix It

Bella placed her son gently in his bed. Leaning over the lowered rail she placed several tiny kisses on the top of his head. A slow tear trickled out of the corner of her eye as she lifted the railing up safely.

Today was one of the hardest days of her life. They put Jake's body or what remained of it six feet beneath the ground. She couldn't stop herself from shaking as each pack member placed a pile of dirt over the onyx casket. It was as if she wasn't really in her body, she was somehow watching all of this as a outsider, instead of the grieving widow she was supposed to be.

Her body stood firmly straight up throughout the entire sermon but her skin felt icy cold and she felt like her heart was no longer beating.

She felt numb. Cold. Dead.

All things that Jake surely felt now.

Her heart shattered when her father told her about his death but each day that passed she feared even the slithers of it were breaking into even smaller pieces. She couldn't imagined it ever healing back this time.

The only man who knew how to fix her was no longer a part of this world.

More tears poured, her hands covered her face, her breathing was shallow and harsh as she slipped out of her son's room and braced her back up against the wall.

She was exhausted. Five days. That was how long it had been since she last saw her husband, her soul mate alive and well in their home.

It was also the last time she slept peacefully in her bed. She couldn't stand the thought of laying in the room where she and Jake had spent so many wonderful days and nights making love and talking about their future. She took small naps on the couch or in the spare room when people begun to come in loads.

She knew she was being a rude hostess but she couldn't tolerate the sympathetic looks and all the memories that his friends and acquaintances felt the need to share with her.

Charlie spent the entire week at her house. She knew he feared she might break down and do something stupid. The thought occurred to her and if it wasn't for Jake Junior, she might have followed through.

"Bella." Seth walked up the stairs as quiet as a mouse. Bella was always amazed at how the wolves could be such massive men but so damn stealthy at the same time.

"Hey." Wiping the tears angrily from her face, she forced a weak attempt of a smile.

Seeing Seth made Bella instantly think of Jake. Then again, everything did.

Jake had always taken a special interest in Seth after Harry's death. He beamed with a father's pride at all of Seth's accomplishments. He knew Seth was destined for life beyond La Push and did his best to see that Seth never settled, even if it meant giving him preferential treatment in the eyes of most of the pack.

No one but Bella understood their special bond or Jake's soft spot for the boy that she too shared. Jake saw himself in the boy and lived a different kind of life through him.

"Leah called and she is going to bring some food over for us to eat later, if you feel up to it." He replied with a soft yet sweetvoice. She couldn't help but relax when he was nearby. Seth was always respectful of her. He had an adorable smile that lit up a room and the darling dimples that he hoped to grow out of but were still quite noticeable whenever he smiled.

"Thanks Seth. Is my dad still here?"

"Uh, no. He had police work to attend too but he will be back afterwards." Seth answered, his eyes revealed how their conversation was making him nervous.

"Okay." Bella started to walk past him and into the kitchen where she looked in the fridge for a drink. Her eyes landed on the red wine she bought the day before Jake's death. Would she always compare everything to before Jake died and after Jake died?

Opening the wine she pulled out one of her favorite wine glasseswhich Jake had bought when she was attending college. He told her no decent college girl used plastic cups when they drank something as sophisticated as wine. She had of course laughed her ass off. They both knew she was anything but sophisticated. He also reminded her it was their third year anniversary. She felt so awful that she had forgotten such an important date.

She gulped down the first glass and then sipped on the second one. Seth leaned up against the wooden counters that Jake installed the first year they bought the house. She felt his eyes on her but for the moment she ignored him. She was tired of caring what others might think. She knew Jake would understand and he would agree she should react the way she felt.

Everywhere she looked she saw a part of him. He was such an amazing and powerful man. He was also a very compassionate and big hearted goofball that she fell madly in love with.

"Bella, Charlie asked me if I could stay here for a few days with you, in case...you know you need someone." He chewed on the inside of his lower lip as she continued to ignore him and stare into the wine filled glass.

"Need? Haha. Oh I need someone alright. I need him. I need him to walk through that door and tell me it was a big mistake." Bella slowly lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I understand." Seth sighed sadly.

"Do you? Do you really know how it feels to have your very soul ripped out of your body and have to walk around in a shell of your former self? Sorry Seth but I don't think you understand." Bella's voice was low but her tone was harsh and laced with sarcasm that was unlike her.

"I know what it feels like to have someone you love ripped away from you in a matter of minutes, Bella. When my dad died I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I phased the night we buried him. I was thrown into a scary and different world where I couldn't afford to mourn my loss. " Seth answered, his voice cracked but he stood firmly in place and gave her a look that warned her that she wasn't the only one who lost someone special in their life.

Bella felt lousy for a brief moment but her own self pity came back in full force.

"You were far luckier than my son. He will never get to know his father. He will never get to sit on his lap again or listen to the legends by his father's side or have him lead him in the ways of an Alpha. He …." Bella stopped her ranting as she heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. Gulping the remaining wine she turned to the kitchen sink and rinse out the glass, putting it away in the dishwasher.

"Bella, I promise you that we will guide him and teach him everything he will need to know." Seth vowed.

"Promise, uh. I hate that damn word." Bella gave him a disappointed glare before walking past him again, grabbing up the old wicker basket that they used to pick vegetables from her garden.

Bella didn't care that she was still wearing the black dress and heels she had worn only hours ago at Jake's funeral. She hated this dress and if she got mud or anything else on it, all the better. When she had the time and privacy she would burn them up in the fireplace. She didn't want a reminder of the day she lost the only man who would ever love her the way she needed.

XXX

Seth went out the front entryway while Bella went out the back. Seth frowned as he watched Embry and Leah step out of the car carrying several loads of food.

"Wow." Seth stated.

"Yeah, there was even more but Leah refused to put anymore in the back seat of her mustang." Embry chuckled softly.

"Look, it's not like Bella isn't capable of cooking, hello, the woman is a master in the kitchen." Leah explained her refusal of putting anymore covered casseroles or pies than necessary on the leather upholstered seats of her refurbished car.

"Yeah, but you might have insulted people for not taking their cooked dishes." Seth replied with a smile.

"Trust me, everyone got their fill. Where is Bella?" Leah looked up at the silent two story house and felt sadness pouring out of every board and window of the house.

"I think she went to work on her garden." Seth shrugged his shoulders casually, trying to hide his pain.

"Oh. That's good. She needs to get out of the house." Leah huffed while handing him several tupperware bowls.

"True." Seth agreed.

The three of them silently entered the house that was once filled with warmth and laughter whenever they stopped by but today you could really feel the absence of their friend and Alpha.

"Oh Sam called me on the way over and told me to tell you that the council wants a quick meeting with us." Embry stated handing Leah the containers while she organized it to fit in the fridge.

"Seriously. Why must we do it today? He hasn't even been buried a day." Seth growled.

"I know man, but they fear that if we don't keep our guard up, the vampires will somehow know we are weaker now. Plus Ja...Jake...had picked up on a strange scent that he was pretty sure was a new vampire in the area. We have to keep patrolling as per usual." Embry explained as he choked on his words for a moment before pulling himself back together.

"I hate this. WE can't even mourn for one damn day." Seth ran his hands through his hair.

"I know." Embry and Leah both agreed with his frustration. Billy had actually been the one to suggest the meeting happen tonight. They were sure he would no longer want to be a part of what happened to the wolves but he insisted that he couldn't stop his role now. He reminded them that someday his grandson would become the next chief and future Alpha so as long as a Black bloodline continued, he would doall he could to help them.

"What time?" Seth looked out the kitchen window and saw Bella on her knees, slowly picking the ripe vegetables and putting them in her basket. Her back was toward him so he had no idea what she was thinking or how she was reacting to such an common chore.

"Ten minutes." Embry looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Damn. That means she will be alone." Seth sighed sadly.

"She is a big girl. I bet she will be relieved to have some alone time." Leah walked up to her little brother and followed his gaze out of the window and onto Bella.

"I guess so." Seth reluctantly agreed.

"Let me go check on Junior before we go." Leah rush out of the room to check on her god-son leaving the men alone in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go tell her that I will be back shortly."

Seth walked out the back door and cautiously toward her.

"Hey." Seth said before he reached her side. He knew she hated it when they accidentally snuck up on her.

"Yes." Bella turned her head upward to look at him.

He noticed that unlike earlier when he located her, she wasn't crying.

"We have a pack shouldn't take too long." Seth informed her.

"Okay." Bella started to pick another bean when her hand stopped in mid air and turned back to look up at him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just ...well...I'm hurting and I'm so damn angry."

"Wouldn't expect any less from you." Seth admitted.

"Well, you should. I acted horribly and it's not fair to take out everything on you."

"If you ever need to strike out at someone I will volunteer to be that person. I know it will take time, lots of it, for you to move on with your life. I don't judge you for how you deal with grief."

"Wow. You have grown up so much Seth Clearwater." Bella chuckled softly.

"I just know that grief is a bitch and no one can tell you how long or how to grieve. It's just something you have to deal with and get passed before you can move forward with your life."

"What if I don't want to ever move forward?" Bella's eyes misted over with tears.

"You will. Trust me, one day you will wake up and realize that it's okay to laugh and smile and live the life you were meant too." Seth reach down, cupping her chin with his hand and flashed her a tender smile. Her heart fluttered and for one quick second she felt a rush of warmth flow through her body. She had missed the warmth.

"Thanks Seth." Bella gulped hard.

"Like I said I will be back very soon." Seth didn't dare use the word "promise".

"Okay." Bella turned her attention back to the vegetables.

Seth walked away as quietly as when he approached her.

Bella heard the familiar sound of Leah's car as she revved it up and found herself smiling. Leah and Jake had worked for hours on that car. She even threaten to cut him off in the bedroom if he didn't start paying her half the attention he was giving Leah's damn dream car.

_**Damn it! Why can't I stop this? Everything I see or even hear now reminds me of him. I can't pretend he never existed even if I wanted too. **_

Bella rolled the bean around in the palm of her hand and allowed the warm bath of tears to fall as the memory of the day that Jake insisted these beans would grow in their garden flashed in her mind. She had been pretty confident that the soil wasn't right for these type of beans but he only laughed and told her to have a little faith in his green thumb.

Bella put the bean in the basket and wiped her face, ignoring the fact that she had dirt on her fingertips. She didn't care if she looked a mess. She didn't have to be pretty for anyone, anymore.

A cool breeze washed over her, causing tiny little goosebumps to sprout up and down her spine. Bella lifted her head up and saw the last thing she ever expected to see again in her lifetime. Edward Cullen.

XXX


	3. Filling His Shoes

Song Inspiration: Breaking Out The Windows by Matthew Perryman

Banner by Mist

Chapter 3: Filling His Shoes

Bella stared at the image in front of her and wondered if this was some kind of mirage caused by the lack of sleep. There was no way that Edward Cullen could be standing a few feet away from her, especially not in LaPush. He knew better than anyone about the rules of the treaty.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and counted to ten before reopening them..

Now he was even closer.

"This...wow...I mean...am I dreaming?" Bella wondered out loud.

"No, Bella. I am here." Edward chuckled softly, flashing her a crooked grin.

"Why? I mean...why are you here?" Bella was beyond shocked to hear his voice and to see him up close and personal after all these years.

She hadn't dreamed or even thought about Edward in for like, forever. She was completely content with the life she led. Jake had filled the void in her heart with so much love and warmth she never found herself wondering "what if".

"I heard about Jacob's untimely death. I am very sorry for your loss, Bella." Edward answered, shoving his hands deep in his pant pockets.

"Humph?" Bella wasn't sure how she should respond. She wanted to scream that he was the last damn person she needed to see on such a painful day like today but on the other hand, it was oddly comforting to see someone from her long forgotten past.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Edward offered.

"No." Bella pressed her lips together while standing up.

"We...Alice...did not see it coming. She told me to tell you she is so sorry. The whole family sends their condolences."

"Thanks."

Bella wiped the dirt from her hands and tried not to stare. Today was a semi sunny day and she could already see the hints of sparkles reflecting off of his face.

"I am going to be in town for awhile. I thought you should know." Edward coughed, reminding her he always kept in character as a human, although he didn't have to with her.

"Why?" Bella frowned.

"I...well...when I heard I thought I might come see if you needed me." Edward looked down at his shoes nervously.

"Need you? After all these years you think I need you _now_?" Bella said bitterly. It really irked her that he would act like they were still friends.

He left her. No, he abandoned her. He told her she wasn't good enough for him.

It was such a dark and miserable time in her life after he broke her heart. He was her first love, not necessarily her true love but he was the first.

"It's too soon. I should not have come." Edward started to turn away.

"Were you ever planning to come back? I mean, before this?" Bella's words stop him mid stride.

"Honestly, no."

Bella could only see the side of his face as he answered her.

"Then why are you here, really?"

Bella knew that Edward had a tendency to lie in order to protect her. She had a feeling he hadn't suddenly changed his old habits.

"I told you. I just wanted to tell you in person how sorry I am about your loss." He turned and looked straight at her. His face held a blank slate. She couldn't read him.

"Okay." Bella exhaled sharply.

"I hope we get a chance to see each other again, before I leave."

"I...I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek. The pain helped to remind her that this was really happening. She was talking to the man whom she once was willing to die for. It was so damn surreal.

"I understand. Still, I would enjoy your company." Edward smiled gently.

"Good-bye Edward." Bella picked up her basket filled with vegetables and walked to the house. She didn't dare look back. She knew it was better for the both of them this way.

XXX

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul growled at Sam who like him didn't understand why Sam couldn't just step back into the role of Alpha.

The tribal council insisted that they would pick the next Alpha by the person with the strongest bloodline. Several of them knew they were out of the running and weren't worried about being chosen.

"It has to be done this way." Sam replied calmly.

"Has this ever happened before?" Collin asked curiously.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Wow, I just can't see anyone taking his place." Quil replied with a painful look in his eyes.

"No one is taking his place, exactly. I mean, sure they are in charge but by no means should their leadership be in comparison to Jake's. He was born to be the Alpha." Sam glanced around the circle of men who had once looked upon him as their Alpha before Jake took over his rightful place.

"What about Jake Junior? I thought the council felt confident that despite Bella not being one of us, he would grow up to take his father's place." Seth finally spoke.

When he arrived, unlike the others, he remained quiet. He never was one to really bitch about anything, unlike some of the others. He just did what he was told and never questioned it. He was loyal to Jake and trusted in his leadership.

" We need a leader now." Sam answered.

"So whoever they choose might not be our permanent leader?" Embry frowned.

"Are you telling me we are expected to follow a lame duck Alpha?" Quil laughs nervously.

"We don't know if it's temporary or not but either way, you will follow whoever they choose." Sam barked.

The conversation was brought to an abrupt ending when Sue Swan opened the door and called out three names.

"Sam, Paul, and Seth. Come inside please."

All three men looked at one another before they followed Sue inside of the tribal council building.

Tonight they knew that one of them would be stepping into a very difficult situation.

XXX

Leah and Embry returned from their walk just as Sam, Paul, and Seth were leaving the council building.

Everyone suddenly jumped in full alert.

"So?" Quil smacked Embry playfully on the arm before returning his attention to the three of them.

"It has been decided that Seth will be our new Alpha." Sam announced firmly.

"What?" Several cried out in unison.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me? Why would they pick baby Clearwater over one of you two" Jared stepped up with a cocky grin.

"It was a very difficult decision and one that none of us took lightly, but Seth is taking on the responsibility of not only being our leader but he is to also be Jake Juniors mentor. When Jake Junior comes of age to take his rightful place, Seth will step down." Sam explained, giving Seth a proud smile.

"I get that but what about Paul? He has a son who also shares Black blood?" Leah hated to sound like a bitch, especially since it was her little brother who was given the honored position.

"The problem with that is, when Jake Junior phases he could challenge Liam, his cousin. This could possibly cause a rift in the pack." Paul explained.

"Paul will step into the beta role." Sam informed them.

"Pay up." Embry extended his hand out to Collin, Brady, and Jared.

"You suck." Brady snapped while handing him the ten dollars he had betted.

"Let me get this right, my brother is expected to put his life on hold for the next fifteen years?" Leah asked.

"Leah, it's okay. I agreed to this knowing what would be expected of me and it's the least I can do for Jake, after everything he has done for me." Seth spoke for himself as he looked among each of them.

"What about a life? I mean, hell you went to college so you can have a career. Now, you will have to give all of that up?" Leah cried out.

"No, Jake had a job. I can too." Seth argued.

"Uh, hello! Jake was born to do this. You will have to learn as you go. What about a wife and kids? Don't you want those things?" Leah continued to question her brother's decision.

"Leah, calm down. I know I can do this. Have a little faith in me." Seth replied with conviction.

"How are you going to mentor Jake Junior exactly? Do we even know if Bella intends on staying in La Push?" Quil asked curiously.

"Bella has to remain here. She knows this. When she agreed to marry Jake and have his children, she knew she would be tied to the tribe permanently." Sam replied.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked.

"I'm going to see Bella. I want her to hear about this from me personally." Seth answered before jogging out of their view.

"Oh we forgot to mention that by being Jake Junior's mentor, Seth has to live with Bella." Paul commented casually but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Are you serious?" Collin asked.

"Yep. How else can he protect and mentor our next born Alpha?" Sam chuckled softly.

"Oh wow! So who wants to take bets on how long Bella and Seth can live together?" Embry called out.

XXX

Seth jogged up to the Black's residence and noticedthe living room light was still on. This caused him to wonder if she was laying down on the couch yet again. He really wished she would get some sleep as black circles were already forming beneath her dark brown eyes.

Opening the front door he slowly made his way inside. Normally he would have knocked but he didn't want to accidentally wake her up, if she were actually asleep.

"Bella?" Seth called out softly, not wanting to alarm her either.

He looked around the living room area and saw that a blanket and pillow were set out on the couch. He wondered why she didn't sleep in her own bed.

He made his way into the kitchen as his stomach began to growl. He didn't eat much after the funeral. Flipping the light switch on he was startled slightly to find Bella sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes staring blankly out the window.

"Bella are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Bella continued to keep her eyes fixed on the window.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm hungry and thought I would grab some food." Seth gulped hard as he walked toward the fridge.

Whenever he was this close to Bella he always got jumpy. He couldn't explain it but she had a strong effect on him. When they first met,he felt an instant jolt of lust toward her. However, he knew better than to act on any crush he might have felt for her. Jake and Bella were so wrapped up in one another and no one, especially not him, would have been able to pull them apart. They shared a love that he envied.

When he went away to college he hoped he might find that kind of love but instead he found plenty of one night stands and a few casual friends with benefits.

"Sure." Bella replied numbly.

Seth pulled out a few items when he caught a whiff of an awful smell. He set the bowls on the countertop and turned to look at her.

Taking slow baby steps toward her, he sniffed the room and his wolf was instantly riled up.

Vampire.

How in the world had a vampire gotten into this house? It wasn't in the house he realized or he would have smelt it the second he came inside. No, it was coming off of Bella.

"What the hell is that smell Bella?" Seth's wolf took over as he glared curiously at her.

"What?" Bella finally turned her face toward him.

"That smell... I know it. It's a vampire."

"Don't worry he's gone." Bella replied casually.

"Who?" Seth demanded. Bella stood up and gulped hard before she answered.

"Edward." Bella said.

"Why would he dare come here? Why didn't you alert the pack?" Seth was floored. He was furious at how close Edward Cullen had come to Jake Junior.

"There was no reason to alert anyone. He didn't harm me. You can check me, I'm still human."

"Obviously or you would be on the ground in agonizing pain instead of standing here acting like nothing is wrong." Seth growled.

Bella did a double take. This was the first time she had ever heard him growl. It was the sort of thing Jake would have done in this similar situation.

Bella watched as his chest heaved up and down. Taking a few deep steady breaths, she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on his chest.

"Calm down. Nothing is wrong. Nothing happened." Bella assured him.

"How can you say that? That asshole came here, to Jake's house on the day you buried him. I want to sink my teeth into his cold hearted body and rip him to shreds." Seth's anger continued to grow.

"Do you hear yourself? Seriously? You are acting like Paul. This is my home Seth. I can have whoever I want over but trust me he's not coming back." Bella understood why he was so riled up but she didn't understand why he was acting like he was somehow in charge of her personal safety now.

"He better not!" Seth's labored breathing began to settle but Bella saw that his eyes were still filled with a lethal look.

"He won't." Bella agreed.

"Sorry, I just...with Jake being gone and I just think he showed poor taste to show up now after all this time." Seth tried to defend why he was so angry at the moment.

"I agree and I pretty much told him the same." Bella walked past him and started to open the containers he set out.

"So how was the meeting?"Bella began to fix him a plate as he stood close behind her, struggling to keep his wolf in check.

"It was definitely interesting. I came over here to tell you in person that they made me the new Alpha until Jake Junior comes of age to take his rightful place in the pack." Seth saw her shoulders tense up, he could hear her heartbeat falter for a moment as he reminded her that like his father, Jake Junior would be put in danger's way.

"How do you feel about that?" Bella put the plate in the microwave and then turned around,leaning against the counter while she studied his face.

"It's kinda of scary. I mean, I never desired the position but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep Jake Junior safe and keep his place among us." He answered.

"When you say keep him safe, how do you plan on doing that?" Bella frowned.

"Well, first of all, I have to move in here with you." Seth held his breath as he braced himself for an attack. He knew that Bella would hate having her privacy invaded, even if it was for the good of her son.

"Are you serious?" Bella gasped. "What the hell! Why don't I ever have a say so about my life?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella but the tribal council wants me to be entirely involved in Jake Juniors day to day upbringing. I am going to be his mentor and I swear to you I take that position very seriously."

"I believe you will Seth but why is it necessary exactly for you to live here? This is just ridiculous. I guess I should put fresh sheets on the spare bed! Damn it!" Bella didn't want to hurt his feelings by sounding like she was ungrateful but she was recently widowed and wanted privacy to mourn.

"For starters, Edward showed up at your house. If he can do it, then what's to stop any other blood sucker from trying?" Seth bit down on his lip, trying to prevent his frustration from showing.

"You guys need to patrol better? I don't know." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Seth rolled his eyes back mocking her.

"Here." Bella opened the microwave and handed him the plateful of food.

Seth took it and sat down at the table.

"You should eat something too." Seth suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Bella lied.

Seth saw right through it.

"Please." His eyes and voice pleaded with her to appease him just this one time.

"Fine." Bella went back to the fridge and brought out a blueberry pie. Slicing herself a piece she sat down across from Seth and forced herself to eat.

"This is so damn crazy. I mean you living here, helping me raise Jake Junior. Who would have imagined this day would happen to us?" Bella sighed sadly.

"I know it sucks Bella but I prom..." He stopped himself just in the knick of time from saying the word she already made clear she hated. "I know we can manage somehow. We've always gotten along smoothly in the past."

Bella felt the sides of her lips curling up in a smile, the first one in over five days.

"Yeah, we have, haven't we?" Bella agreed.

"Now let's see who can finish our food first?" Seth teased.

"Are you challenging me Seth Clearwater?" Bella asked curiously, the smile still in place.

"Never. I know better than to bet against Bella Black." He chuckled but started to eat faster while Bella savored the first food that she could actually stomach and tried to keep the thoughts of Jake at bay.

XXX


	4. Come Back To Me

Song Inspiration: Replace Me by Andrew Belle

Chapter 4:Come Back To Me...

Bella changed into her pajamas and made her way to the couch, after she gave Seth some clean sheets to put on his bed. This was not only annoying but it was also unfair. She liked Seth well enough and normally would love having him around but damn it she also deserved the right to her privacy.

Hadn't she lost enough without the damn council taking more from her? Now that she was alone it irked her that they didn't think she was capable of raising her own son. Did they think because of her lack of Quileute blood she would somehow taint Jake Junior?

What about Billy? How could he have agreed to this? He knew more than most how much pain she was going through. How could he force this on her?

Laying down she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep might find her fast. She really needed a good night's rest. She knew little Jake needed her full attention now more than ever.

Tears filled her eyes as she recalled giving her son a bath a few hours earlier. He was so unaware of the loss that his mother was suffering through. He was all smiles and splashed playfully as she forced herself to smile for him.

Yawning she was relieved to see that unlike her brain that was still running a mile a minute her body was falling into a deep slumber.

**She was walking down to the beach, wondering why she was here. Fog was everywhere. This was odd. Why was she here? **

**She saw a tall figure making its way through the fog. It was Jake. **

"**Jake!" Bella ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto him like her life depended on it. **

"**They told me you were dead. But you're not." Bella cried out happily. **

"**Bells. Look at me." Jake's arms circled around her waist, holding her up against him. **

"**Bells. I'm so sorry. I wish it wasn't true but it is. I'm gone. You know this." Jake replied with a painful expression. **

"**You can't be gone Jake. You promised me that we would grow old together." Bella whispered.**

**Memories of the past week began to filter into her mind and she knew that what she was experiencing now was only a dream. In reality her Jake was gone. His body now laid beneath the dirt five miles from her home. **

"**I hate it. I really do but you have to go on Bella. You have to find the happiness that I've always wanted for you." Jake pleaded with her. **

"**No. I will only love you. Always." Bella sobbed. **

"**I will always love you honey but you have to find someone else now to love. Please. Don't be so damn stubborn about this. I would have hated it, but I would have gone on without you." Jake kissed her tenderly on the lips before he suddenly begun to disappear and she was left holding onto thin air. **

"**NO! NO! Where are you! Jake! Jakkkkee! Please don't do this! Come back to me." Bella began to run around in circles in the thick fog, her arms swaying back and forth while she cried out for her lost love. **

"Bella! Bella, shhhh...it's me Seth." Seth shook her gently as he knelt down in front of the couch.

He came running down the stairs when he heard her crying and screaming. He feared that Edward had returned and she was fighting against him.

"Where is he?" Bella demanded as she shot up off the couch and searched the room.

"Who? Bella, you were dreaming. It was all a dream." Seth stood calmly in the center of the room while she frantically continued her fruitless search.

"No. It couldn't be. I felt him, I smelt him...it was Jake I know it. "Bella stopped and gave him a pitiful look.

"Bella honey, you were dreaming. Jake is dead." Seth hated saying it out loud but she needed to accept it.

"He's dead." Bella stood frozen.

"Yes. You were having a dream. I'm sorry." Seth walked up to her and gently put his arms around her, holding her closely he felt her body tremble.

"I...it felt so real,Seth. So damn real." Bella sobbed into his bare chest.

"I'm sure it did." Seth kissed the top of her head and held her until she settled down.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" Bella pulled away first, wiping the tears away.

" you." Bella went back to the couch and sat down.

"You need to go back to sleep." Seth suggested.

"I don't think that's possible." Bella shook her head.

"Come on I will sit here with you." Seth sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Seth." Bella curled up in ball and laid her head on his chest while she remembered how wonderful it felt to be held in Jake's arms in her dream.

"No problem." Seth whispered.

They sat like that for over a hour before he heard her snoring. He closed his eyes and together they slept on the couch both dreaming of a time when life was once wonderful for them.

XXX

A month later...(July)

"Hey Charlie." Sam called out as he put down his tools and walked over to him.

"Hey Sam. How's the repairs coming?" Charlie looked at the progress they were making.

"It's coming along. I just wish that insurance money would hurry up. We've all had to dip into our savings to get this much done." Sam replied.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I hate being the bearer of bad news but it seems to be my role this days." Charlie sighed heavily before continuing.

"I got the fire report back and it looks like the fire could have been caused by arson."

Sam was stunned. Why would anyone purposely set their shop on fire?

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, his hands curling up into fists at his sides.

"No. They said it was a mixture of gasoline and either faulty wiring or possibly even a homemade bomb. I know, it sounds crazy. I told them just as much but they feel confident with some of the evidence they obtained this fire could have been caused on purpose." Charlie exhaled loudly.

"Why? Why would anyone do that?" Sam frowned and look back at the people who volunteered to help today.

"I don't know. I was hoping you might know of someone who had a grudge against you, Jake or anyone else who might have worked here."

"No. I can't even think of one unsatisfied customer." Sam scratched the back of his head, trying to conjure up any suspect he could give Charlie to look into.

"We did have an electrician here about three months ago. When we added the new bay two of the outlets weren't working properly. Jake thought it was odd that he took so long and wondered if he even knew what he was doing." Sam recalled.

"Do you still have the invoice for that job? I could go check it out. Don't want to leave any stone unturned."

"Yeah, hold on just a second." Sam ran into the office and retrieved the necessary invoice.

"Good. So how is Seth doing? I hear he is the new Alpha until my grandson comes of age." Charlie wasn't sure if he was too keen about the idea of Jake Junior shapeshifting or worse, going up against vampires.

"He's handling it. I made sure the guys understand that if they don't like it, then they can quit phasing all together." Sam answered.

"He's a good kid. I hate that he has to put his dreams on hold. His mother is deeply disappointed but she tells me that everything happens for a reason." Charlie replied sadly.

"It's true. None of us imagined that the legends we grew up hearing would someday become a part of our reality."

"I bet." Charlie snorted. "Oh and Forks fire department sent their evidence to Seattle to get more answers from it. I swear to you, when I find this asshole I might skip the judicial system and kill him myself."

"Have you told Bella about this?" Sam asked curiously.

"No and I don't think we should until we know more." Charlie glared at him.

"Okay. Our lips are sealed." Sam shook his hand, sealing the pact.

"I'm going to check on her and my grandson. I'm hoping she will be awake today." Charlie replied sadly.

"She's still sleeping a lot?" Sam wondered what that was all about. The first week after Jake died she couldn't fall asleep at all and after that no one could keep her awake for long. She insisted she felt tired all the time.

"Yep. I'm just grateful that between Leah, Sue, and Seth, Jake Junior is being tended too while she goes through this spell. I know Bella, she's a tough woman and she will get through this. We just have to be patient with her." Charlie answered.

Sam hoped he was right about that. Losing Jake was hard enough on everyone but watching his wife slowly fade away from reality was even harder.

XXX

Bella woke up feeling an awful throbbing sensation at the base of her head. She drank herself to sleep again last night. It was starting to become a bad habit but it was the only way she was able to see Jake. When she was asleep, she would dream and he would search her out. They talked about their life and how they both wished things were different but by the end of the conversation he would remind her that she was still alive and she had to move forward.

It always ended with her becoming frustrated with him. Why did he keep insisting that it was better for her to love again?

She didn't want to ever fall in love again. Love for her sucked majorly.

Her history with men was starting to prove to her that she was incapable of holding onto something as powerful as love.

Thinking of her past she recalled the text message she received last night after she finished the whole bottle of wine.

Edward. Why was he texting her? Didn't she make it clear to him that she no longer wanted anything to do with him? They were ancient history and besides that she had a son to think about. It wasn't like she would ever become a vampire now or just rip her son from his roots to go off and live out her days with him.

She was much older and wiser now. Having anything to do with Edward Cullen was just plain stupid.

However, curiosity got the better of her and so she picked up her phone and looked at the missed calls and read the text message sent from him.

_**Bella. I really need to see you. I do not plan to stay much longer. Please agree to see me just one more time. **_

Bella inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

She knew it would be dangerous to get involved with Edward again but she was interested in hearing how the rest of his family was fairing and it would help her to get out of the house and away from La Push for a few hours.

Climbing out of her bed she went in search of some clean clothes and then made arrangements for Jake Junior before she climbed into Jake's pickup truck and drove out of LaPush.

XXX

A/N: Mmm...Bella is turning to the bottle to help dull the pain. Do you think she is putting herself in danger's way by seeing Edward? What about Charlie's conversation with Sam? Is it possible that the explosion was an accident or could someone have purposely set it all in motion?


	5. Waking Dream

_**Pinch me, is this real? **_

_**This feeling of release**_

_**I'm floating in your heaven**_

_**In the corners of my dreams.**_

_**Tasting Life**_

_**Numb Again **_

_**Close My Eyes**_

_**It Begins**_

_**I cannot stumble here**_

_**I am safe inside my head. **_

_**Song lyrics to Waking Dream**_

Song Inspiration: Waking Dream by Natalie Walker

Chapter 5: Waking Dream

Bella knew she wasn't thinking with a leveled head but she was restless and tired of the constant babysitting that her friends felt was necessary.

Today she was taking their advice and getting out of the house. Although she knew this wasn't what they meant, she drove quickly to the Cullen's house and hoped none of the wolves had been spying on her or they would be on their way to tell Seth at once.

Since Seth moved in he had been watching her like a hawk. She knew he was just taking his responsibilities very seriously but enough was enough. When he found her in her bedroom at 5 am the other day, sitting on the floor with an empty bottle of wine and pictures of her and Jake strewn all over the floor around her, he helped her get up and took her to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee.

He didn't scold her or give her a lecture, all he did was give her something to help sober her up before Sue and Charlie showed up. Sue cooked lunch for them, while her father played with Jake Junior on the living room floor.

Instead of enjoying the help, she went outside and sat on the back porch alone. Each of them try to draw her into the conversations they were sharing at the dinner table but she barely spoke a word. When lunch was over, she went upstairs and fell asleep in the rocking chair next to Jake Junior's bed.

She still couldn't find the strength to sleep in her own room. Now that Seth was a permanent resident in her home, the spare room wasn't an option. Some nights she even managed to sneak out onto the porch and sleep on the swing. She knew it was weird but it soothed her.

Jake made the swing for her their first Christmas in the house. Often they would share time together in that swing, just rocking back and forth, talking about their daily lives.

The bedroom was more difficult because the bed was so large and she knew there would no longer be warm arms anchoring her in the center of it. God, she missed his touch so badly. Jake had a way of making her feel so alive and secure from just simply holding her hand.

Pulling up in the driveway Bella turned off the truck and stared up at the house that once held her in awe. Now looking at it, it no longer appeared mysterious or luxurious. It was just a house. A very big house with tons of windows.

Opening the truck door she felt a warm wind circle around her. Squinting her eyes she looked around and was shocked to see Jacob standing in front of the truck. Her breath hitched and her pulse raced.

"_**Go back Bella. Don't do this." Jake pleaded.**_

"I...why not? You aren't here anymore." Bella gasped.

"_**Please."**_

Jake faded away in a wispy cloud of smoke just as Edward stepped out of the house.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward had spied her speaking to herself.

"Uh?" Bella blinked her eyes and brought herself back to reality.

Seeing Jake like that sent chills up and down her spine. Normally she only saw him when she was dreaming but now it appeared he was also taking shape when she daydreamed.

"I am so pleased you came." Edward approached her wearing a polite smile.

"Oh. Yeah." Bella swallowed hard and began to wonder why she was here again? Seeing him only reminded her of his painful rejection. Didn't she have enough pain to deal with already? Why hash up more?

"Would you like to come inside?" Edward offered.

"Uh...no." Bella slid her hands in the back of her jean pockets and looked around the yard.

"We could go walking in the back, if that would make you feel comfortable." Edward was trying so hard to ease her fears.

"Okay." Bella remembered the beautiful gardens that Esme created in her spare time.

They walked around to the back, making their way to the beautiful marble benches where a large water fountain set in the center of it all.

"It's so beautiful. Does someone come out here to keep it maintained?" Bella wondered out loud.

"Yes. Esme hired a local landscaper to take care of it, until we return." Edward answered.

"Return? When is that exactly?" Bella knew the pack would hate hearing about this. Whenever the Cullens were in such close proximity to LaPush it set the fever into action and they would soon have new members to add to the already largest pack in their history.

"Oh, not for sometime. We keep up with where we've been and try to make sure that most of the people we might have known are deceased before we can return to a location." Edward explained.

"I see. So where is your family now?" Bella sat down on the bench, while Edward sat next to her making sure there was a proper amount of room between them.

"Alice and Jasper are in New York. It's one of their favorite places, although the sunny weather makes it very difficult to go out during the day." Edward replied with a flippant smile. They both knew that Alice's passion for fashion was the main reason for that trip.

"And the others?"

"Um...Esme and Carlisle are spending some time on their island. Rosalie and Emmett are in Australia."

"Why are you guys all split up? I thought it was safer to stick together." Bella chewed on her lip while staring at her feet and not at him directly.

"We take occasional vacations from one another." Edward smirked.

"Where are you? I mean, when you aren't here?"

"I was recently in Alaska when Alice called me." Edward replied, his face returning to a more sober look.

"It must be lonely there all by yourself." Bella noted.

"I...well...I am not seeing anyone Bella, if that is what you're wondering."

"Why would I care about your personal business? It's not like it's any of my business." Bella huffed.

"I just thought you might wonder about me and my happiness." Edward replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward but after Jake healed my broken heart, I honestly didn't think about you ever again. You did me the biggest favor by breaking up with me." Bella turned her head and looked at him for a second before returning her attention to the scenery in front of her. She remembered how Jacob swore that the vampires could use glamour to draw you into them.

"I know. I'm glad that you found the love you desired." Edward replied.

"I did. I had a wonderful life before...well..." Bella couldn't finish the sentence. It would only create tears if she spoke about it. She was sick and tired of crying at a drop of a hat.

"I understand."

"Seth knows you are here. He wasn't happy that you came to my house." Bella warned him.

"I know. He approached me in town and told me as much." Edward admitted.

"He did?" Bella was surprised. Why didn't he inform her about the conversation?

"Yes and he also made it perfectly clear that you are now apart of their world and you can't ever leave LaPush. How do you feel about that? I remember how much you wanted to travel the world when you finished High School."

Bella didn't like how he made it sound like she was being held hostage by those she loved.

"I can travel, I just can't take Jake Junior too far." Bella replied honestly.

"If I were to invite you to let's say London, could you go if you left your son behind?" Edward asked curiously.

"I could but I wouldn't." Bella frowned at him. Why was he asking her such an absurd question? There was no way in hell she would go anywhere with him, much less a foreign country.

"I see." Edward looked away sadly. "Why did you come today?"

"Well, you're the one who keeps asking me to come see you. I figured you just needed to see that I would be okay once you left me again." Bella's voice was harsh and her eyes glared cold as ice as she looked at him.

"Bella about that. I wasn't completely honest with you. I...we...well, I didn't want you to end up dead because of me or one of my family members. I wanted you to live a long healthy, human life."

"So you thought that if you told me that I wasn't good enough for you then I would go on and be what, happy as a lark?" Bella snapped.

"I hoped and it looks like you did." Edward pointed out that although he broke her heart, she did manage to find true love and live a happy life up until now.

"I did and I will. I should go now. Seth won't like that I came over here." Bella walked away. Edward sped up to her and opened the truck door.

"Why are you so scared of upsetting Seth? Is it because he is the new Alpha?" Edward noticed the surprised look she gave him before answering.

"I'm a grown woman and I could do whatever I choose but Seth has been good to me and to Jake Junior and I don't want to pay him back by being disrespectful to his wishes." Bella climbed into the truck and turned it on.

"I have missed you, immensely." Edward spoke earnestly.

Although his words were innocent enough she knew that look in his eye. He was trying to find the courage to tell her more and she wanted no part of it.

"I really need to go Edward. Tell your family I said "HI" and be safe." Bella didn't dare look at him as she spoke. Closing the door she quickly drove away.

Today she found closure and although it felt good, it didn't stop the agonizing pain that resided in her shattered heart.

XXX

Bella knew she was in trouble the second she pulled up in front of her house. Leah stood on Bella's porch with her hands firmly on her hips with an irritable look directed at her.

Walking up to her she tried to make an attempt at a pleasant smile but failed miserably.

"I can't believe you. My brother is sacrificing everything for your son and you go off to visit your ex lover." Leah snarled.

"Excuse me? I can go and do whatever I want, Leah." Bella snapped back.

"Are you that damn selfish or just plain old stupid?" Leah exclaimed hatefully.

"Screw you Leah!" Bella started to storm by her but Leah's hand circled around her upper arm, stopping her abruptly.

"Get your hands off of me." Bella's eyes shot daggers at the hand that touched her.

"Not until you listen to me. What you did today was not only reckless but you could have put everyone in jeopardy. Seth was going crazy wanting to go after you. Sam had to keep him in check, which made his position in the pact look weak.."

"I needed to talk to him, so he would leave town. Edward needed closure. I gave him that." Bella explained in her defense.

"How exactly did you do that?" Leah studied her from head to toe.

"I didn't sleep with him." Bella was shocked that Leah would think so little of her. They had grown close over the years and she had given Leah the position of being Jake Junior's godmother.

"I'm sorry Bella but you haven't been acting like yourself these days and yes I understand why but I am honestly growing tired of your rude behavior." Leah lectured.

"Really. Well, I'm so sorry that I'm not grieving fast enough for you." Bella yanked her arm away from Leah's tight grip.

Walking into her home she slammed the door as hard as she could and headed straight for the bathroom. She knew she would need to take a long hot shower before Seth made an appearance. Smelling Edward on her would only make the upcoming fight ten times worse.

XXX

The showdown between her and Seth turned out better than she imagined.

Seth listened to her before making nasty insinuations unlike his sister.

"Please promise me that this is the last time you ever go to that house." Seth gulped hard. He knew better than to make demands from her. Her stubbornness was well known by the pack.

"I promise. Edward will leave now. I didn't give him any reason to believe he should linger here." Bella agreed.

"Good." Seth sighed with relief.

When Paul first picked up her scent and spied her in Jake's truck driving toward Forks, he thought she was just going shopping or escaping the house filled with so many memories. Just to be on the safe side he continued to followed her and when he realized where she was heading, he alerted Jared who was also on patrol. It didn't take long before the message was spread out among the entire pack.

Everyone was in a state of panic. Why would she go there? Was she trying to commit suicide?

He encouraged her to leave the house but he never imagined when she did, it would be so she could go to Edward Cullen.

He just hoped that his recent talk to Edward did some good. He didn't like the questions that Edward asked of him.

Why did Edward care about Bella's happiness now? Why after all these years did he feel the need to check in on her? The only thing that Seth could conclude was that he hoped he might have a shot with Bella, now that Jake was out of the picture. That thought made Seth's wolf stir like crazy beneath his skin.

There was no way in hell he would let Bella hook up with Edward again. No sir.

She was in a very vulnerable state and would regret her decision later.

"Where are you going?" Bella walked past him toward the kitchen.

"I need a drink." Bella answered continuing toward her goal.

"A drink of what?" Seth followed her.

"Don't be a pain Seth. I've had a rough day. A glass of wine is deserved." Bella took out a new bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

"Bella, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but don't you think you've been drinking a bit too much." Seth knew he was walking on thin ice by bringing her constant consumption of alcohol since Jake's death.

"Seth, it's only one glass. Geez." Bella rolled her eyes and took a big sip of her favorite drink.

"Sure. One glass." Seth grumbled under his breathe.

"Look Seth, I just had to facethe worst mistake of my past." Bella sighed heavily.

"Yeah and from what you say, you did amazing. Why do you need this?" He pointed at the wine.

"It helps ease my nerves, okay. I can't ...it makes going to sleep easier." Bella explained nervously. She wasn't ready to reveal to Seth how it was the only way she could see Jake in her dreams or how today while wide awake she had seen him again. What was going on in her head? Was she losing it? If so, what did this mean for Jake Junior? Would the council try to take him away from her until a doctor proved her sane enough to care for their precious future Alpha?

"Try taking a sleeping pill then. I just think that you need to be more alert, especially when Jake Junior is alert." He saw the flash of anger swirl in her eyes but he had to be upfront with his concerns with her.

"I am alert Seth. I would never do anything to purposely put my son's life in danger. If you don't know that by now, then you don't know me at all." Bella grabbed her glass and stormed out into the back yard, leaving him to wonder if he was perhaps being paranoid about her drinking or if he should share his worries with Charlie.

XXX

_**A/N: I guess Bella told Edward where they stood with one another, uh? Hopefully he will leave town now. Do you think Bella is really in control of her drinking? Or is she fooling herself? Should Seth confide his fears to Charlie or someone else? Did you agree with Leah's confrontation with Bella? Is Bella being selfish? Or does she have a right to do what she wants, when she wants? **_


	6. Surprise Me

Song Inspiration: Hearts by The Temper Trap

Banner by: Mist

Crazy Glue: Chapter 6: Surprise Me

A month later...(September)

Leah, Embry, Paul, Rachel and Seth persuaded Bella to go out to dinner instead of the annual birthday party she had grown accustomed to with Jake and their friends.

They decided on a new restaurant in Port Angeles in thehopes that it wouldn't bring up any past memories of her previous birthdays with Jake.

"I know you didn't want any gifts but I saw this and had to get it for you." Leah handed Bella a small blue bag filled with white tissue paper.

Bella smiled nervously as she pulled out the tissue and discovered a dark green leather journal.

"Wow. Thank you." Bella opened it and grazed her fingertips over the smooth blank paper.

"I know you used to write in those journals of yours and I saw this and thought you might need a new one." Leah replied bashfully.

Bella was overwhelmed by her kindness especially after the fight they had last month. Leah hadn't said much more to her about the subject and when she stop in at Leah's birthday party, she barely spoke more than two words to her.

Bella understood that Leah was reacting to the situation as a big sister. She respected it but she wasn't going to bow down and do everything they wanted, especially if she didn't agree with it.

Jake always understood this side of her. It frustrated him but he respected her right to make her own decisions.

"Thank you Leah. It's lovely." Bella smiled softly at the three of them.

"Okay, who wants dessert?" Embry pounded his hand on the table, causing their dishes to clink together.

"Damn Embry." Paul smack him playfully in the back of his head.

"I forget my own strength sometime, sorry." His cheeks turned a rosy shade of red.

Everyone laughed hysterically at him.

"How is school?" Leah asked curiously.

"Good. Real good." Bella was relieved when the new school year began. It gave her a reason to get up each morning and pretend to have a normal life.

The first day of school she arrived an hour before everyone else. She entered the familiar classroom, holding her breath like she feared that Jake's ghost would make an appearance.

Most nights she was visited by him in her dreams. The only time she saw a vision of him, which made her truly believe in ghosts, was the day she went over to Edward's. She couldn't help but be curious why he appeared before her when she visited her ex-boyfriend but never again since.

"Emily mentioned her cousin Laura is in your class." Rachel commented before taking a big bite of Paul's cheesecake.

"Yes, she is. She is a really sweet girl. She doesn't look anything like Claire." Bella replied taking a bite of the apple pie that Seth ordered for her.

"No, she wouldn't. They have different fathers." Rachel explained.

"Oh." Bella was unaware of this. The girls were only a few years apart in age.

"Claire's dad is still a mystery to the family. Her mother refused to admit who he was."

"That's so sad." Bella felt awful for the girl. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like not to know where you come from.

"I agree." Paul entwined his fingers in Rachel's and flashed her a proud smile.

"I say we pay for this and go do some dancing." Embry nudged Leah playfully and gave her a side wink.

"Um...dancing..." Bella gulped hard. Seth instinctively covered her trembling hand with his.

Bella's head whipped around and locked eyes with Seth.

"We don't have to go if you don't want too." Seth whispered, although with two other wolves at the table it was pointless.

"I...why not." Bella felt a million butterflies twirling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to let her friends down. She knew they always enjoyed a little entertainment and the guys really deserved it. Seth always kept her informed of what was going on with the pack. He told her yesterday they came across two vampires in Forks. They took them out swiftly of course.

Bella questioned why they were in Forks patrolling now? Seth informed her that after Edward left they were able to return to the area. They figured if they caught them in the Fork's forest area, it would prevent them from coming too close to La Push. She understood his logic but they ran a risk of being seen in those woods by one of the many hunters from the area.

"Are you sure?" Rachel frowned at her.

"Sure, I'm sure." Bella laughed, slipping her hand out from underneath Seth's and stood up to follow them outside of the restaurant.

"I got it." Bella started to turn to go back to the table when she realized she had forgotten the lovely birthday gift from Leah but Seth already had it in his hand.

"Thank you Seth." Bella sighed heavily.

"I mean it, if you don't want to go I can take you home. It's been a long day for you." Seth offered.

Charlie and Sue stopped by at lunch to celebrate her birthday before her evening plans with the gang. Charlie kept looking at her several times with a worried look. She made a show of laughing and smiling despite the pain that was ripping through her like salt on an open wound. The second her eyes opened up this morning, she knew this was going to be one of the hardest days of her life. It was after all, her first birthday without Jake.

It was customary for them to start off the day with a quick romp in the bed, again in the shower and then to the kitchen to eat brunch before going at it one more time. They had amazing chemistry together. It was just one of the perks of being married to Jake, incredible sex.

"No. I should try. I really should." Bella took the bag from his hand and followed Leah out the door.

XXX

The club was jumping and packed. Bella remembered how she use to enjoy the excitement of everyone whenever they went out like this. Jake would of course, force her into dancing at least a couple of dances with him. Tonight there would be no pestering, no bribery, no sweet adorable looks that melted her heart. No, tonight she could be an onlooker and sit back in her comfort zone and watch everyone else enjoy their evening.

She agreed to this because she knew that Rachel and Paul wouldn't stay out too late. Charlie and Sue were watching both boys this evening. Liam, Paul and Rachel's son was three years old and needed constant supervision. He was always managing to get into some kind of trouble. Although he looked more like his mother, he had his father's lack of patience. Rachel swore one day Bella would drop by and find him bound and gagged in a corner.

"You want a drink?" Embry asked.

"Um...sure." Bella knew Seth normally disapproved of her drinking but tonight she was celebrating and that gave her a legitimate reason.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me." Bella laughed as his eyes slitted together reminding her of a fox she once saw while out on a hike with Jake.

"Oh Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Just remember if I get it, you must drink it." Embry warned her.

"I accept the challenge." Bella saluted him playfully.

Embry laughed and left her as he headed toward the crowded bar.

"What did you just agree too?" Seth smiled warmly at her, he was pleased to see her so relaxed.

"Embry is getting me a drink and whatever it is I must drink it." Bella informed him.

"Good lord. He will probably bring back some sexually named drink." Seth shook his head, trying to guess what crazy concoction Embry would return with.

"Do you want to dance?" Seth offered, putting his hand out in an invitation.

"Hello? Don't you remember? Bella can't dance." Bella scrunched her nose up, giving the impression she had smelled something god awful.

"Are you sure? I've been told I'm a smooth dancer." Seth patted himself proudly on his chest.

"I bet you are but no thanks. Maybe later." Bella said, knowing damn well she wasn't stepping out on that dance floor tonight.

"Okay. Be back in a minute." Seth saw a familiar face across the room. The young lady smiled seductively at him before waving him over.

Bella watched as Seth made his way through the crowd and then stopped in front of a cute little brunette.

Bella couldn't make out her face too well. The place was partially darken to make the laser lights pop off the walls. She knew she wasn't one of their local residents and wondered how he knew this girl. She looked to be close to his own age from the clothes she was wearing. She wore a short black mini skirt, a silver tube top that barely covered her stomach and of course three inch heels adorned her dainty feet. Bella couldn't understand how anyone who wanted to dance would dare wear such death traps on their feet.

"Here you go." Embry handed her a tray filled with five shot glasses.

"Which one is mine?" Bella asked curiously.

"All of them." Embry replied cleverly.

"ALL?" Bella didn't agree to more than one drink.

"You said "surprise me", well I think I completed my task." Embry took each of the glasses and lined them up in front of her.

"What the hell?" Leah walked up to the table.

"She said surprise me, well there's my surprise. "Embry laughed as both women looked at him like he grew a second head.

"I hope you got me something." Leah chuckled.

"On it." Embry rushed back to the bar.

"He is unbelievable." Leah snorted.

"That he is. So you two...getting serious?" Bella pressed her lips tightly together and stared at the inviting drinks in front of her.

"Sorta." Leah shrugged her shoulders but her eyes remained on Embry's backside.

"You guys are good for one another." Bella skimmed her finger around the rim of the glass.

"You think?" Leah gave her a hopeful smile.

"It could work. You should give it a solid try." Bella took the glass and gulped it down without any finesse. She needed something to calm her unraveling nerves as she spoke of love with two of her closest friends.

How many times in the past did Jake and her have a conversation about how they wished Leah and Embry would find someone to love? Too many times to count.

She wondered what Jake would have said about these two finally hooking up? Would he be pleased or worried? Either way he would have given them his support.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Leah agreed as Embry brought her a beer and one for himself.

"Where is baby Alpha?" Embry looked out at the crowded room. "Ouch."

Leah smacked him hard in the torso.

"Don't call him that. It's disrespectful." Leah rolled her eyes.

"He knows I'm only goofing around when I say it." Embry said, defending himself.

"You guys can't be doing that anymore. He is no longer a baby. He's a grown man and he has a lot riding on his back now." Leah reminded Embry of the responsibilities that Seth had willingly taken on.

"Sorry." Embry looked down at the table to see if Bella was honoring their challenge and was shocked to see that she only had one shot glass left.

"Damn Bella, slow down." Embry cried out.

"Shit." Leah gulped hard.

"Sorry. I just...well...what else am I going to do?" Bella laughed roughly, her throat was on fire and not to mention the pit of her stomach felt like she had swallowed a bucket of lava.

"You could dance." Leah suggested.

"Pass." Bella shook her head adamantly.

"Fine but don't get so drunk that you get sick again." Leah hated to remind her of her past birthdays because they included Jake in them but one year she had gotten so drunk that she puked all over the bar they were in.

"I won't." Bella placed her hand over her the right side of her chest.

"That's not funny." Leah lifted her hand and put it on the left side where you were suppose to when making a promise.

"My bad." Bella giggled.

"I would say let's go dance but until Seth returns we need to watch over her." Leah whispered in Embry's ear.

"I agree." Embry was starting to think getting her all those drinks might not turn out as funny as he had hoped.

XXX

Seth couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't seen Amanda since his Junior year of college. She worked at the one of the diners that resided around the University grounds.

"Wow, I thought that was you and when you smiled I knew it. Only Seth Clearwater has these amazing dimples." Amanda softly pinched his cheeks.

"Haha. Very funny." Seth laughed in good spirits. He knew he left her with several hot memories. They had shared a few rainy afternoons holed up in his dorm room.

"Do you live here?" Amanda asked while licking the red gloss on her full lips.

"Uh, no. I moved back home to LaPush." Seth answered, struggling to keep his eyes on her face and not her ample breasts.

"Oh. Well, I just moved here about two months ago." She informed him.

"That's cool. What are you doing here?" He was curious why she had moved so far away from home. He didn't get too serious with the girls he messed around with but Amanda was one of the few that held his attention longer than most.

"I got a job here. I also got a roommate." Amanda yanked the tall blonde that had been standing quietly while they spoke.

"Hi." Seth greeted her and could smell the desire that both women were feeling as they pretty much eye fucked him.

"Hi." She replied with a big smile.

Seth had a feeling he was about to get a very intriguing offer, one that would make the guys back home jealous as hell.

"Who are you with?" Amanda looked past him. Her eyes traveled to the table where she had first spotted him. He turned and saw Embry, Leah and Bella and suspected something wasn't right when he spied Leah giving Embry a dirty look.

"My sister and some friends of ours." He answered turning his attention back to them.

"Oh. Do you think we could dance?" Amanda slid her hand up his arm.

"Um...sure." Seth nodded at the friend before letting Amanda lead him to the dance floor. Her body pressed up against his, making him hard as hell in record time.

"Its been too long." Amanda commented while she purposely rubbed her breasts on his chest.

"Yep." Seth gulped hard, trying to keep himself in check. Tonight he would not be available to take her home. No, he knew that he would be in charge of taking Bella home and he really didn't mind. It was part of his duties and he also felt better knowing she was safe.

"You should take me home and do dirty things to me." Amanda licked her lips, her hands traveled around his chest and down his backside until they reached his ass.

"Umm...I'm afraid I can't." Seth grunted as she cupped both of his ass cheeks.

"Why not?" Amanda looked up at him and gave him a big pout.

"I am here...for a friend. It's her birthday. I'm driving her home." Seth forced all the dirty images that had popped up in his head away, in order to speak.

"Why can't one of them take her?" She whined.

"Cause I told her...I promised." Seth didn't want to explain all the details to Amanda. Bella was none of her business.

"Are you sure? Cause Stacy over there hasn't had sex in six months. She needs it real bad and so do I." Amanda continued to try and entice him.

'I'm soooo sorry but I will give you my number and we can meet up on another night when I don't have plans." He offered as a compromise.

"I guess that is doable for now." Amanda took out her phone and put his number in it.

"I should go back." Seth kissed her tenderly on the cheek before he returned to his friends.

"What the hell was that all about?" Embry asked curiously.

"A old friend from college." Seth replied.

"College, uh? What class did you two take? Chemistry maybe?" Bella giggled hysterically.

"What did you two do?" Seth hadn't been gone for more than thirty minutes and he couldn't fathom how Bella got so drunk in that short of time.

"He did it." Leah pointed at Embry.

"He did what?" Paul and Rachel finished dancing and came to see why no one else was sharing in their fun.

"Embry did it. He got me all of these delicious drinks." Bella announced loudly.

Paul and Rachel looked at the five empty shot glasses before looking at Embry with disappointing glares.

"What? She said to surprise her." Embry cried out defensively.

"Geez Em." Rachel smack him hard on the arm.

"Come on let's walk it off." Rachel reached out to help Bella off the tall bar stool seat.

"Why? I hate walking." Bella argued trying to finding her footing.

"Five drinks Bella. I think you have reached your limit." Rachel explained as she drug Bella toward the ladies room.

"Where are we going?" Bella demanded.

"I need to go to the restroom and you're going to be my wingman." Rachel answered. '

"Oh, okay. Bye everyone." Bella waved back and forth at the remaining friends as Rachel pulled her away.

XXX

An hour later...

"I really think I should go home." Bella moaned.

"I agree." Seth gave Embry the signal that he was taking Bella home.

Embry waved back and gave him another apologetic smile.

Seth helped her to the truck and put her seat belt on her before getting in on his side. On the way home she set with her forehead pressed up against the cool window pane.

Seth wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep.

He was proud of Bella for going out tonight, although he hated that it had ended with her getting drunk so fast. He knew she mostly drank to help dull the pain. Billy warned him that he went through the same thing after Sarah died. He advised Seth to give her some more time before he started raising hell with her about it.

In no time they were home.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked as he turned off the truck.

"Yes." Bella replied softly.

"Hold on I will help you get out." Seth jump out of the truck and started around it but Bella already had her door open and was stepping out on her own by the time he reached her.

"I got it." Bella push his helping hands to the side as she stood firmly on her own two feet.

"Sorry." Seth knew she hated it when people treated her like an invalid.

"It's okay Seth. I'm sober now." Bella announced. He thought he heard a hint of regret in her voice.

"Good. I was worried about you back there." Seth teased.

"It's my fault. I know better than to drink tequila so fast." Bella replied while they walk up the front steps.

Bella's eyes fell onto the swing that swayed with the wind. Her heart cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you coming?" Seth held the front door open for her.

"I...no." Bella walked over to the swing and sat down. Looking out at the sky above she allowed the tears to trickle out and spill down her face.

Seth didn't say a word. He set down next to her and together they swung back and forth for a few minutes, silently.

"His hands made this swing." Bella rubbed the smooth wooden arm.

"He had such amazing hands." Bella couldn't explain it but she suddenly wanted to feel those hands on her. She needed the warmth that she had been without for so long.

"He was remarkably talented and creative." Seth commented.

"He was, wasn't he." Bella replied proudly.

"I can't believe he isn't here. I keep thinking that he will show up and tell me thanks for taking over his job until he returned." Seth heard himself sharing with Bella about his own pain at losing Jake.

"I know, right." Bella chuckled, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know if I will ever get pass this." Bella exhaled long and loud.

"You will Bella. You will because Jake Junior needs you too and so do we. We miss our old Bella." Seth turn his head to look at her.

"Old Bella?" Bella snorted.

"Yeah, she was a really great gal who knew how to make people laugh, keep the guys in line when they tracked mud into her clean floors and could cook better than any five star chef."

"Okay, now you're just sucking up." Bella laughed gently.

"I'm serious. You are a remarkable woman, just like Jake was a remarkable man. You will not only get through this but you will be stronger for it." Seth reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You have a lot of faith in me Seth." Bella's lower lip quivered.

"Of course I do. You had faith in me, when I needed it the most." Seth reminded her of how she had pushed and encouraged him with his education when he wanted to give up.

Bella looked down at their hands and realized that Seth's hands were just as warm as Jake's. They looked similar but felt entirely different.

"I should go to bed." Bella stood up quickly.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on the guys and I will be back shortly." Seth told her.

"Be safe." Bella threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hearty hug before fleeing inside the house.

Seth locked it up behind her. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had not once but twice this evening held her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

A sudden spark set up camp in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt that spark in a long time. He couldn't afford to have a crush on her. It wasn't plausible the first time around and he was sure as hell it wasn't reasonable now either.

Bella had just lost her husband and although he was playing Jake's part with being the new Alpha and mentoring Jake Junior, he didn't think the job included falling in love with Jake's true love.

XXX

A/N: Okay so this romantic tale is going to take some time before these two find themselves in the right frame of mind to find love within one another. Be patient with me. So now we know that Seth is not where near being a virgin and this old friend, Amanda, might help ease his frustration now that he can't really afford to get into a committed relationship. I was proud of Bella for not going too overboard at her party but for also finding the strength to celebrate with her friends even if it felt so wrong without Jake by her side. Xoxo A


	7. Under The Moonlight Our Lips M

Song Inspiration: Catalyst by Anna Nalick

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 7: Under The Moonlight Our Lips Met

Seth listened to Jared describe the odd scent he tracked to the north of their border. He agreed something was off about this situation. There was something on their land that smelled faintly like a vampire but there was another odor covering it up, like it wasn't quite a vampire. He wasn't sure if this was an entirely new creature or if it was somehow a rogue trying to keep them off of it's track. Normally vampires who wandered onto their land never knew of their existence. In fact, the look of surprise on their face was one of the reasons he enjoyed the kill so much. He liked to think that the vampires experienced the same amount of fear that they put humans through right before they killed them.

"Once I got to the border it just seemed to vanish." Jared scratched his head, looking as worried as Seth felt.

"Let's just make sure that the guys understand until we know exactly what it is we should be on full alert. No one needs to be sleeping on the job." Seth cocked an eyebrow when Jared gave him a look like no one had ever been caught sleeping before.

"Alright." Jared nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. I'm going home. I'm tired." Seth sighed heavily.

"How did it go?" Jared asked curiously.

Everyone knew that some of the gang were taking Bella out for her birthday. This was the first year that they didn't throw a bonfire or cook out and hung out all together. Seth and Leah insisted it would be easier to talk her out of the house if she didn't have to worry about so many eyes watching her every move.

The guys understood. It had been four months since Jake's death but they still felt awkward when near his widow. She was a reminder of their old friend and the friendship they lost.

"Good enough. She went to the club with us but damn Embry gave her five shots right off the bat. She is at home sober now." Seth chuckled.

"Why would he give her drinks? We all know about her drinking problem." Jared admitted.

"Excuse me?" Seth didn't like hearing that the pack was talking about Bella behind her back.

"Sometimes you slip up and we see your thoughts. Sorry bud, but we all know that she hits the bottle hard right before bedtime. Plus we overheard Charlie and Billy talking about it one night at a bonfire." Jared explained.

"Well, it's none of your concern. I will deal with it." Seth stated firmly.

"I know man but just remember we are here to help her too. You don't have to do everything on your own." Jared hated watching Seth feel the need to do it all by himself.

"I know. Thanks." Seth turned and jogged off.

He didn't want to discuss Bella anyfurther with Jared. He couldn't explain it but he felt very protective of her and especially her need for privacy. He didn't want everyone to learn about her weakness. He wanted to fix it before it became so big that they would need intervention to open her eyes and see the self destruction she was inflicting on herself.

Unlocking the door he made his way in and went straight up to the bathroom. It was his nightly ritual to take a shower, brush his teeth and then crawl into bed for a good night's rest. Stepping in the shower he found himself thinking about Amanda and her friend. When was the last time since he even had sex? Months. Many frustrating months. He hadn't given it much thought until Amanda reminded him of the good old days when he could enjoy the pleasure of having sex whenever he wanted.

Soaping up his hands he found himself tempted to relieve the tension. It might even help relax him he thought as he began to pump himself and imagined how his night could have ended if he had gone home with Amanda and her roommate.

XXX

Bella stared at the sleeping pill between her fingers. She was going to sleep in her own bed tonight but she was going to need some help. Looking at the pill that the doctor prescribed for her she wondered if it would knock her out quickly?

Swallowing the pill she opened the door and looked at the bed that sat in the center of the room. Taking a few small steps she reached out and slid her hand around the wooden bed post. Like the swing, Jake made this bed. She smiled sadly as she recalled the first night they shared in it.

Jake showed her that the bed was big enough to do any position she could imagined.

A soft chuckle escaped her.

He was such a good man and she knew he could never be replaced in her heart.

A feeling of dizziness took her by surprise. Walking closer to the bed she sat down on the edge and looked toward the window where the moon was so bright.

"I miss you Jake. I know you know this and I just wished it had been me that died that day and not you. You were always so much stronger than me. You knew how to bounce back when life threw you for a loop." Bella whispered to herself.

Laying on her side she continued to look at the moon while the pill took full effect and she was lost once again in a dream where she knew Jake would find her.

_**His arms circled around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest. **_

"_**You smell so delicious." He mumbled into her ear before nipping it. **_

_**Bella giggled. **_

"_**You don't smell so bad yourself." **_

"_**I miss this." Jake said. **_

"_**What?" Bella frowned wondering what he missed exactly. **_

"_**Holding you in my arms like this." He replied. **_

"_**Me too. I'm always so cold now. I feel like a human popsicle inside and out." **_

"_**It doesn't have to be that way. Let someone thaw out that heart of yours." **_

"_**I can't. I won't." Bella shook her head. **_

"_**Honey, you have too. I can't be there for you." **_

"_**But I want you to be." She whined. **_

"_**Bella, I will always be with you but you have to go on. Jake Junior needs his mother. Don't be selfish with your heart. Make me proud Bella. Find the strength that I know you have in you and take better care of our son." **_

"_**I'm trying my best." Bella replied. **_

"_**Are you? Really?" **_

"_**It's so hard being strong." Bella cried out. **_

"_**I know it is but you can do it." He replied softly. **_

"_**I love you Jake." **_

"_**I love you too." **_

"_**Then show me." Bella pleaded. **_

"_**Well, while I have you here." Jake tilted her chin up before kissing her. **_

_**Bella kept her eyes wide wanted to see his face. She missed it so damn much. **_

_**The kiss made her heart flutter and come alive. The warmth of his hands as he kneaded her back made her knees turn into jello. This was what passion felt like. **_

"_**Mmm...more." She pleaded, running her hands up his chest and around his neck. **_

"_**How much more?" He asked. **_

"_**All of you." She jumped up, circling his waist with her legs and pressed her heat against his crotch. **_

"_**Honey, we can't." Jake looked at her with the saddest eyes as he pulled her off of him. **_

"_**Why not? It's my dream, why can't I do what I want in it?" Bella demanded. **_

"_**Because honey it will make things harder when you wake up." Jake looked away from her as crocodile size tears poured out of her eyes. **_

"_**I don't want to wake up, ever." Bella grabbed his hands and lifted them up and put them on her chest. **_

"_**Don't say that Bella. You have a life to live. You must go on." Jake took his hands away and began to walk away from her. **_

"_**NO! Don't go Jake. Please I just...we can just talk...pleaseee." Bella screamed at him but he began to fade into the black mist. **_

"_**NOOOOo! It's not fair. It's not fair!" She yelled, stomping her feet like a two year old. **_

"Bella! Bella! Wake up." Seth pleaded with her.

He just got out of the shower and put his towel around his waist when he heard her screaming. He knew it was probably from another dream but he needed to be sure. He was surprised to find her not only in her room but in her bed as well.

Bella's fists pounded against his chest, while he sat next to her, trying to make her wake up and see that it was just him in her room.

"Jake?" Bella whispered, her eyes fluttering semi opened.

"No, Bella, it's me, Seth." Seth gulped hard when her fists opened up and laid flat on his bare chest. Normally Bella's touch was cool to his skin but tonight it felt warm.

The man in front of her stood bathed in the moonlight. In her mind's eye she saw her husband before her.

Her hands traveled up his chest, scooting up closer she ran her fingers over his lips. They felt so warm, so soft, so real.

"Kiss me. Please." She begged.

Seth gulped hard, surprised by her request.

"I shouldn't." Seth coughed nervously.

"Yes you should. I'm asking you to kiss me." Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Bella, it's me Seth, not Jake." Seth pleaded for her to listen but he could see that his words had fallen on deaf ears when she pressed her lips to his.

Seth felt a tremor of fear and excitement coursing through his veins. In his teen years he imagined this scenario a million times but now he knew this was wrong, yet he couldn't resist. He was frozen in place. He knew she was under the misguided concept that it was Jake she was kissing but what if he was wrong? What if she knew it was him and needed comfort?

He opened his mouth to try and convince her again that he wasn't Jake but she mistook it as an invitation. Her tongue was suddenly in his mouth and he couldn't push her away now even if he wanted too.

_**OH MY GOD! What am I going to do now? **_

The taste of her mouth set his whole body on fire. Every inch of him was responding to her touch. When he felt her moan he knew he couldn't stop himself from enjoying their kiss, even if it was wrong.

_**Damn this kiss is more incredible than I ever dreamed it could be. How can I stop this from continuing? Do I even want too? **_

"More." Bella moaned, climbing up on his lap and wrapping her legs around him.

Seth knew he was losing this battle.

Bella grinded against him, waking up a desire in his body that he hadn't quenched earlier in the shower.

"Touch me." Bella took his hands and led them to her chest.

Seth heard loud sirens going off in his head. They were reaching a point of no return. If he gave her what she asked for and later woke up to realize her mistake then the friendship they had formed over the years would be in jeopardy. He couldn't allow that. He had a responsibility to protect her and right now she needed protection from him.

"No Bella, I can't." Seth picked her up and put her back where she had been laying before he entered the room. Standing over the bed he saw the heart wrenching look on her face.

"Why not? I need you." She slurred as her eyes fluttered until she was lost in her dream world once again.

Seth exhaled loudly, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face. His body ached. Looking down at himself he saw the tent that formed under his towel.

He knew another shower would be required before he could get any sleep tonight. His eyes gazed over her one more time before he forced himself to leave the room and prayed that tomorrow she would forgive him for his moment of weakness.

XXX

The next day...

Seth been up only an hour when Charlie and Sam arrived.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked as Seth handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Asleep." Seth glanced up at the ceiling.

"We came over today to talk to you about a couple of things." Charlie glanced at Sam for a second before giving Seth a nervous smile.

" ." Seth leaned up against the counter.

"I got the report back from Seattle police department. The fire was definitely not an accident." Charlie paused giving Seth time to absorb the shock.

"The wiring was faulty but what really caused the explosion was a homemade bomb they found in Jacob's office."

Seth's mouth dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he heard. A bomb. Why? Who would be so cruel? Who would want to start the fire? Was it meant for Jake? Or was it just about taking down the shop?

"Are you sure of that?" Seth gulped hard.

"Absolutely." Charlie nodded his head.

"Why? I don't get it." Seth was puzzled.

"We don't know. But we are going to find out." Sam finally spoke up.

"What else did you need to discuss with me?" Seth's head was reeling with so many thoughts all at once.

"It's about Bella. We think it's time for us to have a intervention about her drinking." Charlie sighed heavily.

"I don't know. When she hears about the bomb she is going to sink into a deeper depression." Seth warned them.

"Not necessarily. I mean it doesn't change the fact that he is dead." Charlie frowned.

"Bella isn't going to take the news well that her husband was murdered." Seth replied.

"We have to tell her eventually." Sam stated.

"I'm just worried that when she learns someone possibly set out to kill her husband it is going to send her off the deep end.I think we need to wait awhile." Seth answered.

"How much time do you think she needs?" Charlie didn't want to step on Seth's toes but he knew his daughter better than they did. Each day that passed since Jake's death he watched his daughter falling into a deep abyss of sorrow and pity.

"I don't know but let me talk to her about the drinking before you guys corner her." Seth offered.

"Okay. But in one month if she is still drinking and making poor decisions because of it, we are stepping in." Charlie warned him.

"Okay. Fair enough." Seth agreed. "How do we find who murdered Jake?"

"I'm going to check out a few leads I have with the contractor they hired to complete the new bay. Sam recalled that they also painted Jacob's office for him. So they had access to the room where the bomb was placed behind the wall." Charlie informed him.

"So it was literally put behind a wall?" Seth chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought back to when the repairman were around. He couldn't recall anyone who stuck out more than the rest.

"Yep." Sam and Charlie said in unison.

"Well, keep me updated and let me know what I can do to help. I will talk to Bella and once we know who did it, then I think it will be safer to tell Bella everything we know about Jake's death." Seth sighed nervously.

"Good. Remember Seth I love her and I know you care about her but we have to stop her from hurting herself or worse Jake Junior. "Charlie patted Seth on the back before he followed Sam quietly out the back door before Bella woke up and discovered them in her kitchen.

Seth filled his cup and sat down at the table. He wondered how he was going to keep all of this from Bella while he also confronted her with a problem that was slowly changing her with each passing day.

XXX

A/N: Okay so they just shared their first kiss. Although Bella had been drinking and took a sleeping pill beforehand. Do you think she will remember it tomorrow? Also, noticed a big decline in reviews. I apologize if this story isn't going in the direction you had hoped. I'm trying so hard to make this unravel the way it would in reality. Thank you for the support and to all of you guys who are still reading it. Xoxo August


	8. There Are Good Days and Then There Are B

Song Inspiration: You Owe Me Nothing In Return by Alannis Morissette

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 8: There Are Good Days and Then There Are Bad Days...

Seth managed to close the office on time today. He was working as a Veterinary Assistant in Forks with hopes of one day buying out Mr. VanWright, who was considering retirement in the near future.

Seth's phone rang, taking it out he answered it as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hi Seth." It was his mother.

"Hi." Seth answered.

"Do you know where Bella is today? She told me she would pick up little Jake by five and it's already seven o'clock." Sue asked with a slight annoyed tone.

"Damn it." Seth grumbled.

"I'm sorry Seth but normally I wouldn't mind watching him a few extra hours but this is getting ridiculous. It's the third time this week that she is either late or a no show." Sue exhaled loudly.

"I know Mom. I will come get him." Seth droved in the direction of his mother's house instead of home.

"Charlie is out looking for her. He is really worried." Sue warned him.

"I'm sure he is." Seth chewed on his lower lip, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Okay. Well, see you in a bit." Sue hung up.

Seth looked at the misty shower on his windshield and wondered what could have possibly kept her so busy that she had forgotten her son today. The day before she realized they were out of milk and went to the grocery store where she stayed for nearly two hours and returned home with milk, bread and eggs. He didn't believe that was the only place shevisitedbut he kept his opinion to himself when he watched her play with little Jake and appeared to be all smiles for her son.

Seth quickly retrieved little Jake from his mother's care and drove them both home.

He hoped she would be there and was able to provide him with a reasonable excuse.

When they entered the house he noticed none of the lights were on and Bella's truck wasn't parked in the driveway. Calling her phone he knew it would go to voicemail, which it did.

What if she was in trouble? What if today something really bad happened to her? He just didn't know what to think anymore.

Charlie called him and informed him that Bella wasn't seen in town at all today and he was heading to the school next to see if she was dealing with something there. Seth thanked him and started preparing little Jake for a bath.

A hour later he received another call informing him that Bella wasn't at the school nor anywhere else in La Push. Seth was growing alarmed. Where could she be? Was she in danger? Did whoever kill Jake go after her now? Did she do something to purposely harm herself? So many possibilities flew through his head.

"Damn it." Seth called Leah who agreed to come over and help watch little Jake while he ran patrol. Seth also called uponthe guys to search the woods and surrounding area for any signs of her.

Leah walked in the house when he got a call from Quil who gave him the news.

"She is at the cemetery." Quil stated sadly.

"Are you sure?" Seth gulped hard.

"Yeah, I smelled her right away as I approached it. She is at his grave." Quil's voice trembled.

"Okay. Thanks. I got it from here." Seth hung up the phone. Phasing in wolf form he raced to the cemetery. He just needed to see with his own two eyes that she was physically okay.

The rain had been a on and off occurrence today so the ground was soaked. When he found her laying on top of Jake's grave,her clothes were wet and covered with mud along with her long hair.

"Bella. Honey you need to come home." Seth knelt down on the ground, trying to lift her up but she struggled against him.

"NO. I don't want to go back there. I want to be here with him." Bella argued in a hoarse voice.

"You have to go home Bella. You are going to be so sick from laying out here." Seth insisted, taking her hands and yanking her up off the ground.

"Leave me alone! I don't want your help and I sure as hell don't want your pity." Bella's eyes glared furiously.

"Really? You don't want my pity? Then stop acting so pitiful." Seth couldn't stop his anger from exploding. Bella's lack of concern for other people in her life made him wasn't like her to be this damn selfish. He realized that Charlie and the others were right. Bella was only getting worse, not better.

"What?" Bella wiped away a loose lock of wet hair from her pale face.

"You! You don't want my help but you don't want to help yourself either. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of watching you slowly destroy yourself and everything that Jake loved about you."

"It's my choice." Bella snapped.

"No it isn't. You have a son damn it. A son who has already lost one parent. Jake didn't choose to leave you or his son but you're choosing to abandon JJ." Seth growled as he stood up and took a step back from her.

Bella stood up and looked at him with intense anger.

"I love my son." Bella shouted .

"Do you? Cause you don't act like a mother who loves her son. Where is he Bella? Huh? You forgot to pick him up again today!" Seth snarled.

"I..it was...I thought you were." Bella shook her head trying to remember what day of the week it was.

"No I got off at 7 o'clock Bella. It's already after nine. Your father has been combing the streets and dirt roads between here and Forks looking for you."

"I'm sorry." Bella whimpered.

"Sorry? I'm so sick of hearing you use that word Bella. Stop being so damn sorry and do something about yourself. He's gone. It hurts like hell but you can't keep drinking yourself into a stupor just so that you can pretend that none of this happened. It did happen. Face it. Move on." Seth's demanded.

"I'm trying!" Bella shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"NO you aren't! You are just trying enough to get from one hour to the next. Did you drink today Bella?" Seth thought he smelt a hint of alcohol on her breath when he arrived.

"I...a little." Bella's face flushed pink with embarrassment.

"You are driving and drinking now? How reckless and stupid is that?"

"I know." Bella cried out.

"Then stop it. If you don't Bella, then Charlie is going to lock you up in some rehab until you get well enough to be near your son again." Seth was only partially lying to her. He knew that Charlie was considering the idea if things got much worse.

"You would let him do that to me?" Bella gasped.

"I wouldn't have a choice Bella. You are putting yourself in harmsway. I want to keep you safe. You are my friend. I care about you. If the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't you do the same for me?" Seth pointed out that he wasn't doing this to be cruel but because he cared.

"I...yes. Yes, I would." Bella blinked as warm tears made a trail down her dirty face.

"Then let me help you stop drinking and start living again. We all miss Jake Bella. We all know how much you loved him and he loved you. We understand the need to grieve for him but we can't put up with you hurting yourself any longer." Seth filled the space between them, putting his arms around her and pulling her up against him. He could feel her breathe on his chest. She was freezing and he knew the warmth of his body would help with that.

"I drink Seth because I can dream about him. I needed more time with him. He was ripped out of my life before I was ready to let him go." Bella sobbed.

"I know." Seth rubbed her back softly.

"In my dreams we are so happy and he talks to me and holds me." Bella continued to confess her desperate need to drink.

Seth looked down at her. He began to remember the night she had mistook him for Jake and the kiss he received from her. Luckily for him she didn't remember it at all.

"Bella, I understand what it is like to dream about someone that you really loved but when you wake up, you have to accept the fact that it was only a dream. Jake will always be here." Seth pointed to her chest.

Bella looked up at him, smiling softly she understood that he was trying to make her see; that the path she was on wasn't healthy for her or her son.

"I know. I will get better Seth. I don't need rehab. I can stop drinking. Trust me." Bella pleaded.

"I will give you a chance Bella but if I don't see any improvements then you force me to step back and let everyone else take over. I don't think you want that, do you?" Seth smiled sadly at her.

"No. Lord no." Bella shook her head adamantly.

"Good. Now let's get you home and cleaned up. I just hope you haven't made yourself sick from this." Seth scoop her up in his arms and walked them to where her vehicle was parked.

"I can walk." Bella chuckled.

"I know but sometimes it's okay to let someone help you." Seth replied.

"Thank you Seth."

Seth put her down on her own two feet in front of her truck. He started to turn and walk away but she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she jumped into her truck.

Seth touch the spot where her cool lips had touched his face. Watching her drive away he wondered how long he would be able to keep his private thoughts at bay from the pack? If anyone suspected that his crush on Bella returned, it might upset the balance of things. He knew they all saw Bella as Jake's girl. Jake was gone now. Bella was alive. She was a woman with needs and would eventually want to share her life and her body with someone. Why couldn't he be that someone? Okay, so there was a four year age difference but he was still an adult.

Phasing he pushed the thoughts of Bella completely out of his mind and instead focused on trying to protect those he loved from the danger that lurk in the forests. .

XXX

Bella woke up early the following morning. After changing into some clean clothes she made her way to the kitchen and started cooking a big breakfast for Seth and the rest of the pack. She wanted to make amends for her awful behavior. She knew they were all walking on eggshells around her these past few months. She wanted to show them her appreciation for helping out with little Jake when she wasn't there for him.

"Man, am I dreaming?" Seth rubbed his head as he stepped into the kitchen wearing only a pair of black and green plaid pajama bottoms.

Bella gulped hard when she spied how well chiseled his chest appeared. She hadseen Seth without a shirt over a dozen times before but today he seemed much older, more manly than she remembered.

"I hope not. I made plenty of food for you and the guys." Bella chuckled, turning her attention back to the flap jackswhile shaking off the odd sensations that his bare chest had created.

"All of us?" Seth cried out happily as he took inventory of all the different food she cooked. There was three kinds of muffins, bacon, sausage, gravy, biscuits and he saw a stack of flapjacks she was working on as well.

"Call them up. I would but I don't think they would come by." Bella frowned.

"What? Come on Bella they love your cooking." Seth laughed merrily before walking to the house phone and dialing a few numbers. Ten minutes later the pack members begun to show up at her house, just like old times.

"I would kill for these muffins." Jared sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"Haha. Well, I think I might explode from the flapjacks." Quil wiped the syrup from his mouth. He consumed twelve of them within the first twenty minutes of his arrival.

"All I ask is that you help clean up before you take off on me." Bella winked at Seth playfully. They both knew how much the guys enjoyed food but loathed doing dishes.

"Ahh man! I knew there was a catch." Embry joked.

"Look at little Jake. He is stuffing himself with muffins." Jared watched proudly as their future Alpha tried to fill himself up with his mother's homemade strawberry muffins.

"Can you blame him?" Seth smiled proudly as well at little Jake.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Quil asked everyone around the table.

"Plans?" Bella looked curiously at them.

"It's Halloween Bella. You know how we love our tricks and treats." Embry laughed wickedly while giving Quil a high five across her table.

"When will you boys grow up?" Bella laughed softly.

"Never, if we can help it." Embry replied and received cheers from the other guys.

"I'm taking Claire into Forks to the Halloween festival." Quil informed them.

"Seriously? How late will you be there?" Embry looked deeply disappointed.

"Not too long." Quil smacked him on the back.

"Good, cause I need someone to hold my egg cartons while I smash some houses." Jared teased.

"I thought you and Kim were going to Port Angeles to that haunted house." Seth recalled Kim and Emily talking about going together with their menfolk.

"I don't know. I mean how scary can it really be?" Jared rolled his eyes practically.

"True. What about you Bella? What are you going to do do with little Jake?" Embry asked. Suddenly all eyes were on her. She gulped hard. She had completely forgotten about the holiday. It wasn't one of her favorites to begin with. Jake enjoyed it, not so much her.

"I will be here passing out candy I suppose." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Passing out candy? How boring." Quil teased her.

"Little Jake is too young to even appreciate the candy he would get so why bother dressing him up and pushing him up and down the crowded streets?" Bella sighed heavily.

"I can help you with it." Seth offered.

"What? No, you should go out and have some fun. You do enough around here as it is." Bella shook her head.

"I insist. Besides, I already got him a cute outfit to match mine." Seth announced.

"Oh good lord. What did you get him?" Embry snickered.

"I'm going as a pirate and he is going to be my little parrot." He replied.

The whole room erupted with laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Seth demanded.

Bella reached out touching his arm and pushed back her own laughter.

" A parrot? My son is going as a parrot." Bella pressed her lips together to prevent the giggles that threaten to burst.

"Yes. What's the big damn joke?"

"Well, seeing on how he is a future Alpha and someday will phase into a big hairy wolf, a parrot seems a little weak, don't you think?"

"Look it was all they had left." Seth explained.

"It's the thought that counts." Bella glanced at the other guys and shot them a warning look to drop the subject.

"True." Quil agreed.

"Alright, now that you guys have been fed and entertained I'm going to go take my son and clean him up while you clean in here." Bella picked up her son and left the room.

Just before her foot landed on the first stair she heard the sounds of water and chairs moving about. She was pleased with this morning's breakfast and more pleased that she didn't once think about needing a drink or how much she missed seeing Jake's smiling face among his friends.

XXX

A/N: The song I have listed really made me think of how Seth looks at Bella. It's from his POV. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Okay so Seth has finally gotten thru to Bella about her drinking and how far she is letting her grief affect her position as a mother. Hopefully she will get better with time. How long do you think it will last before someone figures out that Seth has feelings for Bella? Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I will be on vacation this weekend so I won't be updating again until next Tuesday. Xoxo August


	9. Learning To Live Without You

Song Inspiration: Can't Go Back by Rosi Golan *This song put me in Bella's head and how she must feel at this point in her life*

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 9: Learning To Live Without You

Bella looked at the mess on the floor. Festive paper and bows surrounded her son who seemed to enjoy playing with the packaging rather than the gifts he received.

"You are so silly." Bella laughed.

"Pretty." Little Jake cried out happily as he picked up the paper and threw it over his head.

"Yes you are." Bella smiled down at him.

"Momma. Pretty." Little Jake clapped happily.

"Ahhh...you're a sweet talker like your daddy." Bella gulped hard as the memory of Jake and how they spend last Christmas together began to slip past the invisible barrier she put in place the second she woke up this morning. She struggled each day with the memories of the life she once had with Jake. The only way she could manage to stop the routine drinking was to keep all thoughts of him out of her head.

Seth knew she was struggling with it but she promised him she would and could stop.

She didn't want to let him down. He held his end of the bargain and managed to keep Charlie from trying to form an intervention with her.

"Hey guys." Seth walked into the house with snow flakes sprinkled on top of his coal black hair.

"Hi." Bella said as little Jake made his way as fast as his little legs would take him. Wrapping his arms around Seth's leg he let out a loud squeal.

"Hey little man." Seth unwrapped JJ from his leg and picked him up, putting him on his hip.

"Pretty. Momma. Presents." JJ said excitedly.

"Okay." Seth chuckled and looked at Bella.

"He likes the decorative paper and bows more than the presents we bought him." Bella explained.

"Oh! How did it go after I left?" Seth worried about how Bella would deal with the day after he left to visit a friend.

Leah and several other people promised to stop by and pass out presents while he was gone. He didn't trust her to be alone for too long. She wasn't drinking anymore but he knew that today was going to be a rough day for her. It was not only the first Christmas without Jake but it was also the day he proposed to her many years ago.

"Busy. Very busy. I saved you some cake." Bella replied while continuing to pick up the mess that her son wanted to play with.

"Really?" Seth was pleased to hear that. Bella made her special christmas cake that reminded him of vanilla ice cream with cherries mixed in it.

"Yeah, I hid you a piece." Bella chuckled.

"I love you." Seth exclaimed.

Bella stared at him for a moment before she laughed.

"What's wrong?" He knew she was hiding something from him.

"Nothing." Bella shrugged her shoulders and kept her face downward as she picked up the trash.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Seth set JJ down. JJ ran over to his new truck and kept himself busy while the grown ups talked.

Seth made his way across the room, taking the trash bag from her hand. Lifting her head up he looked deeply into her eyes, he could see the tears that glisten within them.

"Bella." He pleaded for her to talk to him.

"It's just that...for a second there...one brief second...you reminded me of Jake." Bella exhaled sharplywhilea single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"How did I do that?" Seth used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Jake use to tell me how much he loved me whenever I saved him cake." Bella laughed softly as the memory of his smile filled her heart with happiness.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella. You did so good today and I manage to be the one to cause you to cry." Seth stroked the side of her face with his finger and continue to look directly at her.

"It's not your fault. I've wanted to cry all day but held back." Bella sniffled.

"I'm proud of you. I know how hard these last two months have been for you. I've only had to wake you up twice." Seth teased her.

"Thank you." Bella smiled tenderly.

"For what?" Seth frowned at her.

"You're a young single guy who should be having the time of your life but instead you have to deal with being an Alpha. You work full time too but you also find the time to help me with things around the house and with little Jake. I don't know how you do it?" Bella sighed.

"I do it because I want too."

"Still, you should be going out and finding someone special for you. There are millions of women out there dying for you to fall in love with one of them."

Seth moved his hand away from her face and let it fall to his side.

"I'm in no hurry to find love. When it happens it will happen naturally." Seth replied.

"I agree but I will understand if you want to go out and you know...date and stuff."

Seth wondered where this was all coming from? Why was Bella encouraging him to find a girlfriend? Did she think he was lonely? He didn't have time to be lonely? Secretly Seth was seeing someone. They weren't in love or shopping for engagement rings but they were enjoying each other's bodies.

Seth kept Amanda in the dark about his personal life. The only information she received from him was where he worked and lived. There was nothing more to really tell her. She told him things and he liked hearing about her life and daily drama but he never shared his own. It didn't seem to bother her and that made things easier for him.

"Bella, don't worry I'm not living my life like a monk." Seth watched as her pale cheeks turn a light rosy pink.

"Oh. I mean...well...who?" Bella mumbled with a frown on her face.

"Umm... She is just a old friend that I like to hang out with when I have time." Seth felt odd talking to Bella about his friend with benefits. He knew she would dislike the arrangement they had but not everyone needed a serious relationship.

"Have I met her?"Bella asked curiously.

"No." Seth took the bag of trash out of her hands and went to put it in the barrel out back.

When he returned he found the living room area desolate. He carefully listened and located Bella with JJ in his room. She changed his clothes and read him a short story before giving him a kiss goodnight.

Seth liked how she was starting to get into a routine with JJ. He needed consistency in his life and so did she.

Seth picked up a movie that Embry gave him for a Christmas present,put it in the DVD player and sat down in the center of the couch.

Bella came into the room and looked at the screen.

"I hear this is a cute movie." Bella commented softly.

"Then sit and watch it with me." Seth patted the free area next to him.

Bella sat down, making sure there was plenty of space between them.

The movie made them both laugh and forget their troubles. Bella scooted closer to Seth when she grew cold. When the movie finally ended, they both sat there yawning but neither making a move to go to bed.

"How is work?" Bella asked.

"Good. Mr. Vanwright is hinting that if I take over his office in a year he will sell it to me at a great bargain." Seth replied.

"That would be wonderful." Bella nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

"Yes it would be." Seth agreed yawning long and loud.

"We should go to bed." Bella sighed heavily.

"Yes we should."

Neither of them moved. Bella curled her legs underneath her and then very softly placed her head on his broad shoulder.

"Did you have a good Christmas Bella?" Seth hoped his gift was appropriate. He wanted to do something really special for her like Jake always had in the past but he feared it might look odd to all their family and friends. He was doing good not letting anyone hear or see how Bella really affected him. He didn't want to stir up drama in their lives.

"I did. Thank you again for the housecoat and rain boots. I really needed new ones." Bella chuckled.

"Sorry that old housecoat was so thin you could see right through it." Seth stated.

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Seth frowned.

"You mean, when I was wearing it you could literally see me naked underneath it?" Bella gulped hard.

"A little." Seth admitted his cheeks grew hot as he blushed.

"OH MY GOD! You could've told me that before now." Bella exclaimed.

"I'm a gentleman Bella. I kept my eyes above your shoulders." Seth laughed.

"Still, what about the other guys? What if I came down while they were here? Would you have warned me then?" Bella looked him in the eyes while she awaited his response.

"I wouldn't let them see you like that." Seth replied firmly.

"How could you have stopped them?" Bella teased.

"I would have taken you back upstairs and informed you to put on some clothes for starters and if I'd walked in on them staring at you in that coat I would have knock them so hard they wouldn't be able to see for a week." Seth snorted.

"So it was okay that you could see me but not them?" Bella laughed nervously.

"I already told you that I didn't look. I wouldn't dare." Seth said with conviction.

"Wow, I'm not sure if I like how respectful you are or if I should feel insulted by your lack of attraction for me." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as they locked eyes.

"You are a lovely woman Bella. I've seen men look at you when you enter a room. Never doubt that you aren't pretty enough for anyone." Seth grazed her face with the palm of his hand as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Bella wondered if they were flirting or just complimenting each other.

"I should go to bed now." Bella stood up and gave him a quick smile before she left the room.

Ten minutes after she crawled in bed, she heard him make his way up the stairs and slip into the room next to hers. She found herself wondering who this girl was that Seth was secretly seeing and why he didn't introduce her to any of his friends? What kind of relationship did they share exactly?

Closing her eyes she fell asleep with a curious smile on her face.

XXX

Rachel stopped by the house to pick up a dress that Bella offered to loan her for the New Years Eve party she and Paul were attending in Forks. It wasn't a glamorous party but it was sure to be tons of fun and plenty of food and drink.

"Why aren't you going?" Rachel asked as Bella located the black and silver sequin dress she wore one year she had gone out with Jake to a party in Seattle.

"I don't see the point. I am trying to stay out of trouble." Bella stated casually.

"Trouble? You? Is that even possible?" Rachel teased her sister in law.

"Apparently I attract trouble. I would want to taste the bubbly and that would cause everyone to go in alarm mode." Bella sighed sadly.

"Bella, you aren't drinking like you use too. It's New Year's Eve, everyone drinks to celebrate." Rachel huffed.

"I know but the thought of midnight when everyone is hugging and kissing that someone special makes me dread the thought of going out" Bella reminded her that most of the people attending the party would come as couples. She didn't want to be a third wheel.

"So you would rather be depressed here all alone instead of being with us?" Rachel worried about her spending too much time alone. She even told her father the other day that she wished Bella would go out and do something fun for a change. Billy told her to leave Bella be. When she was ready, she would go out more but until then he didn't want anyone pressuring her to move forward too fast.

"I don't know." Bella sighed loudly.

"Get dressed." Rachel pleaded.

"I ….okay." Bella knew better than to argue with Rachel and besides she realized that Rachel was right. If she stayed home that bottle of wine in the fridge would be far too tempting not to drink come midnight. If she was at a party then drinking would be more acceptable.

"Good. Now wear something cute." Rachel took the outfit Bella loaned her and left before Bella could change her mind.

Bella turned back toward her closet and wondered if it was possible to look cute when inside she felt cold and dead.

XXX

"What's the rush?" Seth laughed as Rachel came barreling down the stairs.

"I got to get home and get dressed for the party in Forks tonight." Rachel replied happily.

"Who is going?" Seth had Collin and Brady patrolling tonight since they were the only two who didn't have dates for tonight's festivities.

"The whole pack and Bella." Rachel smiled excitedly.

"Bella is going?" Seth choked.

"Yep. I talked her into it."

"You did? Wow. I thought she...oh well. That's good." Seth was more than surprised to learn that Bella was willingly going out tonight. He hoped she wouldn't stay home and be depressed but now this latest change in plans put a damper on his own. He intended to go see Amanda for a little fun.

Taking his phone out he debated on how to break the news to Amanda that he changed his mind. He didn't want to upset her. He knew she wanted to show him off to some of her friends but he couldn't afford to let Bella go out and possibly get drunk. She was doing so well and he didn't want to see her backlash.

"Hey sexy." Amanda's voice was thick with desire as she answered her phone.

"Hey. I hate to do this but I can't make it tonight." Seth chewed on his lower lip as he awaited for her to argue with him.

"Oh. Why not?" Amanda asked sadly.

"I have a friend who really needs me tonight. They lost someone very close to them and it's their first New Year without them." Seth gave her the basic details. She wasn't really his girlfriend so he wasn't really betraying her but he wanted to be as honest as possible with her.

"Okay. It sucks but I understand. Just come see me as soon as you can. I miss you." Amanda pleaded.

"I will try my best." Seth was relieved she didn't throw a ruckus about it. Most girls would have been insanely suspicious or worse angry as hell for breaking a date at such late notice.

"Good. Happy New Year Seth." Amanda chuckled softly.

"Happy New Year Amanda." Seth hung up his phone and headed up the stairs to make sure that Bella hadn't changed her mind about tonight. He just gave up a night of some hot steamy action and he just hoped it wasn't done in vain.

XXX

Bella pulled out a navy blue and black striped dress that she bought a few months before Jacob's death. She held it against her and looked into the mirror. She just hoped it fit. She had lost ten pounds since his death. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to replay last New Years Eve, the last one she spent with her husband.

"Hey." Seth knocked on her door that was left wide open.

Bella opened her eyes and turned toward him.

"Hey." Bella inhaled deeply, trying to fight back the tears that the memory created.

"What's wrong?" Seth walked toward her.

"I was just ...it's stupid." Bella shook her head and gulped hard.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I was looking at this dress and I allowed myself to remember last year when Jake took me to Seattle. " Bella laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny."

"Well, I just remembered how we argued several times. I was so worried about little Jake. He kept insisting that our son wouldn't care that we weren't spending his first new year with him. Eventually I calmed down enough and enjoyed the night Jake planned for us."

"Oh." Seth was relieved to see she could actually look back fondly at the memories she made with Jake.

"What are you doing tonight? Going out with your secret friend, perhaps?" Bella teased.

"Nope. I thought I would go with you guys to Forks." Seth announced.

Bella frowned at him.

"What? You don't want me to tag along?" Seth pretended to look hurt.

"No. I mean, I would love for you to go but I didn't think you would want to hang out with us old folks." Bella replied.

"Oh my God Bella! You are like what four years older than me. That hardly makes you guys that much older." Seth snorted rudely.

"True. Well, are you meeting someone at the party?" Bella didn't know why she kept putting her nose in his personal life. She really had no room to be so pushy. Seth pretty much stayed out of her business and she owed him the same.

"Nope. I was kind of hoping you might allow me to escort you." Seth flashed her one of his famous smiles.

Bella was speechless. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt almost light headed. Why would he want to hang out with her? Was this his sneaky way of preventing her from drinking tonight?

"I'm going to have a drink tonight Seth. Just one." Bella warned him.

"I don't care how many drinks you have." Seth chuckled.

"Oh really? Then why are you really wanting to be my date for the evening when you could just as easily hook up with your secret friend and have a better time with her?" Bella glared at him suspiciously.

"I always have fun when I'm with you. You and I are close friends, aren't we? Can't two friends go to a party and hang out together?" Seth hoped he sounded convincing.

"I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good. Get dressed and I will be waiting for you downstairs in ….a hour and half." Seth informed her.

"Okay." Bella knew better than to argue with him. She knew that Rachel really wanted her to get out of the house so she didn't feel so guilty with the thought of Bella sitting at home alone.

Seth left the room smiling from ear to ear.

Bella looked at the dress again in the mirror and wondered if she could pull it off. The thought of Seth acting as her date made her giggle. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction when they walked in together. Would they think he was just there to watch over her or would juicy gossip be spread all over town about them? Either way she knew they would be one of the major topics of the the bright side she was relieved they would have something new to talk about. She was tired of the sympathetic looks and the constant inquiries of how she was handling the loss of her husband.

It was time for a change and tonight was just as good as any to make that first step in her new life.

XXX

A/N: So Bella caved in to Rachel and is now going to a party. Wonder how her night will end? What do you think about Seth giving up his date for the night? Do you think he hopes for a repeat of that kiss? It's nice to hear Bella finally accepting her life without Jake but don't think that she has completely gotten past her grief or that she will jump the first guy she meets. Cause we all know how she was after Edward left in New Moon, she wanted a friend to hang out with but no romance. Thank you for reading this story and very soon the story will jump a year ahead to start the romance between Bella/Seth, so please hang in there with me. Xoxo


	10. The Tragedy of Time

Song Inspiration:One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles

Banner by: Mist

Crazy Glue: Chapter 10: The Tragedy of Time...

Bella held the lukewarm glass of champagne firmly between both of her hands as she casually made her way around the room. Everyone smiled politely at her as they took turns greeting her. Seth stayed glued to her side for the first hour of the evening. She eventually insisted he go and mingle with some of the single ladies. It wasn't lost on her the envious looks that the ladies were giving her when Seth held out his arm to hold onto while they walked around the room.

She enjoyed watching him work the room. He was all smiles and constant politeness. She wondered why he went to Veterinary school when he could have just as easily become a politician. People swarmed around him like bees to honey. His smile put you at ease and those boyish dimples gave him such a sweet demeanor, you just naturally felt warm and safe when he was near.

Her heart skipped an extra beat when it dawned on her that all the qualities she liked about Seth, were some of the same that had drawn her to Jake.

Smiling sadly she also realized that unlike Seth, Jake made her crazy with desire and she seriously doubted that she would ever find herself reacting that way with Seth.

"Hey gorgeous." Paul stepped up next to her pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

"Hi Paul." Bella still found it funny how they were family now when once upon a time she hated his guts.

"Why aren't you dancing? I know you're dying to get out there and show us how to do it." Paul smirked.

Bella smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ass." Bella laughed.

"A fine ass." Paul twirled around to show off his sexy attributes.

"I'm glad that Rachel loves you so much because I seriously don't know how she puts up with you." Bella teased.

"I have my ways of keeping her happy in the bed and out and that is why she puts up with my shit." Paul wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella nearly choked on her drink.

"Are you bothering Bella?" Rachel asked walking up to the two of them.

"Hardly. I'm chatting her up." Paul winked at Bella.

"Chatting uh? Probably more like giving her a hard time." Rachel shook her head in dismay.

"He was actually just telling me how much he loves you and doesn't know how he lucked out to find such an amazing woman like you." Bella watched as Paul's cheeks turn a light shade of red while Rachel gave her a puzzled look.

"He said that?" Rachel wasn't buying it.

"I sure did." Paul nudged Bella, playing along with the game.

"Well, if you feel that way then you won't mind taking me out on that dance floor. " Rachel gave Bella a quick wink before Paul happily led her away.

Bella exhaled softly.

She missed hanging out with Paul and Rachel. In the past her and Jacob preferred hanging out with them the most out of all their friends. They took family vacations together and often just hung out at one another's house on the weekends.

Bella scanned the room for someone she might be comfortable to chat with to help keep her mind from wandering into the past. Looking at the large clock that was purposely set in center of the room to display the time, she realized it was drawing closer to midnight and she didn't want to be in the room when all the happy couples would turn and kiss one another with hopes of sharing another year with each other.

No, she planned on sneaking out one of the exits and finding somewhere tosit quietly until things calm down. She was starting to like the idea even more that Seth brought her tonight. She would want to go home shortly after midnight and knew he planned to relieve the guys patrolling.

"Excuse me."

Bella felt an elbow hit her in the rib. Looking up in pain she didn't recognize her assailant.

"Ouch."

"I'm so sorry." The stranger apologized.

"It's okay." Bella tried to walk away but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back toward him.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you. I was trying to get away from someone and wasn't watching my clumsy arms." He asked.

"I'm fine. Really. It's okay." Bella gulped hard as she looked at his eyes. "Did you get away?"

"Uh?" He frowned at her before it occurred to him what she was asking about. "Oh yeah."

He looked behind him and then gave her a relieved look.

"I'm scared to ask why you were running away from someone." Bella chuckled nervously and then looked at his hand that was still holding onto her arm.

He dropped it like it burned him.

"I only agreed to come to this party tonight to appease my mother. She thinks that it's necessary for me to mingle among the living." He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Do you usually hang out with dead people?" Bella joked.

"Ummm...no." He laughed roughly.

Bella got a bad feeling suddenly in the pit of her stomach when he didn't sound convincing enough for her.

"I really don't." He cried out when he saw she wasn't buying into his earlier answer.

"Then why would you put it that way?" Bella took a step back.

"I work in a museum. I get really involved with my work. Sometimes when we get a new attraction in I will stay in my office for days cataloging and she fears that I don't get out into the real world enough." He explained further.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Bella laughed softly, feeling a little less nervous around him.

"Good. I didn't want to leave you with the idea that I hang out with dead people." He chuckled.

Bella found his laugh appealing. Her eyes traveled over him from head to toe. She was impressed. He look to be close to her own age maybe a few years older. He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt with a pair of black trousers. His hair was a bit messy but in an adorable way. He stood at least six foot and although he looked more on the lean side, she could see the outline of his upper arms through the shirt and knew there was some muscles beneath the material.

"No, that wouldn't be a good impression." Bella agreed.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Alex." He extended his hand out to her.

Bella took his hand and shook it quickly before responding to him.

"I'm Bella."

"Bella. That's a lovely name. Do you live here in Forks?"

"No. I used to before I got married." Bella replied automatically. She caught his smile falter before he put back in place.

"Is your husband here tonight?" He looked around the crowded room. He didn't want to get mixed up in a brawl. He knew how territorial some married men could be.

"No. I'm afraid...well...he died." Bella gulped hard as the words made her heart ache terribly with pain. It was like getting a brain freeze. The pain would sneak up on her and leave her almost paralyzed in agony.

"I'm terribly sorry." Alex felt awfully embarrassed. He could see the toll it took on her to say it.

"It's okay." Bella licked her lips before taking a big sip on her drink.

"I should ….well...it's drawing close to midnight and I should go find my mother." Alex looked awkwardly around the room.

"Yeah, I should find my friend." Bella sighed heavily.

"Bella do you live near here?" Alex found himself asking.

"I live in La Push. It's an Indian Reservation." Bella answered and then hated herself for doing it. She knew it wasn't wise to tell someone she just met where she lived.

"Interesting. You don't look like an Indian." He teased.

"I'm not. I ….my husband was." Bella said.

"I see. Well, I will be in town from time to time. Mainly on the weekends. Maybe we could catch a movie or a cup of coffee. My sister is getting married and my mother expects me to visit more often than I normally do to help with the arrangements."

"Who is your sister?" Bella was curious about this family of his here in Forks. She knew most of the residents in town and she knew she hadn't seen him once in the years she lived here.

"Caroline Spencer for now but in a few months time she hopes to become Caroline Smith." He said it like he had something horrible in his mouth.

"Haha. Do you not like the young man she plans to marry?" Bella asked curiously.

"He's a nice guy but honestly I just think she could do better. I'm a bit bias, after all, I'm her big brother and no guy has really ever been good enough for her in my eyes." He admitted with a guilty smile.

"I understand. Well, I need to be going." Bella glanced at the clock and saw there was less than ten minutes until midnight and although she liked talking to Alex, she didn't want to be in this room when the new year came rolling in.

"Sure. Oh so would it be okay to call you up sometime?" Alex asked.

"Umm...well...okay." Bella chewed on her lower lip while they exchanged numbers. She was relieved when he let her go soon after.

She quickly found an exit to the back yard and made her way to the garden where she found a marble bench to sit on. Looking up at the moon she couldn't help but shiver from the freezing temperature.

She didn't know why she didn't bring a jacket before she left the house.

She found herself unexpectedly pleased with her new found friend Alex. He seemed like a nice guy and she wondered why she hadn't met this Spencer family before now?

Closing her eyes and rubbing her bare arms she found herself thinking about Jake. It happened less often but when it did, she would try to find good memories to think about. She didn't want to always look back at the times they shared with sorrow in her heart.

Opening her eyes she felt a eery feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Looking around her environment she realized that not far away there was a tree line that led to the forest. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

Standing up she turned around in a slow steady circle but saw nothing that should give her cause to be alarmed. Still her heart beat was racing and her skin grew colder.

"There you are." A deep voice called out, making her jump nearly a foot off the ground.

Looking at the intruder who nearly made her pee all over herself she found the voice belonged to Seth. He strolled casually up to her.

"Damn it you scared me." Bella put her hand over her chest where she felt her heart beating frantically.

"Sorry Bella. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Seth explained as he took her hand off of her chest and warmed it between his.

" Your freezing Bella. Here." Seth pulled off his coat and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Bella's teeth rattled as she trembled.

"I'm just glad to get it off. I'm wasdying in there." Seth lifted his arm up to show the perspiration starting to form in the pits of his shirt.

"Gross." Bella laughed.

"I know right." Seth dropped his arms to his side and looked out at the forest. He preferred being outside. The cool winter air felt refreshing. Tilting his head back he took a big sniff of air into his nostrils.

"Are you sniffing for something?" Bella wondered how no one ever suspected there was something wrong with the men from La Push. They acted strange enough and often in public so it surprised her when no one mentioned their oddity, at least not to her.

"Weird. For a second I thought I smelled a vampire but it was so faint I can't say that it really was a vamp." Seth answered.

Seth put his arm around her shoulder and was trying to lead her back to the house where it was warm and safer.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with annoyance in her tone.

"I'm taking you back inside." Seth replied automatically.

"Umm...no you aren't." Bella shoved his arm off of her shoulder.

"Don't be stubborn. It's too cold for a pale human like you." Seth hoped to make her laugh and remove the frown she was wearing.

"Human or not I'm staying out here. Any second now that whole room is going to be loud and filled with people kissing one another. I don't want to be a part of that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." Seth took her hands and held them between his. Bella looked at their hands. His was so much larger and completely covered hers. When had Seth Clearwater gotten so big? When did he grow up and where was she when it happened? Oh yeah she was busy being a wife, lover, friend, and mother. She laughed in her head as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I know I have said it before but it still amazes me how much you have grown up." Bella whispered in awe.

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that like they are shocked that I finally came into my own." Seth chuckled.

"It sucks being one of the youngest, doesn't it?" Bella thought out loud.

"It has its advantages and disadvantages. Like for example when I screw up they would say it's okay he's just a pup. Give him time to grow up. Now, they expect more from me. They see potential and I just hope I don't let them down."

Bella wondered if he was referring to his new position in the pack or life in general.

"I know you will do well with your life Seth. You are very intelligent. You are also very sweet and patient, especially with me." Bella stepped up closer to him to draw from his heat. The jacket prevented the cool air from her upper body but it did nothing for her bare legs.

"It's not easy at times but I know that Jake would want me to help you through this and I won't let him down." Seth saw the pain that flickered across her face before she replaced it with a smile.

"I just hope I don't let him down either." Bella needed comfort. She had been so strong all day and now it was starting to take its toll on her. Laying her head on his chest she listened to his steady heartbeat and then suddenly the sounds of people crying out "Happy New Year" came flowing out to them.

"Happy New Year Bella." Seth spoke softly as he held her hands while she continue to just stand next to him with her head lying on his chest.

"I hope it can be." Bella mumbled as tears poured out of her eyes and down the front of his shirt.

"It will be. Together we will find away to endure it." Seth assured her.

Bella lifted her head away and took a step back, pulling her hands free.

"What would I do without you?" She wondered .

"We will never have to find out." Seth meant it. He didn't have any plans of leaving her side now or ever. He knew that Bella was somehow always going to be a part of his life.

"I sure hope not." Bella wiped the tears from her face and gulped hard.

"Do you want to go home now?" Seth knew she was tired. He could see it her eyes.

"I really do but if you want to stay longer I would understand." Bella pulled the jacket around her tighter.

"I need to get back anyways. I'm sure Collin and Brady are chomping at the bite to have some fun."

"True. Thank you Seth."

Seth didn't want her to thank him. If she only knew how many times he laid in bed and daydreamed of her, she wouldn't be so quick to think he was such a great guy.

Leaning in he softly kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger on her cold skin and savored the moment before he reluctantly stepped back and looked into her eyes. He saw her questioning his silence but she didn't seemed alarmed by his gesture of love for her.

"Ready?" He took her hand and quietly they walked side by side.

XXX

Edward stared out his window at the fireworks flashing against the dark sky. He wondered what Bella was doing tonight. Did she go out? Did she stay home with her son? He knew it wasn't wise for him to allow his mind to wander in this direction. She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing from him. Her life was forever intertwined with the wolves.

There was no chance for a future for them. It hurt him to think of the opportunity he let pass by him the day he left her stranded in the woods. He honestly thought she would turn around and head back home. It never occurred to him she might try to follow him and somehow manage to get lost.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what his life might have been like if he chosen to remain in Forks and gave her what she desired the most. Immortality.

It hurt him to think that he couldn't do anything to help ease her pain. There was no money, power or any other material object that he could obtain and give her to relieve the misery of grief. Nope, life just had to take its own natural course and someday she would find a way to let it go and move on and unfortunately it wouldn't be with him.

He picked up the folder off his desk and flipped it open.

Alice called him after Bella's visit to warn him that Jake's death might not have been an accident. She couldn't of course see all the details because when it came to looking at Jake's future it was either blank or really fuzzy. She stopped watching Bella's decisions after she saw Bella's future happiness with Jake. She didn't feel it was necessary or proper to continue.

His own curiosity got the best of him and although he knew Bella no longer loved him he needed to make sure that she wasn't in danger.

He found a way to hack into Seattle's police department and retrieve all the information they found about Jake's death. He was starting to suspect foul play. Why would anyone want to blow up the pack's mechanic shop? Was the bomb/fire intended for Jake alone or for all of them? So many questions filled his mind and he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella and her son were completely out of harms way.

XXX

A/N: So Bella went to the party and met someone new. What about that eery feeling she got? Was there someone out there? No, Bella and Seth wasn't the passionate kind but I think the moment and the kiss was tender. Last but not least it would seem that Edward is getting involved once again in Bella's life. Do you think he will help her or make matters worse for her?

A/N/N: I'm leaving town Friday and won't be back until mid next week, so this is the last chpt I will be posting until then. Hope you enjoyed it. Xoxo August


	11. Just Another Day Without You

Song Inspiration: I'll Find A Way...by Rachel Yamagata

Banner by: Mist

Crazy Glue: Chapter 11: Just Another Day Without You

Bella marched in the house with both arms loaded with grocery bags.

"I'm home." She called out while walking to the kitchen.

Walking into the room she nearly dropped everything she held. The sight in front of her nearly gave her an heart attack. Quil, Seth, and Embry stood by the sink with drenched clothes and Jake's tools on the counter next to them. They turned and gave her a guilty smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella demanded.

"We didn't want to alarm you but it seems the sink is ...umm... clogged." Seth was the first to speak up.

"What have you done?" Bella threw the groceries down on the kitchen table and then walked toward them.

"We are fixing it." Embry cried out.

"Are you?" Bella doubted that. She knew that these three men were not as mechanically inclined as Jake had been. Cars, trucks and bikes they could fix but house repairs were not one of their strengths. When they first bought the house it came with several minor hiccups that Jake fixed easily. However, when he called upon his friends to assist him they discovered that none of them knew what they were doing.

"I think so. I mean, the water is going down." Quil gulped hard.

"What did you put in it?" Bella hesitated to lean her head over too far to look closely into the sink.

"First we put some draino in it but that only got half of the water down so then we got this snake thingy and it helped." Embry showed her the tool they used. It was covered in gunk and held a horrible smell.

"Turn the faucet on." Bella wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Ummm...okay." Quil was the only one willing to give it a try. It took them over thirty minutes to get the rest of the water down the drain.

The water ran for a minute before he turned it off.

Bella looked at the sink and was relieved to see that the water went down easily.

"Why are you three covered in water?" Bella couldn't figure out how they got drenched over a clogged sink.

"I...we...accidentally pulled a pipe loose under the sink when we started our investigation." Seth explained.

"Did you put it back together?" Bella continued to look at them like a mother who was scolding her naughty children.

"Yes." Embry and Quil nodded in unison.

"Good. Now clean up the mess and for God's sake go change clothes." Bella couldn't handle the stench a second longer.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked curiously as Bella started to leave the room.

"I'm going to check on my son and change out of these clothes before I come back in here to start dinner." Bella answered.

"Oh he isn't here." Quil chewed on his lower lip nervously.

"What? Where is he?" Bella demanded.

"Rachel took him with her and Liam to some pizzeria place in Port Angeles." Seth answered.

"Why would she take my son for pizza?" Bella glared suspiciously at them.

"Umm...she thought you might need a break tonight from cooking and stuff." Seth gulped hard.

Embry shoved his hands in his back pocket before dropping his head and staring sadly at his feet. Quil turned away from her. Bella couldn't fathom why in the world they were acting so oddly today.

"Why today? What's so important about today?" Bella felt her stomach sinking to the ground.

"It's Jake's birthday." Seth said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"Today. Shit." Bella smacked her forehead with the palm of her head.

She suddenly found herself unable to breathe. The oxygen seemed to disappear from the room.

"Bella." Seth rushed to her side as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"I'm okay." Bella sucked in her breathe.

"No your not. I'm sorry. I thought that was why you were in such a terrible mood today." Seth placed his hand in the center of her back while holding her upright.

"I'm not in a terrible mood or at least I wasn't." Bella stepped away from him and looked at the other two people in the room. She felt terrible. Of course she knew this day was coming but in the back of her mind she dreaded it so much that she somehow blocked it entirely out.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change clothes. We will cook dinner for you." Seth suggested.

Bella looked at the three of them and laughed rudely.

"Thanks but no thanks." Bella grabbed her purse and keys.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"I need to leave." Bella flew out of the house like a bat outta hell. She knew they would try to stop her and she didn't want to deal with it. She needed to get away for awhile.

Her phone rang and she looked at it, debating on whether or not to answer it. She knew it was Seth calling her. He would want to know where she was going and she honestly didn't have a clue. She just planned on driving until she could breathe easily again.

When the phone began to ring again she grabbed it and didn't even bother to check if it was Seth or not.

"I don't know where I'm going." Bella answered.

"Okay. Hi Bella. It's Alex." Alex chuckled nervously.

Bella looked at the phone in disbelief and then put it back to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Bella explained.

"I'm gathering that. So are you lost?" Alex asked.

"Lost?" Bella frowned as she stared out the windshield at the gloomy sky above her.

"Yeah, you said you didn't know where you were going." Alex reminded her.

"Oh. No I'm not lost in the sense of direction. Haha. I'm lost in a world of gloom however." Bella couldn't hold back the pain that engulfed her the moment Seth reminded her of the significance of today.

"Gloom, uh. That's not good. I'm in Forks about to drive over to the diner. You want to meet up and grab a cup of coffee?"

Bella wasn't sure if his offer was such a good idea, especially not today.

Tears filled her eyes making it hard to see out of them. She really needed a drink. A really big one. She knew it was a pathetic way to deal with the misery that clung to her broken heart but at the moment she couldn't resist the temptation.

"I don't know." Bella gulped hard as a fresh batch of salty tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bella are you okay? You sound like your crying." Alex asked with concern in his voice.

"I am crying. I'm sorry I wouldn't be good company today." Bella wiped away the tears and fought back the urge to sob out loud.

"Is this about your deceased husband?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes. Today is his birthday and I forgot all about it until I got home to find his friends working on my kitchen sink." Bella exhaled loudly.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry Bella. I can't imagine the pain you are dealing with." Alex replied honestly.

"No, I guess you couldn't." Bella agreed.

"I can however offer you a warm drink and we can talk about other stuff to keep your mind off of it, if you want. If not I completely understand." Alex offered.

Bella considered his offer very seriously. She knew she was walking on a fine line. If she went to a bar, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting dead drunk. The pain was increasing and it literally felt like her ribs were pressing into her lungs so that when she took a breath it hurt like hell.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I will meet you there." Bella decided.

"Good. See you soon."

Bella chunk the phone across the front seat. She really wasn't in the mood to get to know a stranger but she also wasn't willing to get drunk and lose what little control she finally managed to get back into her life. With that final thought in the back of her head she flew into Forks and forced herself to pretend that today was like any other day, a day without Jake.

XXX

Spending time with Alex helped her from drinking today.

When she returned home she wasn't surprised to find Seth sitting on the porch steps wearing his usual look of exhaustion and worry.

"Hey." Bella sat down next to him and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Where were you? I tried calling you like a million times." Seth sighed.

"I'm sorry. I sort of threw my phone in the truck and well I didn't realize it had come apart." Bella explained.

"Where were you?" Seth repeated his question. He didn't like not knowing where she was, especially on days like this.

"I...I met a friend. I didn't drink. See." Bella blew her breathe in his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Seth laughed softly as he pretended to wave away her foul breath.

Bella laughed too.

"Seriously Bella, you can't do this to me. I know I'm not your boss or anything but damn it woman I worry about you. If anything happened to you ...I don't know how I could stand it." Seth turned and stared into her eyes as he confessed how deep his feelings ran for her. He knew she wouldn't pick up on the romantic aspect of his feelings. She would just interpret his feelings in a friendly state.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. It was wrong of me to run out on you like that. I just...it hurt too much Seth. It felt like I was dying a little at a time. The dreams are no longer coming to me and every night I have to fight with myself not to get up and take a drink. I have to let him go but damn it, I don't want too. I mean, if I do, what does that say about what we shared?"

Seth listened closely to her words. He understood her logic but he knew in the end she would have to let Jake and the love they shared go in order to live a normal life. He couldn't see how she could ever love someone truly, if a big part of her heart always belonged to her deceased husband.

"I think it means that you understand that the time you spent with him is over. I think you are more scared of the possibility that you could fall in love again and would that somehow cheapen what you shared with Jake. It wouldn't. You had something millions of people strive for each day. Unfortunately you only got to know it for a short time but that doesn't mean you're necessarily doomed to never know that kind of love again."

Bella smiled sadly at him. She heard him loud and clear but her heart refused to believe that anyone could ever love enough to forget about Jake.

"I hope your right." Bella meant it. If it was possible to find that kind of love and happiness in her life again, then she could truly let this pain that she guarded go, once and for all.

"I know I am." Seth stroked the side of her face and smiled warmly.

"Your amazing. How come you're not married yet? Are you waiting on your imprint?" Bella switched the subject off of her past love life.

"Imprint? Are you serious? I don't believe in that. If it were going to ever happen it would have already. All the guys who found their imprints were my age or younger. So, no." Seth exhaled loudly.

"This friend of yours. Does she know about us?" Bella wondered how the single guys manage to keep the women in their lives out of the secretive world of supernatural.

"Us?" Seth choked on the gulp of air he inhaled.

Bella patted him on the back.

"Yeah, us. I mean the wolves and your friends." Bella frowned, wondering why he looked so shook up when she ask the question.

"Oh. No. I haven't told anyone about this part of my life. They would lock me up." Seth laughed rudely.

"It must be hard to keep a part of yourself locked away." Bella thought out loud.

"You tell me? Isn't that what you're doing?" Seth hated to bring her down but he was only pointing out the truth of the matter.

"Maybe. I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore." Bella looked up at the sky and wondered if Jake was up there among the stars and if he was, was he looking down at them? She would kill to have one more day with him. Just one more and maybe then she could find the closure she needed in order to give her a heart a chance to love again.

XXX

A/N: Okay, guys I'm back from vacation. Had a wonderful time visiting family. Hope you all enjoy the new chpt and I will start back up writing tomorrow, once I catch my breathe and get all my laundry done. And also "Thank-you" to those who voted for my story "Mr. Uncertain" for Favorite all Human category. I'm so excited it placed 2nd. It's my first award here on JBNP!


	12. Stretching My Broken Wings

Song Inspiration: Broken Wings by Flyleaf

Banner by: Mist

CG Chapter 12: Stretching My Broken Wings...

Rocking his body up against hers, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations that gave him so much pleasure.

Breathing in her scent, he was reminded of whom he was burying his rod in. Behind his closed eyelids he saw one woman but his body wasn't so easily fooled. Clawing his hands into her hips, while he rocked back and forth in her silky cavern, he knew the only way to find release was to continue pretending that it was Bella he was screwing and not his lover,  
Amanda.

Living with Bella on a daily basis was making his desire for her harder to contain. He woke up early one morning to find Bella taking a shower with the bathroom door unlocked. Half asleep he opened the door and proceeded to the toilet when it dawn on him that the shower was running. Opening his eyes he glanced around at the bathroom floor to find her fallen clothes next to the shower. He started to leave but not before he allowed himself to stare at the shower curtain and wish he had the power to see through walls.

"Ohhh...yesss..." Amanda cried out, finding her own release just seconds before he did.

"Ahhh..." Seth laid his head down on her back as he took a few seconds to catch his breath.

Amanda had stamina but he was the one who was constantly needing more and more. Eventually she was going to either fall madly in love with him or grow tired of him. Four nights in a row he made his way to her apartment. Each night he spent a couple of hours fucking her senseless. There was no shared conversation or light banter, just straight to business.

It was selfish on his part but he never gave her the pretense of wanting anything more.

"Geez Seth! I thought you were going to break me in half that time." Amanda grunted, crawling out from underneath him.

"Are you complaining?" He teased.

"Hardly. Just fear I might not be able to walk normal for a few days." Amanda replied with a short giggle.

"Sorry. I guess you just bring out the animal in me." Seth laughed lightly.

"Well, something is going on in that adorable head of yours." Amanda slipped on her robe before sitting back down on the bed next to him.

"What do you mean?" Seth frowned.

"When you come here, I get a feeling you are on a mission. Like your trying to forget something. Don't get me wrong I enjoy these sex escapades but I'm not a naive teenage girl either. I can tell when a guy is in the Amanda zone or when he has someone else on his mind." Amanda knew she was taking a big risk by calling him but couldn't stop herself.

Their time together was very pleasurable but he left her wondering what the hell just happened and who was it really meant for. She was sensing he was trying to cope with a problem that he couldn't seem to work out any other way but through thought that perhaps he was in love with someone who didn't return his feelings also crossed her mind. She could not imagine anyone turning down a guy as remarkable as Seth.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Seth snorted.

"Who is she Seth? Who is the woman that has your head so messed up?" Amanda asked bluntly.

"No one. When do I have time for another a woman?" Seth argued.

"I didn't say you were screwing her. So what is holding you back? I mean, hell your sexy, funny, and have many secret talents in the bedroom. Why isn't this woman in your arms?" Amanda pushed.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Seth rolled his eyes sarcastically while climbing off the bed to get dressed.

"I see. You are in the denial phase." Amanda cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't try to analyze me Amanda." Seth replied with sarcasm thick in his tone.

"I'm not. It's easy to see. I just wonder how she doesn't see it?" Amanda chewed on the corner of her lip as she pondered her own question.

"Look Amanda, if you want to quit seeing me then just say so. Don't turn this into some stupid scenario where I am lusting after another woman. You and I know perfectly well, if that were the case, and it isn't, then I would tell you straight up. I've never lied to you."

"Okay!" Amanda threw her hands up in defeat.

"I've got to run. I'm already running late." Seth bent down over the bed and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You know Seth I'm a great listener too. If you ever need someone to talk too, I won't mind a bit." Amanda called out as he rush to leave.

Seth just rolled his eyes and left. There was no way in hell he was going to confide in Amanda that he was in love with his deceased friend's wife and in all honesty his very own step sister. It was just too painful to think about much less confess.

Now was a good time to stop seeing Amanda as much. Maybe it was even time to find a new lover entirely. Someone who didn't know him as well as Amanda did.

He pushed the thoughts of his troubled sex life aside and turned his attention back to his highest priority, the pack.

He was pushing it to get back to La Push before his patrol began. He didn't want anyone to accuse him of slacking off. Paul and Jared took down another vampire this month. This one was harder to kill. He was starting to suspect there was a reason for the sudden trend of nomads passing through their area.

Driving back to La Push he thought about the conversation he had yesterday with Sam and Charlie. They located the contractor who did the work on the shop. His name was Jerry Walters. Mr. Walters was in his late seventies and informed them that in the past fifty years of running his business he had never had a client's house burn down from faulty wiring. He insisted that he only hired professionals.

Charlie ran a background check on all the employees he commissioned to work on the shop andfound one that looked suspicious.

Charlie learned that Mr. Chad Davenport left town the day after the job was complete. He also found a police record on the suspect. It showed that he had been arrested for car theft and some small robberies when he was a young kid. Charlie decided to send out word to all the local police departments in the neighboring counties that he was wanted for questioning.

Sam hoped they found out the truth and soon. He was extremely worried about working in the newly remodelled shop. They still weren't sure who the bomb was meant for. Was it to kill Jake, all of them, or just to take down the business?

Luckily the insurance covered the cost, although they found a bomb as cause of accident. They found no reason to believe the explosion was caused by Jacob or any of the other employees at the was pretty clear it was caused by an outside source.

Seth relaxed as he entered LaPush city limits. He had a four hour patrol tonight before he could go home and check on Bella and JJ. On nights like tonight when he was out of town or away from the house, he made sure to put one of the guys near the house or ask one of the women to drop in and check on them.

He took his job of protecting them very serious.

"Hey guys." Seth parked his truck and stepped out of it when Collin and Paul approached him.

"Hey." Collin replied wearily.

"What's up?" Seth could feel Paul's anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Dumb shit here let a vampire get away." Paul snarled.

"I tried to stop it but it nearly broke my neck trying to get away." Collin cried out defensively.

"Why are you two here instead of out there trying to get it?" Seth snapped.

"Cause it crossed the border. It's gone." Paul answered.

"Yeah, but it now knows about us. Won't be long before it warns other vampires about our existence." Seth slammed his fist in a nearby tree causing it to sway.

"We can handle them, right?" Collin asked.

"It depends. I mean if a bunch of them suddenly show up unexpectedly we wouldn't have the surprise on them like we usually do." Seth shook his head back and forth, his body grew tense as he thought of the ramifications if the vampires ever learned about them and got smart enough to team up.

"I'm sorry guys. I mean it. I tried but he slammed me so damn hard against that tree. You saw it Paul. It broke the tree in half." Collin paced back and forth.

"He did take a hard blow in the head." Paul admitted.

"Whatever. We will have to double up on patrols at the first sight of any potential trouble. This could get messy real fast." Seth warned them.

"Okay." Paul agreed.

"Where is Jared? He was supposed to patrol with me tonight." Seth asked.

"I'm here." Jared came jogging up.

"I hope you're well rested because we have some serious work ahead of us." Seth phased into wolf form.

Jared changed right behind him and follow him into the woods where Seth filled him in on the new of them agreed that if word got out that they existed they were all in grave danger.

XXX

Bella spent most of her weekend cleaning out the garage. She didn't dare give away any of Jake's tools. She wanted them to remain where they were so when JJ grew up he could use them. She did however finally find the strength to pack up most of Jake's clothing and take it to the goodwill store in Forks. She kept a few items that held fond memories for her. Still, she was successful with her day of moving forward.

Alex made the suggestion one afternoon while they were shopping for a proper wedding gift for his sister. He explained that after his father died his mother struggled the most with seeing her late husband's things everywhere she looked in their home. Once she removed a few things, she found it easier to live in a home that held so many precious moments of her belated husband.

Bella knew it was far from over due and afterwards she did feel a change in the house. It felt lighter and less dreary. This made her sad at first. She didn't want to ever forget about Jake but it was hard to live where everything she used was either made by Jake or purchased with him in mind.

"How are you today?" Sue asked as she made her way in through the back kitchen door.

"Good. How about yourself?" Bella smiled warmly at her step mother.

Sue brought some fresh cut flowers she had grown in her flower beds.

"Wonderful. How is that garden coming along?" Sue washed her hands in the sink and looked out at Bella's backyard where she put her vegetable garden.

"Good. I weeded it this morning and Seth is going to help me plow it up so we can start putting seeds in the ground very soon."

"I hope you grow some more bell peppers. Your last batch was very delicious."

"Thanks." Bella enjoyed gardening just as much as she liked cooking. Both helped her keep her mind off of her troubles.

"I was in town yesterday and ran into Mrs. Horton who made it her purpose to tell me how wonderful it was to see you in town with a new friend." Sue hated gossip and wasn't one to spread it but she felt it was her right to warn Bella that people were taking notice of her new friendship.

"She did." Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek as she turned to look at Sue. She knew it was only a matter of time before everyone learned about her newfound friendship with Alex. She didn't want everyone judging her so she kept it to herself. She liked spending time with Alex. He kept her mind off of Jake and their shared past.

It was refreshing to spend time with someone who shared a lot in common with her. He was smart, funny, and most of all he never knew Jake, so when she saw him she wasn't constantly flooded with memories of her late husband.

"Yes. She said that this gentleman you were seen with comes from a very wealthy family out of Boston. She also mentioned how his mother was pleased that her only son seemed quite taken with you. It's her desire to have her son move closer to her." Sue continued to reveal everything she had been told.

"Look Sue. I swear to you that Alex doesn't mean anything more to me than a friend. He is a nice guy that I met at a New Years Eve party. He knows I'm not interested in him as anything but a friend. I swear." Bella placed her hand up in the air.

"I'm sure your intentions are pure. Nothing wrong with making new friends." Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly." Bella huffed.

"Still, you should have told someone about him. You know in case he turned out to be dangerous." Sue caught the flicker of fire that circled her pupils.

"Dangerous? Oh my God! Seriously. He is a human. How dangerous can he be?" Bella cried out.

"Bella, you know that people, humans, are just as lethal as a vampire."

"Perhaps but Alex isn't a villain. He is...well...he helps me forget about Jake and my past. It's nice to be around someone who isn't somehow connected to my old life with Jake. I'm not looking for romance, just a friend. A new friend." Bella hoped that Sue would relay this conversation to her father. She didn't want to have the same confrontation later on with him.

"I understand Bella, honey you're preaching to the choir here. When Harry died it was very difficult to be around all of our old friends without remembering the good times we shared together. Just be careful hon. I don't want to see you get hurt." Sue gave her a comforting hug before she left the house.

Bella sat in the kitchen and wondered if she should inform Seth about her friendship with Alex. She really didn't see any danger in keeping him a secret. It wasn't like he was a threat to JJ. In fact, she made it a point to only meet with Alex when she knew someone was available to watch her son.

If anyone could understand her need to keep a friend in secret, it would be Seth. After all no one had a clue to who he was seeing. She didn't pry into his personal life. She assumed on the nights he came home extra late he was spending his free time with his mystery woman. Although she respected his need for privacy she couldn't stop herself from wondering what sort of woman he had chosen to be his lover.

Looking back she could only recall a couple of girls that Seth dated when he was a teenager. He was very picky when it came to girls. Unlike some of his other pack brothers, he chose women for not only their good looks but also their brains. Bella knew that the old Seth wanted someone special to share his life with. When he left for college however, she got wind of rumors that Seth was no longer innocent. He apparently became a ladies man once all the college girls got a hold of him.

Bella understood his need to sow his wild oats but now he was a grown man and he really needed to think about settling down with the right girl.

He told her he didn't believe he would ever imprint. How could he possibly know that? Like Jake, Seth believed he could fight destiny with sheer stubbornness. Smiling she realized Jake had influenced Seth more than he would ever know.

Shaking the melancholy thoughts aside she went back to preparing dinner for her and JJ. If she was lucky Seth would join them. It felt like Seth was avoiding her lately. She hoped her feelings were incorrect and due to paranoia.

She couldn't fathom what she could have possibly done to put a wedge between them. She stopped drinking and paid more attention to her son. She found work to be enjoyable and not just a way to keep herself busy. So why was he acting so oddly? She knew in her heart she was becoming the Bella he kept saying he missed. Now that she was back to her old self it felt like Seth was coming around less and less.

She missed their talks and late night movies on the couch. She even missed hearing him sing in the shower when he thought she was fast asleep.

One way or another she was going to have to confront him and fix whatever it was she did wrong because she missed her friend and roommate.

XXX


	13. Why Not Me

Song Inspiration: Why Not Me by Enrique Iglesias

*God I love this man's body and voice*

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 13: Why Not Me

Embry stood close by as Seth set the dead vampire's body on fire. Seth was determined not to let anymore pass through LaPush.

"You did good." Embry announced proudly.

"Of course I did." Seth barked.

"Woah." Embry put his hands up defensively as Seth's wolf side continue to consume him despite the fact he was phased back into his human form.

"I'm really sick of these bastards." Seth exhaled loudly.

"Me too." Embry agreed.

"I'm telling you that something isn't right about all of this. I mean, that's two now in one month. Two. Why the sudden jump in numbers? I mean, when Jake was alive we barely saw two in a year." Seth ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the sky as soft droplets of rain managed to trickle through the leaves of the hovering trees.

"I don't know man." Embry nervously chewed on his lip. Seth wasn't the only one wondering about the increase of vamps in their area. Sam, Jared, and Paul mentioned just a few days before how they were concerned with the number of vampires that began after Jake's death. Was it coincidental or were they at fault somehow? Did someone know about them and instead of challenging the Alpha outright they decided to take him out in a more human fashion, like a bomb?

"I'm still pissed that Paul and Collin let that one get away. I'm afraid it might tell others about us and this," He pointed to the pile of ashes. "will become a more common occurrence. We can't keep this up all the time. I mean, what if next time it's not one vampire but a couple of them? Can two wolves take them out? Should we pick up longer shifts and put double the manpower on the job?"

"I don't know Seth." Embry wished he could be more insightful and give Seth good advice.

"This is aggravating as hell, let me tell you." Seth chuckled harshly as they begun to walk back toward LaPush.

"I know man."

"Being the Alpha isn't exactly a cushy job." Seth sighed heavily.

"Haha. You just sounded like Jake." Embry laughed but his heart ached as he thought of his old friend and all the times that Jake had complained about the responsibility he carried on his shoulders when he took his place as Alpha.

"Thanks. I think." Seth frowned.

"Jake always said that being an Alpha was hard work and something you never stop doing even when you are in human form and sharing time with your family. It was always in the back of his mind. He once told me how he would trade just about anything to go back to being just a plain old human." Embry confided.

"Really? Jake didn't enjoy being a wolf?" Seth was surprised. Jake made it look so easy when Seth first joined the ranks. Jake kept everyone in good spirits and let them all know they each played a big part in their pack. Right now, Seth missed him more than ever. He wished that Jake was here to share his Alpha wisdom with him. If he was here, however, then Seth wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Nope. Hated it at first. He thought it made him dirty somehow. It was one of the reasons he kept his distance from Bella shortly after he changed. He didn't think he was worthy of her. He said it made him different, made him harder and less of the carefree guy he once was."

"Still Bella loved him anyways." Seth smiled to himself as he recalled how Bella came to learn about Jake's wolf and how well she took it all in. Of course, she learned about the supernatural with her connections to the Cullens so Jake being a wolf wasn't much different than her ex-boyfriend being a vampire in her eyes.

"Yes she did." Embry laughed softly.

"How are you and Leah doing? I know it's uncomfortable talking to me about my sister but I need to know if your intentions are true. She went through enough shit when Sam imprinted on Emily and I don't want her to get hurt like that again."

"We are okay. Taking it one day at a time. I can't promise you that I might not hurt her but I can tell you it won't ever be intentional." Embry vowed.

"Good." Seth smiled pleased with his answer.

"What about you?" Embry gave him a sideways glance and caught the flicker of pain cross his face before he covered it up with his usual silly smile.

"I'm fine." Seth hoped he sounded like it, cause in truth he was crawling the walls at night to keep himself from running into Bella's room and trying to relive the mistaken kiss.

He hated the way his mind would wander about that kiss and how things could have gone down differently.

_**Her hands traveled up his chest, scooting up closer to him she ran her fingers over his lips. They felt so warm, so soft, so real.**_

"_**Kiss me. Please." She begged.**_

_**He wouldn't hesitate to give in to her request. Pulling her up next to him, he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her, over and over again. Her moans would send his body into overdrive. He would want so much more than the kiss and he would take it. He wouldn't let guilt or any other weak emotion keep him from tasting her from head to toe. No, he was a man without a conscience when he had these fantasies. **_

_**Pulling her gown over her head so his eyes could feast on her body before he started to use his tongue to make a trail from her neck, over each perky nipple, down the smoothness of her stomach until it found its final destination. Her sex would be hot and slick with desire. The scent of her, would not only make his blood boil but it would also make him crave her the way a dying man wanted one more day with his loved ones. **_

_**He would feast on her body until she begged him to stop. His tongue, hands and any other part of his body he could use to give her pleasure would gladly explore every inch of her delicious body. **_

Shaking the fantasy from his mind he gave Embry a serious look. He knew that Embry could be trusted and he also knew that Embry was just as knowledgeable as himself when it came to women. Taking a deep breathe he decided to test the waters and see what kind of insight Embry could unknowingly offer to help him with these constant feelings he felt for Bella.

"I have a question for you. But first I need you to promise not to mention this to anyone, okay."

Embry's eyes narrowed together as his lips curled up in a curious smile.

"Okay."

"Do you...well...when you are around the imprinted girls do you ever find yourself attracted to them? I mean, not that you would ever step over that line but do you ever think about them in a sexual sense?"

Embry stood silently looking at Seth for a few minutes.

"Not really. I mean, Emily never did anything for me because she is like a mother figure and Kim, well that was never really my style. Rachel I did have a few fantasies about her when we were younger but nothing came of it. I have to say that in all honesty imprints have like a unique smell to them. You know like a repellant. When I see them I don't really see them as women but more like a sister." Embry chewed on his lip as he tried to find the right words to convey how he didn't find any of the imprints to his liking in a sexual way.

"Oh. Yeah true. I mean none of them do anything for me either." Seth sighed.

"Then why did you ask? Are you getting a hard on for one of them?" Embry punched him playfully.

"NO! Hell no! It's just that...sometimes when I'm around Bella I kind of...how do I explain this to you?" Seth muttered.

"Bella isn't an imprint. One of the perks about being the true born Alpha. You got to choose your mate. Lucky bastard." Embry chuckled but his eyes exposed the sadness he was feeling as he thought about Jake.

"Were you ever attracted to her?"

"A little. I mean when I first met her before we phased and all. She was a older teenage girl who hung out with us guys. Of course I had a few fantasies, but I never acted on them. Jake was crazy in love with her. " Embry stated fondly.

"I see." Seth looked away from Embry's curious eyes.

"What's with the questions about women? I mean, hell I know you get laid often enough. I can smell it on you sometimes when you show up for late patrols." Embry stated with a smug grin.

"I don't know. I just...it's weird sometimes living in the same house with Bella, you know." Seth hoped that Embry couldn't see through him. He knew he was taking a big risk but he needed someone to somewhat confide in.

"Are you attracted to Bella?" Embry asked, his voice bordering on anger.

"NOOO! It's just I feel weird around her sometimes. I mean, you know we live under the same roof and there are times when she wakes up from bad dreams and I have to go into her room to console her and she isn't wearing much. It's just really weird for me." Seth stumbled with his explanation.

"Well duh! You two live together, there are going to be some awkward moments, I'm sure. I mean, in a way you play the role of husband but without the benefits. You help with JJ and you do your part keeping up the house repairs. You are like the man of the house but you don't get the perks of having all the steamy sex that we use to get the privilege of spying in Jake's head." Embry reminded him that there was a time when Jake couldn't hide his feelings or experiences with his wife from any of them no matter how hard he tried.

"Sure." Seth forced a relieved smile on his face although his stomach was twisting in painful knots.

"Look, Bella loved Jake. No one and I mean no one is ever going to replace that kind of love in her heart. They shared something pretty special and I know it sounds lame but truthfully I envied them." Embry confessed.

"Me too." Seth agreed but silently he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when Embry confirmed that there was no way a guy like himself or anyone else for that matter would ever be able to compete with the love that Bella shared with Jake. It was a hopeless situation. Even if he did somehow manage to pursue her and prove to her he was a man worthy of taking a risk on, he would always be in second place. Second wasn't good enough for him. When he committed to that lucky someone he wanted to know that her love for him was just as strong as his.

"So let's go grab a bite to eat. All this lovey dovey talk is making my skin crawl." Embry teased as they raced back to Sam's house where they could smell a mile away the fresh baked chicken waiting for them.

XXX

Bella strolled into the living room after she heard Seth enter the house. She decided to make Seth a nice dinner when he returned home and hopefully it would help her ease into a conversation with him. Lately they both rarely saw each other and when they did, she felt tension growing between them that she didn't understand.

She was doing well with her life and dealing with her grief so she knew he wasn't upset with her behavior.

"Hey." Bella smiled nervously, running her hand up and down her arm.

"Hey." Seth commented while looking through his mail, his eyes not making contact with hers. She knew something was wrong now for sure. He always made a point to look at her whenever they spoke. Why was he mad at her? Or was it something else? Was she being too demanding of him?

"I made dinner for you." Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek while she leaned against the wall, keeping her eyes directly on him.

"Oh. Okay." Seth nodded and then set the mail back down.

Bella waited patiently for him to look at her. It felt like an eternity before he turned his head and their eyes locked.

Fear? Anger? Pain?

Bella couldn't figure out what she was seeing in his eyes but she knew that the Seth she was accustomed to was not with her at the moment.

"Come on." Bella walked into the kitchen hoping he was following her.

Seth stared at the table and felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. Bella prepared several of his favorite dishes and she also put out a tablecloth with fresh cut flowers for a centerpiece. This was not their normal style for dinner. What was going on? Something about the meal and the decorations made him feel suddenly uneasy in his own skin.

"What's up with all of this?" Seth gulped hard as their eyes met again and this time he spotted fear and worry in her eyes. His stomach churned nervously and he felt guilty as hell when it occurred to him that Bella was trying to somehow make amends for something.

It wasn't her fault that he was so damn attracted to her and she wouldn't ever feel the same way about him.

"What? I thought you might like a home cooked meal. It doesn't make any sense for me to cook so much when it's just me and JJ eating it." Bella went to the fridge and took out a cold soda and put it on the table in front of the plate she laid out for him.

"It smells good." Seth sat down.

Bella did the same. They begun to put food on their plates quitely. No one spoke. They simply enjoyed the food and remained silent with one another until they were full.

"This was good. Thank you Bella." Seth spoke softly.

"Your welcome Seth." Bella smiled politely at him.

"How was your day?" Seth felt awful for being so aloof with her. He just couldn't shake his fear of saying or doing the wrong thing that would expose his feelings for her.

"Good. Sue came by. She brought me the flowers." Bella looked at the vase filled with fresh cut spring flowers.

"They smell good." Seth inhaled the sweet jasmine and floral scent.

"Yes they do." Bella agreed. "How was patrol?"

Normally he didn't divulge too much information with her about his job as Alpha. She missed hearing Jake's stories and his assurance they caught the bad guy.

"Good. We killed another vampire." Seth answered.

"Oh. Another one? There has been quite a bit traffic in this area? Do you know why?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nope. I have to admit though, ever since Edward made his return the numbers have increased." Seth replied bitterly.

"Edward? He's gone. You said you went to his house and he left." Bella responded.

She understood their mistrust in Edward, with him being a vampire and all, but he wasn't the kind that roamed the forest in hopes of finding a stray human. He kept to his diet and she knew better than any of them how important it was to him to never take human blood. Sure, he broke her heart and left her to live out her human life but he did it because he cared for her humanity. A man like that wouldn't bring danger to La Push.

"He wasn't at his house Bella but that doesn't mean he isn't shacking up somewhere else close. I have to keep an open mind. I know you cared about him but people change."

Seth held his temper at bay but hearing her defend Edward was making it hard to do. He wished he could get his hands on the cold lifeless bastard but the treaty forbidden him to. Everyone knew that Jake wanted to kill Edward Cullen for hurting Bella but he refrained and luckily Edward was smart enough not to return until his death.

"True. You should never rule out anything unless you have proof." Bella knew when it was best to drop a subject. The role of Alpha was starting to put a strain on Seth. He looked like he aged at least five years in the last 8 months. Her heart ached for him. He was taking on so much, so quickly.

"Exactly." Seth sighed.

"Let's go watch TV. I think there is a good British comedy on tonight." Bella suggested.

"I...we...well..." Seth looked into her pleading eyes and knew he couldn't resist her. "Sure."

Bella put the food away while Seth put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before they made their way into the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

Seth made a point of sitting on the opposite side of her. She had a habit of sitting real close to him which he once enjoyed but now he feared he might not be able to control his urges.

Bella turned on the TV and located the show they enjoyed watching on late nights when she couldn't sleep. It was becoming her routine on nights she felt restless and nervous. He knew she held onto the pain of the loss of Jake closely to her heart but she learned how to manage it just enough to get through the day. Nights were a little different however. Being in the house, alone, surrounded by so many memories was a battle all of its own.

An hour passed when he looked over at Bella who was fast asleep curled up on her side. A tender smile automatically formed. He felt comfort watching her sleep. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and although some nights she still woke up from a dream of Jake or a past memory that would make her cry in his arms, he really didn't mind being the one to comfort her.

If he was honest, he too experience a night or two where he dreamed about Jake and woke up feeling a terrible loss hit him so hard that it caused him to weep.

Taking the remote off the table he turned off the television before gently picking her up and taking her upstairs to her room. He didn't dare wake her up so she could change clothes for bed. She needed her rest too much.

Taking the extra blanket she kept on the end of the bed he covered her up and started to leave her room when he heard a soft vibrating sound coming from her cell phone that she put on the charger earlier in the evening.

He wondered who would be sending her a message this late at night? No one ever called past ten, unless it was emergency. Normally he would respect her right to privacy but his wolf wrestled within him to look to be sure no one she knew was in dire distress.

Lifting the phone up he hit the button to see who had called or text. An unfamiliar face appeared. Seth frowned at the electronic object in his hand. Who was this guy? How did she know him? He knew all of Bella's friend and this guy was a complete stranger to him.

Closing his eyes he tried to fight the temptation that demanded he look at the message just to be sure that everything was okay but deep down in his gut he knew he was curious due to the jealousy that burned in his veins.

_**Great news Bella. I will have time to come to town this weekend after all. Hopefully you will get the chance to escape for a few hours and meet me for lunch or dinner. Miss hearing your voice and hope you are doing well. Alex. **_

Seth's hand curled around the delicate piece of metal. He had an incredible urge to crush the phone in the palm of his hand. How dare this Alex, tell Bella he missed her voice and ask about her well being. Who did he think he was? How did he come to be in Bella's life and why didn't' she tell Seth about him?

Sure, she had every right to make new friends and go out to have a good time but she didn't have a right to withhold this friendship from him. He was the Alpha of the pack and in order to keep her safe he needed to know everything about her life. Putting the phone down he marched out of the room and down the stairs. Stepping out onto the porch he inhaled sharply. Cool evening air hit his lungs and his heart began to slow back down to a steady beat.

He didn't like this not one bit. Bella was keeping secrets from him and that hurt him immensely. He would find out who this Alex was and he would make damn sure the guy understood that Bella belonged to him and send him packing to what ever rock he crawled out of.

XXX

A/N: The cat is out of the bag. Seth knows about Alex. What will he do? Do you think Embry's explanation for Seth's feelings around Bella had any foundation? Thanks for reading guys and the reviews brighten up my day! Xoxo August

A/N/: Also Enrique is who I imagine as my Seth in this story. The man is so sexy and has such a rich and beautiful voice. Xoxo A


	14. Howlin For You

If you could only see...

The beast you've made of me...

I held it in but now you've set it running free...

Lyrics of Howl

Song Inspiration: Howl by Florence and The Machine

Banner by: Mist

Crazy Glue Chapter 14: Howlin For You

His fist hit the wooden door repeatedly with a loud enough bang to wake up the entire county before she finally opened it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seth? There better be a natural disaster or someone is dying for all of this commotion." Leah shouted, tying her robe securely around her while Seth pushed his way past her into her house.

"I need to talk to you." Seth replied frankly.

"Duh! I thought you were here to take my picture for Time magazine." Leah snapped.

"Listen Leah, I'm not in the damn mood for your sarcasm." Seth turned and gave her a look that made her tremble inwardly. Her brother was one of the most patient and laid back guys she'd ever known. To see the fire that burned in his eyes and the way his body shook warned her he was really upset.

"Sorry. Let me make some coffee while you talk. It's after all only five in the morning." Leah yawned as she made her way to her small kitchen area.

Seth followed her.

"What happened?" Leah asked while she prepared the coffee.

"I want you to tell me the truth, okay. I know you and Bella are pretty close and I understand your loyalty to her but as your Alpha I demand that you tell me the truth and nothing but the truth." Seth began.

Leah turned half way around and looked at him like he had grown two heads. This morning was starting out extremely weird. Normally she knew what was going on in her little brother's head but today he was talking like a mad man.

"Okay." She nodded before turning back to her task.

"Bella has made a new friend, a guy by the name of Alex. What do you know about him?" Seth began his questioning.

"Mmmm...Alex? I can't say that I know anything about this person. Why? What's wrong with him?" Leah was curious to say the least.

How could Bella making a new friend upset him so much?

"I don't know. That's why I'm here asking you. I mean, Bella is known for attracting the wrong kind of people into her life. This guy could be trouble." Seth sighed.

"But you don't know him." Leah concluded.

"No."

"Did you ask Bella about him? I mean, how do you even know about this guy?"

"I was putting Bella in her bed last night and she got a text message. It was late so I worried it might be from someone in trouble. I look at the message and a picture of guy named Alex was on the screen with a message about how he missed her voice and couldn't wait to see her this weekend." Seth answered.

"Oh man! She is going to kick your ass." Leah cried out.

"Why? Why would she be mad at me? I'm not hiding anything from her?" Seth replied defensively.

"No but you invaded her privacy. You know how she is about that stuff. Maybe this new guy is just a friend giving her the comfort she needs." Leah replied matter of factly.

"What? Are you out of your ever loving mind? Bella doesn't turn to men for comfort." Seth shouted furiously.

"Whoah! You need to calm the fuck down. Listen to me, when you are hurting as much as Bella is, you don't rationalize your every move. If you find something that helps ease the pain then you jump on it. Trust me, Bella is like any other woman, she has needs." Leah grabbed the cups from the dish drain and made them both some coffee before grabbing the creamer out of the fridge to splash a small amount to give it a little flavor.

"NEEDS? Bella isn't a whore." Seth exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't label her that. I'm just saying that the pain can be so unbearable that you don't use your head sometimes. Bella stopped drinking but that didn't mean that she was completely healed. She lost her husband, a man she loved beyond anything else in this world next to JJ. That kind of pain isn't going to be a easy fix." Leah explained.

"I don't like that she hid this from me. I get that she deserves to have a personal life but with vampires running amuck around here she should know better than to not confide about a new person in her life." Seth hoped his reasoning made sense and that he wasn't coming off like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Haha! Bella never played by the rules brother. Have you forgotten all the fights Jake and Bella had in the beginning. She doesn't think like us. She doesn't have the burden of protecting our people. She only has to look out for herself and her son. Therefore when she meets new people she doesn't exactly have her smart cap on." Leah laughed as she recalled a few arguments she too had with Bella in the past for being so damn naive.

"You make her sound brainless. Bella is a very smart person." Seth defended Bella's innocence. Sure, she wasn't always good at making judgements on people she just met but eventually she saw them for what they were, either good or bad.

"I know that. You are the one going off on me about how you don't trust her judgement with this Alex guy." Leah reminded him.

"I just...it's too soon for her to make this step." Seth ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"Is it too soon for her or you?" Leah cocked an eyebrow and studied her brother's face closely.

She knew that Seth took his responsibility for protecting Bella and JJ very seriously. Sometimes he was far too tense for a guy his age. She missed her carefree brother, the one with the constant smile and positive outlook on life. Being Alpha was starting to take its toll on him and she hated to think what he would be like in a few year down the road.

"That's a ridiculous question." Seth answered, standing up and pouring the rest of his drink into the sink.

"Look, before you get your panties in a wad over this let me talk to her. Knowing Bella there isn't much to this guy than friendship. I can't see Bella rushing into anything at this point."

"I understand what you're saying but I'm still upset that she hid it from me, from all of us."

Seth wouldn't admit that it was not only the part of the deception that bothered him but it was also the way she was moving on with her life and he wasn't ready for it yet. He wanted to be her hero, her friend, her comforter, and anything else she needed. It wasn't fair for a stranger to come along and get the rewards that he desired most of all.

XXX

"Hi Sue. How are you feeling?" Bella asked over the phone.

"Not so well." Sue coughed miserably.

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"I think I have a nasty cold." Sue replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks hon. How are you?" Sue sniffled.

"I'm good. I was looking for a sitter for JJ today while I visit with a friend." Bella explained.

"Oh. Hon, I wish I could, you know how much I love spending time with him but I would hate for him to catch this." Sue sighed heavily.

"Yeah, me too. I will see if I can find someone else. Do you need anything? I could bring you by some soup later if you like." Bella offered.

"No. I'm fine hon. Thank you."

Bella hung up the phone.

"Hey Bella." Seth came strolling into the kitchen.

Bella was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey." Bella smiled sweetly at him.

"What's going on?" Seth reached into the fridge and grabbed a can of soda then turned to catch her smile. His instincts warned him that she was up too something. She didn't just smile for no good reason these days.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, uh?" Seth sipped on the soda while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Who were you talking too?" Seth asked curiously.

"Your mom. She has a cold. I offered to drop off some soup for her."

"Oh." Seth frowned.

"Do you think you could watch JJ for a couple of hours? I need to run a few errands in town."

Again, his instincts warned him that she was up too something.

"Where you going?" He inquired.

"I am going to get my hair cut and pick up a few necessities." Bella replied slowly as she gave him a partial lie. She would pick up some shampoo and razors before she returned home but her real intention was to meet with Alex.

"Okay." Seth gulped hard.

"Thanks Seth." Bella beamed.

Seth watch and waited until she gathered everything she needed before she left. Quickly he pulled out his phone and called Collin over to babysit for him. He was going to follow her and see for himself if this Alex guy was a threat to the pack and most importantly to Bella's fragile heart.

XXX

"I've really missed you this past week." Alex confided as they strolled through the town's park.

"Oh." Bella frowned. She didn't want to mislead Alex about her feelings for him. In her own selfish way she was using him to help keep her mind off of her lost love but in all honesty she told Alex from the start that she wasn't ready for more than a friend in her life.

"Yeah, I mean...who else can I talk to about my work and not cause them to fall asleep within seconds." Alex teased, while nudging her shoulder with his.

"Haha. It's not that bad. History was one of my favorite subjects. You can learn a lot from the past."

"Yes, you can." Alex agreed happily.

"How is your sister's wedding plans coming along?" Bella liked hearing about his family.

"Reasonably well. Mom is managing with the budget that I insisted they stay within."

"That's good. Is your sister nervous? I mean, I wasn't exactly excited at the thought of getting married but I knew I loved the man I was binding myself to and so when the big day came, I was able to walk down that aisle with a smile on my face."

"Where did you guys get married? I mean was it here in Forks or on the reservation?" Alex asked curiously. Bella rarely mentioned anything about her relationship with her deceased husband. He never pushed her to reveal much about her past other than her time spent in college.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks as memories of her wedding day came flooding into her mind. Her heart hammered and her her body trembled inwardly as she saw Jake's smiling face in the front of her mind.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alex grabbed her hand when he spied the glassy look in her eyes. He didn't want to stir up the bittersweet memories that would make her cry. He didn't mind being her shoulder to lean on but he preferred her in a good mood. Her smile brighten up his day.

"It's okay. It's silly of me to get so emotional." Bella wiped away the tear that slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"Not at all." Alex argued.

"Anyways...it was on the beach in La Push." Bella awkwardly took her hand away.

He was growing quite fond of Bella and hoped their friendship might have a chance to grow into something deeper.

"That sounds very lovely." Alex smiled gently.

"It was." Bella gulped hard, fighting back the storm of tears that were on the edge of bursting through.

"Well, my family wouldn't approve of a natural setting for such a wonderful occasion. They preferred the inside of a church." Alex replied.

"Haha. Most young ladies do." Bella chuckled roughly.

"But you're not like most young ladies, now are you?" Alex stared into her eyes as he reached out to take her hands in his.

Bella knew this was wrong. The way he was looking at her, the way he held her hands, all of it was too familiar and she hated to end things but if he kept acting like this, she would have no other choice.

"No, I guess I'm not." Bella mumbled, dropping her head so they were no longer looking into one another's eyes.

"That's what I like the most about you Bella. You are a rare find." Alex said.

"Thank you but..."

Before she could say more Alex crooked his finger underneath her chin, lifting her face up so he could see it. Bella blinked twice before she felt his lips gently caress hers.

Her body tensed and her heart ached. Alex left her no choice now but to break off their friendship. Although the kiss was nice and very sweet, her heart refused to feel anything for him. She wasn't ready to fall in love again, if ever and now after experiencing this kiss, it only confirmed what she already knew.

XXX

Seth watched at a safe distance as Bella and Alex walk alongside of one another. He hated to admit it but the guy seemed to be a good enough fellow from this distance.

However, when he saw Alex grab her hand he felt a surge of fire course through his veins. How dare he touch his Bella? When Bella pulled away, it eased his fury but it didn't stop him from feeling the need to rip off his hand from his scrawny arm.

Then he witnessed another intimate moment between them. This one not only cause raged to implode within him, it also made his wolf claw through him. He realized he phased unwillingly and there was nothing left for him to do but to run for cover before someone in town spotted the outrageous sized wolf and alerted the hunters to bring out their guns.

Once he reached the safety of the woods he lifted his head up and let out a howl that rattled nearby windows.

Trying like hell to block out the image of Bella being kissed by Alex he made his way deeper into the woods and hoped for once a vampire was stupid enough to cross his path this day.

XXX


	15. Louder Than Sirens

Song Inspiration:Drumming by Florence and The Machine

Banner by Mist:

Chapter 15: Louder Than Sirens

Pulling herself away,with her hand over her mouth she looks at Alex with a disappointed frown.

"Why did you do that?" Bella growled.

"I'm so so sorry Bella. I couldn't resist trying." Alex replied with regret in his eyes.

"YOU should have tried harder."

"What is so wrong with me kissing you?" Alex knew she was right to be upset with him but he couldn't understand why she was looking at him like he just raped her.

"Shut up." Bella gulped hard while moving further away from him.

"Bella, pleasssee. Don't be so angry with me. Look at this from my point of view. You're an incredibly attractive woman who is also intelligent and fun to be wouldn't I have the urge to kiss you? It's normal for a guy to feel like this."

"I know it's normal but I thought I made it crystal clear to you about my feelings. I don't want a romantic relationship. I needed a friend Alex. Just a friend." Bella cried out.

"How long do you think any guy can stay in just the friend zone with you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not going to fall in love with you, ever." Bella declared.

"Why not? How do you know that exactly? You aren't even willing to give me a chance at winning your heart. Bella, you're too young to waste away the rest of your life loving a memory of a guy who you deem so damn perfect that the rest of us men can't live up too."

"I don't know if I can ever love like that again and I don't know if I ever want too. I'm tired of losing out when it comes to love. Twice now, I've given my heart and twice I've been abandoned by the ones I loved. My heart has been shattered so excuse me if I'm not willing to tempt fate." Bella's voice rose with anger.

"I'm sorry Bella. I guess I don't know as much about you as I thought I did." Alex sighed heavily.

"No, no you don't." Bella replied.

"I promise from now on I will keep my hands and my lips to myself." Alex chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry Alex but I don't think we should be friends any longer." Bella looked sadly at him.

"What? Come on Bella give me a chance. I promise I won't ever make a move on you unless you ask me too." Alex pleaded.

"Stop. Just stop. Please. I have enjoyed our time together and you helped me through some hard times. I will forever be grateful for that but I don't think that you and I can ever be the same now that I know how you really feel toward me." Bella bit down hard on her lower lip as she watched the pain cross his face and the hurt glow in his eyes.

"You have my number Bella. Don't hesitate to call me, ever, if you need too." Alex sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Alex." Bella made a half attempt at a wave good-bye before turning around and walking away. With tears stinging her eyes she made her way to the store to get the necessary items she needed so she wouldn't have lied to Seth after all.

XXX

Seth ran and ran until his lungs burned like acid was being poured down his throat. He was forced to wait until he felt confident he could phase back into his human form. A half an hour later his body shifted back into human form. Sitting down next to a tree with his back against it, he looked around his environment as a single tear leak from the corner of his eye.

He did his best to keep the image of Bella and her so called friend Alex's kiss from his mind while he was in his wolf form. Paul and Jared were on patrol and he didn't want to share them with his worries, at least not yet.

It was hard enough for him to stay calm but having to deal with his brothers questions and fears about Bella's relationship with the stranger could possibly set his wolf off. He couldn't take the chance of that happening. What if they realized it was due to his own feelings toward her?

He thought about Leah's advice on the subject earlier in the day. Was Bella lonely? Did she miss being in the arms of a man who worshipped her body, the way Jake once did and the way he dreamed of? Sexual desire was a human emotion and a very common one. Bella was a woman. Next month would be a year since Jake's death. Was it possible that Bella was ready to move forward, at least with her body, if not her heart? Could Bella play the role of lover without strings attached?

His body ached at the thought of her choosing someone beside him to play that role. It was like Embry said before, he did everything for her in the place of a husband, except receive the benefits of making love to her like Jake had. Curling his hands into fists he jumped up off the ground and slammed his fists into the tree. Blood dripped off of his hands as he continued to strike at the tree until he felt that he was safely calm enough to return to their house and confront Bella about Alex.

XXXX

Seth sent Collin to the park with JJ and warned him not to return until he called him. Collin looked worried when he saw the freshly open wounds on his hands. He promised everything was okay and that he just lost his temper momentarily on a tree. Collin chuckled understanding how easy a wolf could lose their temper.

Seth paced back and forth in the kitchen. He tried to keep his mind clear and his body calm when he heard the sound of her tires rolling up the driveway.

He braced himself when he listened as the front door open and closed. Bella walk into the kitchen carrying bags in her hand. Before she saw Seth he spotted the frown on her face. She looked distracted and he wondered if she was still remembering her secret crush. His pulse skipped erratically. He couldn't show her his jealousy about the situation. No, it was important that she understood this was more about concern for her safety and JJ's than jealousy.

"Shit!" Bella dropped the bag in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Seth didn't bother to help her with the bag. He could smell Alex's scent on her from across the room. Why hadn't he smelled it before now, he wondered?

"You scared me silly." Bella chuckled as she bent down to pick up the contents that spilled out of the bag.

"Where did you go today?" Seth struggled to keep his tone soft and easy. He knew that he would get more out of her if he acted calm and rational but it was harder to do than he imagined.

"I got a few groceries as you can see." Bella replied while putting them away.

"Where else?" Seth's tone thicken and his eyes began to glow.

"Umm...I took a walk in the park." Bella mumbled nervously.

"With whom?" Seth kept his eyes trained on saw the fear in her eyes as she realized he knew that she didn't walk alone in the park.

"A friend." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as their eyes remained locked.

"A friend, uh. Which friend?" Seth continue to question her.

"What is your problem? I don't ask you who or where you have been?" Bella pointed out a fact that he didn't consider before.

"My situation is different." Seth argued.

"Oh really? How so?" Bella snapped, placing her hands on both of her hips as she stared boldly and furiously at him.

"I...I can take care of myself should I somehow manage to stumble into trouble." Seth replied.

"Are you kidding me? Come on Seth. I never took you as a chauvinist pig. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not capable of protecting myself." Bella huffed rudely.

"Just tell me who he is Bella." Seth demanded.

"How do you know it's a "he"?" Bella cried out."Are you having me followed now?"

"No. I haven't had you followed but it's pretty clear that it's a guy cause I can smell him all over you." Seth explained telling her a half lie. It was true he could smell the male all over her and if he hadn't seen the guy with his own eyes he would have still known the truth when she arrived today.

"I hate living with wolves. I can't do anything."Bella stomped her foot.

"Look, I'm sorry if this bothers you but I want to know who this guy is. Clearly he means something to you,for him to have his hands all over you."

Bella's eyes grew as large as saucers. Humiliation and pain filled her soul and twisted her stomach into a pretzel. The loss of her friendship with Alex was still very raw and painful. He had been her outlet, escape, and her one human interaction that made her feel normal again. It was over between them as far as she was concerned but she wasn't about to tell Seth that. No, he had no right to stand there and question her as if she was one of the pack.

"You are not my Alpha. I don't have to tell you anything." Bella seethed.

Seth was stunned by her burst of anger. He was prepared for her to be upset but didn't expect her to act like a rebellious teenager.

"Excuse me? I'm JJ's guardian and your protector. I think I deserve to know who you are sharing time with." Seth replied back with confidence.

"Protector? Seriously? What have you protected me from? Edward got past you guys and was at my house. You are hardly at home anymore. Why is that? Oh, because there is no real threat to me, now is there?" Bella snickered angrily.

"That's not fair Bella. We were all ordered to the council meeting that day and secondly, there might not be a direct threat to you at the moment but we all know how you tend to draw in the danger when we least expect it. How well do you know this guy? He could have been sent here by the Cullens or some other vampire coven to steal you away from us. Did you ever consider that possibility before you shared your body with him?" Seth asked.

He knew it was wrong on a certain level, the way he spoke to her but the wolf in him was enraged as she questioned his abilities to protect her from harm.

"What! How dare you!" Bella marched over to him and lifted her hand up to slap him but he caught her wrist, preventing her from hitting him and hurting herself in the process.

"Let me go." Bella shouted.

"No." Seth replied his voice cold as ice.

"I didn't share my body with him and he doesn't know a damn thing about the supernatural world." Bella winced as he squeezed her wrist harder when she struggled to get it away.

"Why is his scent all over you Bella?" Seth asked.

"He hugged me." Bella replied.

"Hugged?" Seth leaned down and sniffed her face.

Bella grew tense. His mouth was so close to her own that she felt a tremble bursting throughout her body. His breath brush against her face.

"Did you not enjoy the kiss?" He asked in a husky voice.

Bella's eyes lids fluttered nervously as she looked into his eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him, especially not now.

"NO! I wasn't expecting it. It was different but it wasn't something I wanted from him."

"I understand you have needs Bella. I just don't like you lying to me about it."

"Needs? What in the world are you talking about?" Bella exclaimed.

"You're a woman Bella. It's been nearly a year since you were intimate with anyone. I understand that you missed the sexual intimacy you and Jake often shared." Seth cocked an eyebrow as a long forgotten memory of Bella and Jake suddenly entered his mind. It was one of those moments that Jake accidentally let them see. Seth got a hard on for weeks when he replayed that fraction of a memory from Jake's mind.

Even now he could feel himself growing hard with desire. The feel of her silky skin in his grip and the closeness of their bodies made his wolf itch to claim her and prove to her that they were better for her than this Alex guy.

"OH MY God! I'm not horny." Bella cried out with disgust but her eyes held something entirely different. He watched as they soften into an almost amber color that reminded him of chocolate melting in a pot. She was feeling something at the moment but disgust wasn't what he would label it.

"Are you sure about that?" He sniffed the air, inhaling the sweet scent of her fear mixed with lust. She might not want him but her body was responding to this confrontation in such away that it was turning him on.

"Of course! I...I...what are you doing?" Bella moisten her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Seth used his free hand to grip her hips, pulling her up against him.

"If a lover is what you seek Bella, then I'm more than willing to play the part for you." he offered. His head was screaming at him to shut the fuck up but his body and his heart was taking the lead for once. The wolf in him was tired of walking around on eggshells, it was ready to claim her and prove its sexual prowess so that she would never look nor want another man's attention.

Gulping for air she tried to get a grasp on her emotions and her body as she watched in awe at the different side of Seth. She never witnessed such strength, boldness and confidence in himself as she was experiencing now. For a moment, just a brief moment, she recalled how Jake would stand up to her, exactly as Seth was. Her heart flip flopped as memories of him filled her mind and flooded her heart.

"Let me go Seth." Her voice was weak but her eyes glared with fury.

"No. Not yet. I asked you a question and I want an answer." Seth heard the words filter out of his mouth and was shocked at his own boldness but the wolf howled gleefully they watched her quiver with fear.

"I don't want a lover." Bella forced the words out of her mouth, her cheeks grew warm from the embarrassment he was forcing her to endure.

"Want? Maybe not but you need one." Seth smiled wickedly.

"Stop this ." Bella pleaded.

"Kiss me Bella and tell me that you prefer the other guy over me." Seth challenged her.

"Have you lost your mind? I told you already that I didn't want Alex like that." Bella cried out.

"Alex? I hope for his sake you really did break things off with him." Seth warned her.

"You better not do anything to him!" Bella gave her own warning.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your precious Alex."

"Screw you! He is...was just a friend."

"If you say so."

"Seth, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? It's not like you." Bella asked with genuine concern.

"I can't help it Bella. I've tried and tried to keep my feelings at bay but you make it so damn difficult." Seth confessed, releasing his hands from her and watching as she took a steady step away from him.

"Feelings? What are you talking about? We are friends. Your my step brother for God's sake."Bella exclaimed, rubbing her wrist where he accidentally left a bruise.

"I know that. I know that you won't ever want me but I can't forget the kiss. I've tried and tried like a million damn times but it always comes back to me." Seth sighed heavily.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Bella wondered if Seth was somehow possessed because none of the things he was saying or doing was like him.

"Forget it." Seth shook his head, trying to push the wolf back within himself and gain some control over the words that were spilling out of his mouth.

"NO. Tell me, please." Bella pleaded.

"You don't want to know Bella." Seth turn away from her as tears burned the back of his eye lids.

"Yes, I do." Bella insisted.

"Just. Go. Leave me alone."

Bella knew something deep was harboring in him and she wanted to get to the bottom of this. How could they live under the same roof if his feelings for her went further than those of friends?

Bella walked around him and look him straight in the eyes.

"What kiss?"

"Your birthday. I came home from patrol and you were crying out in your sleep. I went in your room to comfort you but you ….." Seth suck in his breath.

"What? What did I do?" Bella didn't remember anything about that night except she went out for a few drinks and later went home to bed.

"You kissed me Bella. You begged me to kiss you. I knew it was wrong and I tried to get away but you crawled up on me and you told me you needed me to touch you." Seth confessed as a single tear slip out of the crack of his eye.

"So you...kissed me."Bella felt her stomach hit the floor. It was very possible that he was telling the truth. So many nights as she lied in a drunken stupor she would see Jake and they would often touch. Did she think that Seth was Jake on that night?

"Yes." Seth nodded his head.

"Oh." Bella's face and neck suddenly turned a deep shade of red as the shame she felt engulfed her.

"I'm sorry Seth. I must ...have thought you were Jake."

"I know." Seth wiped the tear away with the back of his hand.

"This is so damn awkward now." Bella walked away from him with her head held low.

Seth watched her leave the room. He knew he had two choices. One, he could go after her and kiss her and prove to her that they belonged together or two, he could apologize and let everything go back to the way that it was.

He didn't like choice number two and honestly he didn't believe that they could ever go back to the way it once was between them.

XXX


	16. Sleepwalking

Song Inspiration: Sleepwalking by Photek

Banner by: Mist

Sleepwalking

Time was passing by and it seemed just like yesterday when she learned of Jake's death but it had been fifteen months. JJ turned two years old and with his birthday came the reminder of that death. She wondered if she would ever be able to celebrate her son's birthday without associating it with her late husband's untimely departure.

"I don't want to." JJ argued as Bella took him to his room for a well needed nap. Summer break was over and it was back to work again. Bella missed being home each day with him but they couldn't afford for her to quit work just yet. There was plenty of money in their savings thanks to the life insurance Jake had gotten behind her back when they first got married.

It was a horrible day when the check arrived in the mail. Looking at the check in her hands only confirmed her nightmare was real, he really wasn't ever coming back to her. Some would have felt a little joy in knowing that their financial worries were over but for her, she just didn't put much value in money. Never had, never would. She knew that money didn't bring happiness and that check definitely didn't bring her any relief.

"I know but your sleepy little man." Bella smiled into his sleepy eyes that were the exact size and color of his father.

"I want play. Pleasse." He begged as Bella lay him down on his bed.

"No. Nap and then you can play." Bella didn't budge. She knew he needed a consistent schedule, especially now that Seth was no longer around as much. He came home long enough to shower and sleep and nothing more. When he visited, Seth would make sure she was gone off to work or out with Leah before he would see him. It hurt her to think he was purposely avoiding her.

However, she understood why he put the distance between them these last three months. After their confrontation and his revelation about his feelings for her she couldn't pretend that it never happened. The discovery that they once shared an intimate kiss, even when she was under the pretense of thinking it was Jake, made her feel extremely uncomfortable around him.

" Read to me." JJ flashed her a smile that melted her heart. He was going to be a charmer just like his father. Bella picked out a short book that would appease him and started to sit down next to him on the bed when he pointed to the picture frame on his bed stand of his father.

"You want this?" Bella frowned. She placed the picture there to remind him of who his father was and it comforted her to think that Jake was watching over their son.

"Daddy. My daddy." JJ embraced the frame.

"Yes, this is your daddy."

Bella felt herself choke up as she smiled proudly at her son. She would never let JJ forget his father. She owed Jake to keep his memory alive in his and her heart.

"There were three little pigs..." Bella begun as JJ yawned and held onto the picture even after he fell asleep.

XXX

"Leah why are you here? I told you already that I didn't want to do anything for my birthday." Bella glared with frustration as Leah put candles on the cake that Sue made especially for her.

"Come on you are a year older today. Let's celebrate the fact that you manage to stay alive this long." Leah winked at her.

Leah loved to remind Bella how at one point in her past she nearly gave up her mortal life.

"Fine. I will blow out the damn candles as long as you promise me no one else is coming by today." Bella sighed.

"Can't promise that. I didn't invite anyone else if that helps." Leah stood back and smiled at her handiwork.

"K. Happy Birthday Bella. You may now blow out the candles." Leah watched as Bella held her loose hair back to blow hard and took a quick snapshot of the moment.

"What the hell?" Bella snapped as she watched the last candle flicker out.

"Your dad insisted I get a picture to prove that you received the cake and blew out candles." Leah replied casually.

Rolling her eyes Bella didn't bother to argue. She knew Dad and Sue were deeply disappointed that she insisted she wanted nothing to do with her birthday this year. None of them knew about her confrontation with Seth. When they were forced to be in the same room together they smiled politely and acted as normal as possible. She never wanted anyone to learn about the event that occurred on her previous birthday. It would be humiliating for the both of them.

"I'm surprised that Seth didn't do this himself." Leah thought out loud.

"Do what?"

"Bring you the cake. He was over the house this morning when mom finished it."

"He is probably busy with work or pack stuff." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe." Leah stared hard at Bella.

The whole pack knew about Bella's secret guy friend. Seth slipped up and let everyone see a glimpse of the guy. Sam was the first to openly confront him about it. Seth promised everyone that it wasn't what it seemed and that Bella already ended the friendship so it wasn't a problem any longer.

Seth made them all promise that no one would mention it to Bella. He explained that Bella did not wish to be kissed by Alex and that afterwards, she put a halt to it and just wanted to forget it ever happened.

No one was prepared to see Bella with another guy just yet. However, unlike the rest of the pack, Leah spent plenty of time with Bella and it was hard some days to see just how lonely her life really was. She showered JJ with her attention and hardly went out anymore. She was locking herself away from the rest of the world. Although Leah hated the thought of anyone loving Bella the way Jake had, she knew that a woman as young as Bella, would eventually need more for her life.

Bella sliced the cake up, put a couple of pieces on a paper plate and then recovered the pan.

"You can take the rest of this to the shop." Bella offered.

"Are you kidding me? Why don't you go?" Leah's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"JJ is asleep."

"I can watch him. Go." Leah pointed toward the door.

"Are you serious?" Bella chuckled.

"Yes I am. Get out of the house for at least a few minutes."

"Why? I don't feel like leaving the house." Bella exhaled loudly.

"That's why you should. You're acting like you turned ." Leah's voice was firm and the look in her eyes let Bella know that she wasn't going to get out of this errand even if she tried.

"Fine." Bella pick up the pan and went in search for her keys.

"You better stay away for at least a hour." Leah called out just before she closed the door behind her.

XXXX

"They found his body behind his house, close to the treeline." Sam informed the guys with the information he received from Charlie early that morning.

"Yeah but that's not even close to our boundaries." Collin commented.

"It's on the other side of town." Brady felt badly for the poor bastard who lost his life to the blood sucker while they were on duty but it wasn't entirely their fault. The man was killed far from where they were instructed to keep watch for trouble.

"I know. No one is to blame for it but I think it's time we stretch our perimeter when we patrol. The Cullens are no longer an issue. We will keep an eye out for the citizens of Forks now." Seth spoke up and everyone listen closely.

"How? We are already stretched thin as it is." Jared replied with a worried look in his eyes.

"I have a feeling we will be joined by even more pack members soon." Seth warned them.

The council was starting to see familiar changes in a couple of young boys and warned Seth he would have new recruits very soon.

"What is going on exactly? We have no clues as to why they are here all of a sudden. I mean it's been over a year now that Jake died and this situation has been growing ever since." Quil hated to remind the pack of their fallen leader but someone needed to remind them when this all started up and how they were still clueless as to who killed him, why they did it,and if this sudden rate of vampire activity was due to it.

"We've found nothing other than the rotten bear hide that someone was using to cover up their stench with but nothing else since." Paul said with a weary look that matched Jared's.

"What do you suggest we do to find more answers?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just think that maybe the next vampire we find we question him or her before we slaughter them." Paul suggested.

"How are we going to keep it alive for question and protect ourselves in human form?" Collin chuckled. He didn't want to be in human form while questioning the leech and couldn't imagine anyone else who would volunteer for the job.

"Good question." Jared chuckled.

"I say we start going out in patrols with four men instead of two. If I'm with the group that catches it, then I will change into human form to question it." Seth answered.

"Four? I sure hope we do get more members then." Embry choked.

"We will. I can feel it in my bones." Seth smiled sadly at them.

"I hate to see anyone we know have to suffer like us but I also don't want to die either." Collin said, while looking at each member of the pack with a knowing look.

"Do you need me for anything else? I need to run back to the shop. I have a car being picked up this afternoon and I really need the money." Sam asked.

"Go on." Seth nodded his head, giving him permission to leave the group.

"I'm going to go with him." Embry and Seth shared a private look before Seth nodded his head in agreement.

Seth and Embry already agreed the shop could still be under a threat and until they found Jake's murderer, no one should be there alone.

"Where's Leah?" Paul noticed that Leah had missed out on the pack meeting.

"She is at Bella's. It's her birthday today." Quil commented casually.

"Oh yeah. Does that mean we are having a party later?" Collin looked hopeful.

"NO. Bella doesn't want to do anything special today." Seth replied roughly.

"That sucks." Quil and Collin laughed.

"It's her decision." Seth replied firmly.

"Cool." Quil noticed the tension in Seth's body once they mentioned Bella's name. He kept looking into Seth's thoughts when they were on patrol, hoping to find an answer to why the two of them were no longer talking much. Seth somehow managed to stay all business while they ran together. He couldn't explain it but he had a gut feeling that Seth and Bella weren't as friendly as they like everyone to believe.

"Jared, Paul, Collin and Quil your on first , if you find one let me know right away. I want to get answers. I'm tired of this game and I'm especially tired of not knowing who our biggest enemy is." Seth ordered them.

"On it." The four of them took off into the woods while Seth stood there trying his hardest not to think about the first and only kiss he shared with Bella a year ago today.

XXX

"This is delicious." Embry licked his fingers happily.

"You have to tell Sue that. She made it for me. I didn't want it to go to waste and thought you guys might enjoy it." Bella smiled happily.

Embry was one of the few guys who always manages to make her smile without even trying.

"I will let her know tonight when I go over for dinner." Embry winked at her.

Leah and Embry often went over to Dad and Sue's for dinner. Charlie knew Embry well enough but he liked playing the part of protective stepdad when it came to Embry dating Leah. Sue enjoyed getting to see her daughter being happy after all the years she suffered from her heartbreak over Sam.

"Bella, Emily asked me to give this to you if I saw you today." Sam handed her a small wrapped box.

Bella blushed knowing it was a birthday gift. She didn't want them to do anything special for her and a gift from Emily was not only special but usually very personal. She was one of Bella's closest friends and helped her throughout her pregnancy with JJ. Bella opened the present and was overwhelmed when she open the box. Emily gave her a silver chain necklace with a mother wolf and cub together. Her eyes instantly filled up with tears as she stroked the soft charm in her hand.

"It's beautiful." Bella gulped hard but the tears spilled out anyways.

Sam pulled her into his burly arms and held her.

"I love it. Thank you so much. I will call her when I get home." Bella wiped the tears away as Sam released her.

"You mean a lot to us." Sam's eyes were misty with tears.

"You too." Bella licked her lips and took a few steady breathes to keep from crying further.

"I'm sorry but I got nothing." Embry tried to lighten up the emotional moment.

"Of course not. When do you ever?" Sam chuckled heading back into the shop to work.

"Can you help me put it on?" Bella turned and lifted her hair up while Embry latched the necklace for her.

"You know I love you too, right." Embry teased. Not wanting to be outdone by Sam he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hard hug, lifting her off of her feet.

"Yes." Bella squealed.

"What the hell?" Seth stood with his feet apart and his arms covering his chest as he looked at them both with a deep creased in his forehead.

"Hey Seth." Embry continue to give him the same goofy smile that he been showering Bella with ever since he walked up on them.

"Hi." Bella's smile however faded. She kept her eyes on the ground. It hurt him that she no longer shared her smile with him.

"Bella." Seth tried to keep his tone light although he was feeling a surge of jealousy come over him when he witness Embry putting a necklace on Bella right before he hug her.

"What's that?" Seth pointed to the necklace.

"It's a birthday gift." Bella replied softly.

"I knew you would like it." Embry saw it when Emily was wrapping up for her.

"I do. Thanks. I should get back. Leah gave me a hour and I think it's almost up." Bella smiled warmly at Embry then turned and gave Seth a polite nod before departing.

"Well you two looked cozy together." Seth snarled.

"What?" Embry frowned at him.

"I guess she allows only certain people to give her gifts." Seth snapped a bit harsher than he intended.

"I guess so." Embry wondered why Seth seemed so unhappy these last few months. He knew that he picked up a new lover or two and couldn't fathom why he would be so damn grumpy.

"I thought you were suppose to be watching Sam's back." Seth used his Alpha tone which he didn't do very often.

"I'm on it." Embry gave him a pissed off look of his own before he left.

Seth stood there alone and wondered why in the world he allowed himself to get jealous over a woman who didn't love him or ever would.

XXX

A/N: Okay, so it's been three months since Seth sort of confessed his feelings for her and the kiss but I think they are trying to ignore what happened but I don't see it lasting too long. Hehe. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Xoxo A


	17. Irreproachable

Song Inspiration: Soon We'll Be Found by Sia

Banner by: Mist

CG Chapter 17: Irreproachable

It was Seth's day that he allotted to spend a couple of hours with JJ and he was nervous as hell. After his confrontation with Bella a few months back, she pretended that nothing had changed between them, but it had. She knew about his feelings for her and he knew that she was pretending to not feel anything at all for him.

Living in the same house made it difficult not to run into one another. When they bumped into one another or reached for the same glass, their bodies would make contact,he saw the spark in her eyes and could feel her uneasiness seeping through her pores. At first he thought it was all due to being embarrassed by learning about their late night kiss but as time passed by, he would catch her out of the corner his eyes staring at him. He wished he could pick her brain and listen to her thoughts when she looked at him.

There was a mutual attraction between them. She was nowhere close to being in love with him the way he was with her but if she gave him the chance, he knew he could show her that they could be good together.

When Bella didn't tell anyone about their confrontation he knew she was protecting him. He also knew that she was still struggling with her own shame for kissing him, even if she thought it was Jake at the time. He didn't regret the kiss nor did he regret telling her.

When he witness her kiss with Alex, it caused his wolf to be enraged. He was famous for being so in control of his wolf side. It was one of the reasons he was chosen to be the new Alpha. Why was he so damn affected by that kiss? He never got upset when he saw her kissing Jake in the past? Although he no longer carried the guilt for his feelings for her he was still utterly confused about what to do next. They couldn't continue to walk on eggshells around one another and he couldn't keep hiding his feelings for her from the rest of the pack. Eventually his guard would slip and one of the guys would see the kiss or hell even the fight. It was always in the back of his mind.

Opening the front door he listened for any sound that would clue him to JJ and Bella's whereabouts. The house was as quiet as a mouse. This only made his case of nerves worse.

"Bella?" Seth called out.

Nothing. Just silence answered him back.

He walked through out the house and started to grow alarmed until he heard something outside. Rushing to the back door he made his way to the back yard where he spied Bella and JJ picking flowers.

"Bella." Seth called out.

Bella and JJ turned their heads toward him. Both of them had smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hey." Bella continues to smile but he caught a glimpse of a nervous twitch in her cheek.

"Seth." JJ dropped his flowers and started running toward him.

"Hey there little man." Seth hunched down to pick up the toddler whose happiness made Seth feel wonderful inside.

"Swing me." JJ pleaded.

Seth took a hold of his arms securely and swung around a few times before putting him down on the ground. He laughed as JJ staggered around.

"Funnn..." JJ cried out.

"He is going to get sick one of these days." Bella commented as she walked up with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"I think that is his goal." Seth laughed merrily.

JJ fell down and laid there looking up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Dizzy." JJ replied.

"I imagine so." Seth scooped him up and put him up on his shoulders.

"Let's go swing you on a real swing." Seth offered.

"Yeaa." JJ clapped his hands above Seth's head.

"I take it you want to spend time with him." Bella stated.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I need to go out for a bit." Bella lifted the flowers up in her hands to express she wanted to deliver them.

"Cool." Seth nodded his head in agreement.

He watched her walk back into the house and felt a moment of sadness fill his heart. He knew where she was bound. Whenever she picked flowers she usually went to the cemetery to visit Jake.

He went there often as well but he didn't bring flowers, no he brought questions and fears. He would stand in front of the tombstone and wonder what Jake would say to him about his strong feelings for Bella. Would he hate him? Would he understand?

"Let's swing." Seth put JJ in the swing and began to push him when hisphone rang. Keeping an eye on JJ he answers the phone.

"Hey." Charlie answered.

"Hey." Seth replied back.

"They found that Davenport guy who did the wiring on the shop." Charlie sighed.

"That's good news isn't it?" Seth frowned wondering why Charlie would sound so discouraged.

"It would be if he was alive. Seattle Police department called me after they were able to identify his body. He was found in the water with two odd holes in the back of his neck. He was drained of blood." Charlie answered.

"What? Damn it! Wait a minute. He was bitten?" Seth wondered if the vampire who killed him was somehow involved in the explosion or if it was just mere coincidence.

"Yeah so either the vamp he helped took him out or he was an innocent victim of a vampire attack. We won't' know the truth either way."

"Damn. What do we do now?"

"Not sure. Was hoping you might have picked up some new clues that might help me with my case." Charlie replied sadly.

"Not exactly."

"Well, for now the case stays unsolved. I'm out of ideas." Charlie admitted.

"Okay. I'm with JJ. I will call you later." Seth pushed JJ and wondered if they were somehow wrong and it was just an accident that killed Jake? Maybe they were just wanting an excuse to kill more vampires. No, his gut instincts continued to scream at him that vampires were involved along with humans. But why? Why would a human help a vampire? Did the human not recognize the vampire for what it really was? That was the only thing that made sense to him. Still, it didn't help solve the mystery nor did it give him a clue to which vampire set everything in motion.

XXX

Bella sat down in front of the stone that held her true loves name. Placing the flowers in front of it, she reached out, touching the stone and was shocked at how cold it felt. Smooth, cold, and hard just like a vampire she thought bitterly to herself.

"I miss you." Bella said out loud. No one answered her. She was growing use to the constant quietness in her life.

"God, I need you so badly Jake. I...you...I know you aren't coming back to me. I know everyone expects me to find love again but I'm not sure if it's worth it. As much as you loved me, losing you is so damn painful. I can't imagine ever finding someone who I can love the way I loved you. We were destined to be together. No other kind of love will be as good as yours."

Bella dropped to her knees, glancing around the area to make sure she was truly alone.

"Sorry. I know you hate it when I show up here and whine." Bella chuckled bitterly. Closing her eyes she saw Jake's face appear and a single tear found its way out of her eye.

"JJ knows about you. I make sure that every day I mention you. I don't want him to ever forget his daddy. He is growing so fast. Your dad says he is the spitting image of you." Bella felt more tears gush out of her closed eyes as she recalled Billy's last visit with JJ and how he struggled not to cry when they were preparing to leave. He told her she was doing a fine job raising his grandson and how much he appreciated the visits.

"Your dad is doing better although like me he hides his pain better these days."

Bella opened her eyes, wiping away the tears with her hands and stared at his tombstone.

She wanted to tell him more but knew it was pointless. Jake wasn't coming back. He was gone, forever.

"I love you Jake. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that." She vowed.

Forcing her legs to stand back up, she blew a kiss up at the sky before turning away and walking back to her truck. Driving away she felt a little less sad.

XXX

"Hey guys." Bella called out as she walked into the house.

"Mommy." JJ came barreling around the corner with his arms wide open.

Bella lifted him up and gave him a big hug before setting him back down.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Seth?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We swing. We play in dirt. See dirty." JJ showed his mother the dirt on his hands and knees. Bella laughed.

"Sorry Bella. I was going to have him cleaned up before you got home." Seth apologized.

"It's okay." Bella gave him a sincere smile.

"We made mud pies." Seth explained.

"Oh really."

"Mommy I saved one for you." JJ ran out of the room before Bella could stop him.

"I hope he doesn't think you are suppose to really eat them." Bella said.

"I told him it was for fun but at his age I don't think he understands the difference between pretend and real." Seth chuckled roughly.

"How are you?" Bella asked.

"Me. I'm fine." Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good. Has there been more vampires in the area?" Bella asked curiously. Since their confrontation about the kiss and his feelings, he spent more time away and although she knew it was mainly to give her space, she wondered if it was also due to his responsibilities as Alpha.

"A few." Seth nodded his head.

"Why is that? Have you guys figured out why the sudden activity over the past year? I remember Jake telling me that before the Cullen's came around, they hadn't seen a vampire in the area for over twenty years."

"Honestly, we don't know. We found something suspicious a few months back but it didn't explain why they are suddenly drawn to this area."

"I wish the Cullens were around. They might know something." Bella replied.

"Maybe." Seth shrugged his shoulders casually but inside he felt like screaming at her. He hated the thought of the Cullens having the answers. It was his job to solve this mystery and he didn't want any help from the blood suckers that almost took Bella away from them.

"Mommy here." JJ came into the room holding two piles of mud in his hands.

"Oh my." Bella knelt down in front of him and looked at the muddy trail behind him.

"Eat. Good." JJ offered.

"Umm...no. JJ it's mud. You can't eat it." Bella explained.

"Good." JJ insisted.

Bella pretended to pinch off a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Let me put the rest up for later." Bella took the mud from his hands. "Go get cleaned up with Uncle Seth and I will fix us a real pie."

Seth laughed as JJ clapped his hands together making mud splatter everywhere.

"Thanks Seth." Bella rolled her eyes playfully as Seth scooped up the toddler in his arms to take him to clean up.

"No problem." Seth laughed as he walked away.

Bella went to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients they would need to make a quick and easy apple pie.

Seth returned shortly with JJ.

"What are we making?" Seth asked curiously.

"Apple pie. Much better than the mud pie." Bella winked playfully at the both of them.

"Yea!" JJ shouted.

"I've got the crust ready. You two can peel those apples for me." Bella pointed at the apples on the table.

Seth started to get a kitchen knife when Bella crashed into him, slipping and nearly falling down until he caught her.

Bella felt the warmth of his hands penetrating through the light material of her blouse. Their eyes locked when she heard a soft growl escape between his lips as his fingers dug into her waist. The air around them was thick with sexual tension.

Bella batted her eyelashes, her heart hammered fiercely against her rib cage and all at once she found herself staring at his mouth. She found herself wondering how in the world she could have forgotten a kiss from these lips and from this man.

"Are. You. Okay?" Seth's voice sounded rough to her ears.

Moving her gaze away from his mouth and back at his eyes she saw flames of passion. She could no longer ignore the truth. Seth Clearwater wanted her and if she was truly honest with herself and her heart, she enjoyed this knowledge.

"Yes." Bella mumbled.

"Good." Seth gulped hard before removing his hands from her body.

Licking his lips, he went to the drawer and took out a knife. Sitting next to JJ they peeled and sliced up the apples.

"Here you go." Seth handed her the bowl.

"Thank you." Bella smiled sheepishly.

"Anytime." Seth replied.

"Okay. JJ it will take a half hour before it's ready." Bella warned her anxious son.

"Come on let's go watch TV until the pie is ready." Seth glanced at her with a heated stare that made her head spin with unexpected desire.

Bella touched her face, her skin was hot from the combination of lust and shame that engulfed her body and heart. She cringed inwardly as she felt the guilt wash over her. Her husband was dead and it was over a year since that terrible day happened but still she felt it was shameful of her to feel anything remotely like longing.

Shaking the momentary lapse of weakness she finished making the pie and made damn sure she put enough physical space between them throughout the rest of the evening.

XXX


	18. Sweet Resistance

Song Inspiration: Sweet Resistance by Civil Twilight (Came across this band on youtube and just love their music.)

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 18: Sweet Resistance

Seth slipped into the house and went straight up to his room to grab a fresh set of clothes. He knew that Bella wasn't home yet. His foul mood was starting to have some of his friends and family questioning what was going on in his head. He didn't want to stir up that pot.

Opening his drawers he could smell Bella's scent around him. She had been in his room, no doubt. But why? Bella normally respected his privacy. Looking around his room it dawned on him that she made up his bed and washed his dirty laundry while he was out. He assumed it was her way of trying to show she still cared but he didn't want her pity.

Slamming the drawer he grabbed the clothes and started out of his room when he nearly ran smack into Bella. He was so far deep in his thoughts that he didn't catch the familiar sound of her truck driving up or her even entering the house.

"Seth. Hi." Bella smiled nervously.

"Hi Bella." Seth gulped hard.

"Where you going?" Bella looked down at his hand where he held some clothes.

"Work."

"Oh." Bella bit down hard on her lower lip as she slowly lifted her head up to look him directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" Seth sighed.

"Nothing's wrong. I mean not with me or JJ or anything like that. I just...it's been...shit." Bella closed her eyes for a second before opening them back to see that he was still staring hard at her.

"What?"

"I miss...you. I miss you being around. I...know you don't want to hear that but it's true." Bella mumbled.

When she arrived home early from work she hoped to catch him at the house before she went to retrieve JJ from Sue's. She suspected he came home after she left for work and then took off before she returned each day. She hated how he was purposely trying to stay out of her way. He was her closest friend and she really missed the connection they once shared before his confession.

"Bella, I made my feelings quite clear to you. I can't pretend any longer that when I'm around you, I don't desire you." Seth noticed the nervous twitch in her cheek as he reminded her of how deep his feelings went for her.

"I...are you sure? I know you had a crush on me when you were younger. Maybe it's just something like that and we can work it out." Bella suggested.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth exclaimed, he dropped the clothes as both of his hands curled up into fists by his side.

"Seth, please. Don't act like this. It's not you." Bella pleaded.

"How would you know who I am? You keep seeing me as that young kid who followed Jake around and looked at you like a love sick pup. I'm a man, a grown man." Seth took her hand and placed it flat on his chest.

"Do you feel this?"

Bella felt his heartbeat thumping against the palm of her hand. She trembled inwardly and outwardly. Seth felt warm to her cool skin. His eyes were large and filled with angst. Her knees knocked together, like a silly teenager who was preparing for her first kiss.

"Yes." Bella finally spoke.

"This is flesh and blood Bella. I'm alive and I'm here. I'm a man who has needs. I need you. I want you. All I can think about when I close my eyes before going to sleep is how wonderful it felt to kiss you. How in the world can I go back to being just your friend? I can't live in this house and resist these urges any longer. It's too hard." Seth's voice was raspy and laced with pain that nearly broke her heart.

"I'm...sorry Seth. I can't give you ….hell...I can't give anyone anything. I'm broken Seth and I can't be fixed. Not this time." Bella shook her head back and forth as tears glistened in her eyes.

"How do you know that? You haven't even tried Bella. Not really. It's been over a year since Jake died. I understood your need to honor his memory but now, now your just punishing yourself. Look at you. You are an attractive woman and you shouldn't live out the rest of your life alone. I use to hear you crying at night and it broke my heart. I could feel the loneliness that you've suffered through. You don't have to hurt like that anymore. Let me help you heal, completely."

Bella took her hand off of his chest and wiped away the tear that managed to spill down her face.

"It's not that simple Seth." Bella sobbed.

"It could be. Do you really think that Jake would have wanted you to remain alone? I don't. I'm not just saying that because I want you. I knew him just as well as you did and I know that if you had died, he would've moved on. He would've hated it but he would have done it anyway."

"Maybe but he's always been stronger than me."

"No, your love made him strong. Now I'm asking for the same chance. Let my love heal you,let me make you stronger Bella." Seth pleaded in earnest.

Bella gulped hard and took a step away from him. Her thoughts were all muddy and unclear. Being so close to him made her head and body at war. The warmth of his body, the scent of him, and the way he looked at her created a sexual turmoil, while her head insisted that all these unwanted feelings were simply due to her lack of sex life over the past year and half. She only desired him because she was simply starting to find herself missing the sexual activity that she once shared with Jake.

These feelings that were evolving within her came from the fact that Seth and Jake shared some of the same physical attributes, she spent many months under the same roof with him, and knew him almost as well as she knew herself. Seth was just the one guy she trusted and cared about just as much as she once did Jake so it made perfect sense for her to suddenly find herself attracted to him. However, she didn't trust herself around him anymore and that frighten the hell out of her.

"I can't do this." Bella turned and ran down the stairs and straight out of the house.

Seth didn't move. He wasn't going to chase her. He knew that Bella wanted him. She was resisting what her body was clearly wanting from him. It was only a matter of time before she let her guard down and realized that it was futile to resist the attraction that was going on between the both of them.

XXX

Bella pulled out of her driveway with tears pouring down her face. She didn't know how to resolve these unwanted feelings. She just couldn't let herself give into her lust. Seth was a good friend and he was also JJ's guardian. If things ended badly between them it could cost her a treasured friend. She was starting to regret giving up Alex so easily. If he'd been around then she might have been able to release this sexual pent up angst on him.

Who was she kidding? She really felt no sexual desire for Alex. He was attractive, smart and worldly but not once did she long for his touch. Seth on the other hand, well, if she was truly honest with herself, she would admit that she did want his touch. When they stood so closely together in the hallway she heard a small voice in the back of her head begging for him to just kiss her and get it over with. Maybe that was what she needed to do. Just kiss him. How else would she know why she kept feeling so drawn to him, whenever they were in close proximity?

Driving to Sue's she made a promise to herself that the next time the opportunity showed itself, she was going to take the risk, even if there was a chance they were both wrong about the connection they shared.

XXX

"If you don't stop kissing me like that we will never get this thing planned." Leah giggled as Embry planted soft kisses down her spine as they lied naked in her bed.

"Who cares?" Embry mumbled, continuing to make a trail down her backside.

"I do. I want to do something fun. We always go to parties but we have never thrown one as a couple before." Leah was very pleased at how far her relationship with Embry progressed over the past year. Neither of them mentioned the possibility that one of them might imprint on someone else. They were finally at a place where they just enjoyed the happiness that they both found in what they shared together.

"Ahhh. So this is about us proclaiming to the world that we are an awesome couple." Embry lied down on his stomach next to her.

"Kinda. It's also about hanging out with our friends. We've been so damn swamped with patrol duties and I think we need a break. Bella wouldn't let me throw her a party last month, which would have been a perfectly good reason for us to relax." Leah pouted playfully.

"I know Bella can be such a joykill at times." Embry nudged Leah's shoulder.

"What else is going on in that head of yours?" He suspected she had other motives for this party.

"Honestly, I think Bella is going stir crazy in that big old lonely house. Seth isn't over there much lately." Leah chewed on her lip as she recalled the gut feeling she got whenever she saw Seth and Bella in the same room.

Something changed between them. There was a time when she was actually jealous of how close they were. He was her little brother and he was suppose to come to her with questions and concerns but he didn't. He often went to Jake's and Bellas where they helped shape him into the man he was today. He was the only pack member who got the opportunity to go to college and experience life outside of LaPush which of course was due to the help of Bella and Jake.

"I know. I wonder what's up with him? He is a seriously pissed off mood." Embry confided.

"Him. What about her? I tried to get her to go to the mall with me and she informed me that she had better things to do with her time then go shopping. What woman in their right mind would say that?" Leah teased.

"I wonder why they don't hang out like they used too?" Embry thought out loud.

"It's almost as if they are purposely keeping their distance. Oh shit!" Leah climbed out of the bed, standing in front of him completely naked she smacked her forehead a couple of times.

"Damn baby, get back in this bed." Embry rolled over, exposing his hard on.

"Stop it."

"I can't stop it. Only you can fix this."

"Seriously." Leah chuckled as she tried to wrap her mind around the problem of Bella and Seth instead of giving in to her carnal desires.

"I think that the two of them have had a fight of sorts but what about? Edward is gone. Alex is no longer in her life so what could they have possibly fought over that would break up their friendship?" Leah walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Handing Embry one she sat next to him while she sipped on her drink. She was trying to come up with a reasonable scenario that would cause a rift between the once chummy duo.

"Maybe Bella is just uptight because she hasn't been laid in over a year." Embry joked.

"That's stupid. Bella isn't exactly the promiscuous type."

"Honey, she is a woman and from my experience every woman wants sex."

"Hahah. Ahhh...cause you have so much experience with women." Leah laughed before kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"Think about it. It's been over a year since Jake's death. Eventually Bella is going to miss having male companionship." Embry answered casually.

"I know that. I just...well...I can't imagine how the pack is going to feel about her starting up a new life with someone who isn't one of us."

Leah hated to be in Bella's shoes when that time came around. Seth went ballistic the last time she started up a friendship with a guy. Then it dawned on her, she felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks, she knew what the problem might be about. If she was right, well, there would be some really pissed off wolves.

"What's wrong?" Embry noticed her body tense up as she slam the beer down on the night stand.

"Nothing. Let's go to town and pick up the stuff we will need." Leah didn't dare share her theory with Embry. She knew he would be the first one to stand in line to kick her little brother's ass if her hunch was right. Everyone knew that eventually Bella would meet and fall in love with someone who wasn't Jake but she doubted anyone would imagine her falling in love with the new Alpha.

XXX

Bella was surprised by the last minute invitation from Leah and Embry to join them over at their house for a barbecue. It pleased her to see how in love Leah was with Embry but it also hurt her to remember when she once felt that same happiness with Jake.

Leah insisted she come over and bring JJ with her. Emily and Sam were bringing their son and Rachel and Paul were bringing her nephew. JJ would have plenty of friends to entertain him while she joined the grown ups.

"Hi." Emily embraced Bella the second her foot step out of the truck.

"Hi. Wow, look at you." Bella stared at Emily's swollen abdomen. She was nearly six months pregnant with their second child. They were hoping it was a girl this time.

"I know, I'm not quite as big as last time but I can already feel this one kicking like a soccer player." Emily smiled proudly.

"There's my favorite nephew." Rachel opened the truck and unbuckled JJ from his car seat.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" Bella turned to greet her sister in law. Rachel made an attempt to call her at least once a week to check on her and JJ. When she could she would bring Billy over to visit with JJ but his health was starting to take a turn for the worse. Everyone feared that Jake's death might have been too much for him to handle despite how he appeared to be so strong.

"I'm good. You look good. Did you finally gain some weight?" Rachel noticed that Bella's curves were starting to develop. After Jake's death, Bella began to lose so much weight that everyone feared she would wither away.

"Haha. That's not what a woman wants to hear." Bella laughed.

"I'm serious. You look healthy again. Even your cheeks have some color in them."

"Thanks. I think." Bella walked along with Emily and Rachel toward the get together which was on the beach about a hundred feet away from the house that Leah built for herself when she realized she was never going to leave LaPush liked she dreamed.

"Have you found out what your having yet?" Bella asked curiously.

"We decided not to know." Emily admitted.

"Ahh...a mystery. Well, I'm sure you guys will love it no matter if it's a boy or a girl."

"True." Rachel agreed with her statement.

"Yeah. I have plenty of boys clothes left over from Levi but if it turns out to be a girl I might have to do some major shopping before I can bring her home." Emily teased.

"Don't worry you know we will help you out with that. None of us have a girl, so the thought of buying girl clothes will be a pleasure for us." Rachel offered.

"I agree." Bella felt a moment of envy course through her veins. She recalled how Jake wanted them to have a big family and insisted they have at least one daughter that he could dote on.

"There is our JJ." Paul walked up to his wife and took his future Alpha from her arms and carried him over to where the other two children were already busy at play in the sand.

"So you want to help me with the food?" Emily offered.

"Of course." Bella smiled and greeted each of the members and their girlfriends/spouses before she followed Emily on the path up to Leah's house.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Emily asked curiously.

"Not much. Same old same."

"Haha. I almost forgot to tell you, Sam's cousin, Kane, is coming to visit us next week."

"And why do I need to know this?" Bella frowned.

"Oh, sorry, he teaches at a private school in Seattle and I thought you might like to talk to someone who teaches like you do." Emily batted her long eyelashes.

"Real subtle." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What? He's a nice guy. Pretty good looking too. Don't tell Sam I said that." Emily blushed.

"Haha. Don't worry your secret is safe."

"Do you think it would be possible for you to come over for dinner one night while he visits?I fear he will be bored with us, otherwise." Emily cringed as she recalled how Sam was pleased to hear from his long distant cousin but didn't really like the thought of him staying under his roof for the the week he planned to visit.

"I am willing to have dinner and good conversation but don't expect anything else. I'm never...I mean...I really don't want to fall in love again." Bella confessed to Emily as they stood outside of Leah's house.

"Bella, dear, you will fall in love whether you want to or not." Emily took Bella's hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze before they started up the porch to the front door.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be difficult for me to keep any man in my life when I have to keep secrets from him." Bella replied with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello. WE live in a supernatural universe. Any man I meet can not know about JJ's chances of becoming a wolf or the existence of vampires. So you tell me how I can keep a good man around when I have to lie to protect my son and my friends?"

"I guess I never considered that before." Emily looked sadly at her best friend. Bella deserved to be in love again but other than any man who wasn't a pack member, she would indeed be in quite in a dilemma.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am." Emily gave her a quick hug before they step into the house to assist Leah with the food.

XXX

The festivities were moving along smoothly, especially when Bella and Emily joined Leah in the kitchen. She was throwing around bowls and spoons trying to find her one and only recipe book in the house. Emily and Bella quickly took control of the situation and showed her how to make a few simple dishes without the help of a cook book.

Everyone enjoyed the feast that Leah and Embry provided and was just settling down next to a bonfire when Seth arrived. He insisted on running patrols with Collin before he would agree to join them. They hadn't run across any vampires in the past week or so but he didn't want to take any chances. He was still chomping at the bit to catch one and get some much needed answers from it.

Leah grabbed him some food before she let him sit down with them. Everyone was drinking and joking but Bella. Seth fought the urge to stare across the fire at her. She held onto a red cup in her hand and from what he could tell, she wasn't drinking any alcohol. He knew it must be hard on her not to fully enjoy the fun like the rest of them but she made him a promise to try and not drink. He feared she might go back to her own ways and sink into a depression if she did.

He just finished with the food on his plate when he spied her getting up and walking up to the house. He didn't want anyone to notice that he left soon after her. He counted to thirty before he quietly stood up and left.

When he entered the house he found Emily sitting on the couch watching something on the television that was keeping her entertained.

"Hey Seth." Emily waved at him without looking up.

"Hey." Seth went to the kitchen and put his plate away. Walking down the long and darkened hallway he found Bella slowly easing out of a room. He realized she went to the house to check on her son.

Seth eased his way up behind her, his chest grazing her backside as he softly whispered into her ear.

"Shh...don't scream." He warned her. He looked into the narrow opening of the door and saw that all three young boys were fast asleep on Leah's guest bed.

"Damn it Seth." Bella whispered as her body tensed up from the feel of him up so close to her.

"I ...I'm sorry about the other day but I meant what I said. I want you." Seth could hear her heartbeat racing as his hands reach down to grab her waist and pulled her around slowly to face him.

"I know." Bella stared at his bare chest.

"Do you?" Seth felt his wolf scratching at his insides, wanting so badly to take her and claim her right where she stood. It didn't give a damn that Emily sat in the room not far from them or that all their friends and family were within shouting distance. It needed her. It wanted her to feel his touch, to moan with pleasure and to sink himself deep inside of her.

Bella nodded her head. She couldn't speak if she tried. The feel of his hands that were still clutched onto her hips, the scent of woods and lust covered his body made her feel intoxicated and she feared if she looked up at him she might give in to her earlier promise and kiss him right then and there.

"Good. I will be home later. We will talk more." Seth vowed between clenched teeth. His wolf stirred and wrestled beneath his skin.

"K." One syllable was all she could manage.

She felt his lips kiss the tip of her nose before he released his hold on her and left her longing for much more.

XXX

Edward paced back and forth in his room. When he learned that the Davenport man's body was discovered and with what appeared to be Vampire bites on the back of his neck, he went to the morgue to check it out himself. Now a month later he was still debating on whether or not his instincts were correct.

A soft scent still cloaked the dead man's body despite the time it spent in the water. If his hunches were right then maybe, he knewwho was possibly involved in his death. If he was right, well, that was going to stir up a swarm of bees he didn't want to be stung by.

Yanking the phone off the table he dialed Alice's number. She answered right away.

"Did you learn anything yet?" He demanded.

"Not really. I keep trying to look into their future but I think they are smart enough to know we are onto them. I keep seeing just simple mundane things. Nothing that would implicate them in Jake's murder." Alice replied.

"Shoot. I'm telling you I know who I smelt on him." Edward stated but with more conviction than he felt earlier.

"We will do some more looking and Carlisle thinks we should warn Bella, just in case your right."

"NO. Absolutely not. She doesn't need to be in a state of alarm. Her life is starting to calm down and I don't want to bring her anymore trouble."

"Okay but we both know how she hates to be kept in the dark about things that concern her safety." Alice warned him.

"I know." Edward hung up the phone and set it back on the table. Walking to the wall length window he stared out at the city of Seattle and knew he was going to have to make a trip back to Forks whether the wolves liked it or not.

XXX

A/N: So there you have it. Seth has pretty much let her know that he is no longer a kid and he is prepared to fight for them. We've learned that Edward might be onto who is behind Jake's death and is going to have to come back to Forks. Will Bella give into her feelings for Seth? How will she react when she learns they've been hiding the truth behind Jake's death all this time? Mmm...just something to think about. Sorry for the delay and hope to hear from you guys. Xoxo August


	19. Hearts a Mess

Song Inspiration: Hearts A Mess by Goyte

Banner by: Mist

CG Chapter 19: Hearts A Mess

Bella put JJ to bed and took a long shower to get all the sand and salt water out of her hair. Her head was reeling with thoughts coming from all sorts of directions.

She loved Jake but she knew there was no way she could truly live out the rest of her life in loneliness. It was such a ridiculous thought but it took her over a year to realize it. Although she didn't necessarily plan on falling in love a little discreet sex wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it would even help heal her broken heart. She missed the comfort of being held in the arms of her husband.

Lying down on the couch she closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be touched by another man. Jake was and had been her only lover. Could she really become someone's paramour? Was it possible that she could just enjoy the act of sex without love adjoining it?

Soon sleep engulfed her and she found herself in the middle of a steamy dream with an unknown lover. Her lips curled into a smile, her cheeks were flushed and her body tingles as the risque dream consumed her.

XXX

Seth sat down on the hardwood coffee table across from the couch where Bella slept. She had an almost serene smile on her face. He wondered if she was dreaming and if so of who? Most likely Jake with that smile he thought to himself but then pushed the negative thoughts aside. He was here to prove to her that it was time to put Jake behind her and let him have an opportunity to love her.

"Bella." Seth whispered as he reached out tentatively to touch her. She sat up abruptly with a frightened look.

"Hey. Sorry."

"I...it's okay." Bella wipes the slobber from the corner of her mouth.

"You were snoring logs." He lied.

"I...was...sorry." Bella knew it was possible. She was pretty worn out from this evening's activities and not to mention all the mental struggles she endured after their conversation.

Seth turned her around to face him, his eyes glued on her face as she dropped her head avoiding his steady gaze.

"Look at me." Seth pleaded and when she didn't look up he used a more abrasive tone. "Look at me now damn it."

Bella's head shot up. Her eyes were glossed with sleep and fear. She knew this was coming. It was partially her fault for lying down on the couch where he could easily find her.

"Seth...this is ...you can't..." She couldn't find the right words to express how terrified she felt about the shifting in their relationship. She understood he desired her and she was even flattered by it but she just couldn't let herself give into her longings. It wasn't right.

"Stop it. Stop overthinking it. Just let it happen." Seth cupped her chin as he lowered his head and leaned in closer ghosting his lips over hers. Bella felt a flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

"Open your mouth."

All at once the excitement she felt seconds before turned to trepidation. Opening her mouth would lead to a deeper depth of intimacy and she just couldn't allow herself to do it.

"No." Bella shook her head back and forth, her eyes lit up with defiance.

"Yes." Seth replied sternly.

"No." Bella repeated.

"I want you to kiss me just once Bella and not think about anything or anyone else."

"I can't do that." Bella pressed the palms of her hands on his bare chest as he leaned in closer.

"You haven't even tried!" Seth cried out desperately.

His large hands encircled her wrists, his warm skin encasing them gently not to bruise her but strong enough to keep her from running away.

"Don't do this Seth."

"I can't stop myself."

"YOU must." The words died on her lips as Seth covered her mouth with his. Bella shook angrily and tried to claw at him but he held her hands at a safe distance away. She hated it. She hated him. How could he force her like this?

The touch of his tongue as it danced aggressively in her mouth soon sent her anger away and in its stead she now felt less despair. Hot, needy, and captivated were the feelings she would use to describe the passion that began to seep into her body and soul. No longer afraid, alone, and most of all no more pain. Everything began to change.

Her heartbeat slowed down, her claws curled into the palms of her hands and her tongue danced eagerly with his.

Then like lightning had struck her, Bella jumped up but Seth refused to let her go once again.

"I...we..." Bella exhaled loudly.

Seth tugged her back down causing her to fall onto his lap, unable to pull her gaze away from his.

"Please Seth. I don't want to hurt you." she said running her tongue over her moist lips. Her eyes followed the upward tilt of the corners of his beautifully mobile mouth.

"You can't hurt me any worse than you have." he said, his voice deep with unspoken vibrated between them and touched off an answering chord deep within her.

" I never meant to hurt you Seth." Bella said with a sob choking in the back of her throat.

"I know. Honestly, I've inflicted more pain onto myself but I would do it again and again if it led me back to his moment every time."

Bella quivered. Pressing her face against the crook of his shoulder she enjoyed his scent and the touch of his hand as he lovingly stroked the side of her exposed face.

"I can't help myself when I'm around you Bella. I knew it was wrong of me to want you in this way and I tried, God knows I tried to prevent anything from happening but as time went by, these feelings never wavered. They were as constant as the sun rising each day. I realized that what I felt for you went much deeper than a crush. I know this disappoints you." Seth gulped hard as he began to speak from his heart and refused to let the trepidation of fear of losing her enslave him any longer.

"I don't know what to think." Bella whispered sadly.

"Then let's not think. I mean it. Let us just do what feels natural." He offered them a solution.

"Can you really just allow me to be loved by you when I can't ever possibly return those feelings?" Bella asked curiously as she lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm willing to give it a try, yes."

"I want so much more for you Seth. You're a wonderful man and you deserve someone worthy of you." Bella moaned as his hands circled around her waist, lifting her up in his arms as he stood cradling her in his arms.

"You're all I want Bella." He vowed in earnest.

"I'm not sure how far...I mean...I'm willing to try but..." Bella's cheeks flushed with heat as she tried to find a polite way of explaining that she wasn't sure if she could fully commit to the level of sex that he was hoping for.

"We will only go as far as you wish, I promise."

Without giving her any more time to consider her fears he took them upstairs to his room. He didn't dare take her to the room where she shared love with Jake. It was far too soon for that.

Taking her straight to his bed he laid her down gently on the center of it and crawled up next to her. Rolling onto their sides they stared at one another for a few moments before they gave into their curiosity and their lips and hands began to tread cautiously, exploring one another.

Seth had plenty of experience on his side but it still didn't make him feel any less nervous. Apprehension began to settle in and he felt like an awkward teenager experimenting with sex for the first time.

He honestly didn't expect to make love to her wasn't ready for intimacy at that level. He told himself to relax and let her take the reigns. She needed to feel as if she was in some sort of control of this situation and he didn't want her to regret letting her guard down.

So when they continue to just kiss and caress each other, Seth was more than happy, he was overjoyed that Bella was kissing him back. Both were aware of who they were with, what they were doing and neither of them allowed the memory of Jake to enter their minds.

**XXX**

Waking up she felt a smile already forming on her face until she realized there was no longer a warm body next to hers. Frowning she sat up in the room and felt suddenly more alone than when she came home from Jake's funeral.

Lying in Seth's arms and falling asleep in them had given her more rest than she had known in over a year. His body covered hers with a well needed many nights she lied in that big old empty bed alone and cold. When she lost Jake she feared she too had died along with him. Nothing seem to matter as much as what she lost. Days and nights crept together and she no longer cared about her appearance or what anyone was saying about her. It took her quite a while to realize that she was allowing her grief to consume her and how it was affecting those who cared about her.

Luckily, Seth was there to pull her out of the abyss of darkness.

Quietly she snuck out of his room and went to hers to grab a clean set of clothes before slipping into the shower. She suspected Seth was downstairs with JJ from the aroma she inhaled of bacon cooking in the kitchen. Once she was showered and changed, she took an extra five minutes to apply a little makeup on before she manage to find the courage to go downstairs to share breakfast with Seth and JJ.

This was the moment of reckoning. The dreaded morning after however, unlike what she watched on movies she and Seth didn't exactly have sex. They opted to take their time and enjoyed a few hours of making out. Her face flushedwith the thought and she knew if she looked in the mirror he skin would match the color of a tomato.

Kissing and touching Seth was more than incredible it also came rather naturally after she got past her fears and guilt. He definitely knew what he was doing and perhaps maybe too well. It made her pause for a moment and wonder just how many lovers would Seth claim? Shouldn't they have the "safe sex" talk before they actually consummated their relationship?

She and Jake were each other's first so they never had to discuss being tested before they made love for the firsttime with one another. Although she was pretty confident that she didn't need to be tested it would however make her feel more comfortable if Seth did have himself tested. Would he be insulted if she made that request? She didn't want to offend him but if she was anything, it was practical and extremely cautious.

_**Damn it! I made out with him and now I'm jumping to the conclusion that we will have sex someday and then I want him to be tested beforehand. That will take the romance out of it real fast. Ha! Pull it together Bella. Just go downstairs and smile like you always do and don't worry about tomorrow or the day after it. Just for once live in the moment. Geez!**_

Bella finished scolding herself and forced her legs to walk in the kitchen, her head held high and before she knew it a smile grew on her face. JJ and Seth were putting the silverware on the table as she stood in the doorway spying on them.

"Bella can you flip the pancakes for me?" Seth asked without looking over at her.

Bella was stunned that he noticed she was in the room when his back was turned toward her.

_**Wolf senses. Duh! **_

"Sure no problem." Bella flipped the remaining pancakes in the skillet while Seth carried the dishes of food over to the table. JJ followed his every step and looked up at Seth with admiration that melted Bella's heart. It was only a matter of time before JJ would look at him like that. Seth was his guardian and when he got older, he would start to train him in the ways of their people and slowly explain the changes that would happen to JJ so he would be more prepared unlike Seth and the others.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Seth lifted JJ up and put him in his booster seat next to him as Bella brought the plate of pancakes and sat down on the other side of JJ.

"This looks wonderful. I guess you were learning all those times you stood by me when I cooked." Bella teased as she recalled the times he would follow her around the kitchen in the past.

"Well, I was learning but I'm not so sure if I was learning how to cook." Seth teased back.

Bella simply blushed in response.

They were finishing up their breakfast when a loud howl could be heard. Bella knew from experience that for one of them to howl that loudly and during daylight hours that something serious was happening and it pretty much involved a vampire.

"Damn it. I got to go." Seth didn't want to leave so soon. He knew he and Bella needed to talk about last night but he also knew she understood his position as Alpha was important.

"Be safe." Bella pleaded.

Seth tousled JJ's hair as he made his way around him to Bella's side. Leaning down his lips grazed over her silky lips but before he could step back Bella was up on her feet, her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him.

"I mean it."

"I know. I will." Seth kissed the top of her head.

Bella released him so he could go and do whatever was necessary to keep them and the tribe safe from danger.

XXX

One hour and then two passed and Bella was growing more restless with each second that slipped by with no word or sign of Seth. She knew she needed to just remain calm and keep busy. JJ wanted to watch one of his videos so she sat him down in front of the TV while she started dusting the living room when her phone rang.

Bella's feet jump a few inches off the floor. Suddenly she felt colder than normal and her hands shook nervously. The vibrations from the incoming text message made her jump. Turning it over to see who the message was from made her nearly faint on the spot.

Alice Cullen. A message from Alice could only mean one thing, trouble and somehow she knew it would pertain to her or those she loved.

She stood there debating on whether to open up the message or to just ignore it entirely. Last night was the first night in a very long time that she was able to forget her past and all the trouble and heartache that it entailed.

Why did trouble always follow her after she found happiness? She set the phone back down and decided to wait awhile before she would read it. She didn't want to deal with the sort of problem that the message would no doubt present her with.

No, for now she would wait until Seth returned and they could read it together. If it was as bad as she feared, she wouldn't didn't want to be alone.

XXX


	20. A Satisfying Agreement

Song Inspiration: Sober by Loreen

Banner by: Mist

CG Chapter 20: A Satisfying Agreement

Seth didn't take more than a step in the house before Bella came rushing toward him. Throwing her arms around his neck she sighed with relief.

"I was so scared." Bella mumbled into his chest.

"Why?" Seth asked, while he was thrilled that she cared so much for his safety he also felt a tinge of disappointment that she didn't think he was capable of taking care of a few vampires. Hell, he was one of the youngest to phase and now over ten years later he was not only alive but the temporary Alpha.

"You've been gone for over three hours. How long does it take to track down a vampire and rip it apart?" She chuckled but her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Bella, there were two of them and we were hoping to keep one of them alive long enough to find out why they are suddenly popping up like zits on a teenage boy."

"Alive? You were trying to keep it alive?" Bella cried out.

"Yeah. I wanted to question it and it helps if we keep it's head on it's shoulders long enough for me to do so."

"Are you crazy! Do you think it will give you the answers you seek? And if your in human shape it can glamour you." Bella reminded him of a few facts she knew from her own experience with them.

"We don't get glamoured. It doesn't work on us." Seth snickered.

"Okay, fine but if it got loose could you phase fast enough before it bit you? Uh?" Bella stood with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the floor while she looked at Seth like a mother scolding her naughty child.

"First of all, I'm insulted that you think I'm not smart enough or strong enough to do my job." Seth didn't know why but it really pissed him off that she would question his skills. None of the pack ever treated him like this, so he wasn't about to stand by and let her do it.

"I'm not saying you're not capable of killing vampires but trying to keep one alive doesn't make any sense. Jake would never..."

Seth didn't let her finish the sentence. Hearing her compare him to Jake made his blood boil and all he could see was red.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted loudly. JJ began to whimper as he stood by the couch and watch his mother and Seth arguing.

"You scared him." Bella snapped before turning and rushing to her son's side. Lifting him up in her arms she held him close to her so he would feel safe.

"I'm going to leave the house and when I return we will agree to no longer discuss how I handle my job as Alpha. I care about you Bella and I think it's pretty damn obvious that I'm madly in love with you but I won't put up with you questioning how I do my job nor will I have you compare it to what …._**Jake**_...would or would not do." Seth emphasized the name of his predecessor.

"I'm sorry Seth." Bella tried to reach out to touch him but he turned and walked out the front door, leaving her to think about how she might have overreacted and perhaps was even inappropriate with her comparision between her deceased husband and recent new lover.

**XXXX**

Bella was sitting on the front porch watching JJ as he played with his trucks in the dirt when Seth returned an hour later.

She watched as he walked toward her with his head held high. It was a relief to see that he was smiling as he approached JJ. Luckily, her son didn't seem to remember how Seth scared him earlier in the day.

Seth patted JJ's head before walking up the front steps and sat down next to Bella.

"I'm sorry." he spoke softly as he turned to look straight into her eyes.

"Me too."

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's all mine. I mean it. I jumped the gun and let my pride take over."

Bella thought about his statement before she responded. She didn't want to upset him any further but they needed to talk about what they were doing and how it was going to affect the people they loved the most.

"I'm not mad at you Seth. I was hurt and a little scared." She took a deep breath before continuing. "This is madness. You're my step brother. You're the new Alpha and I honestly don't know how the pack will handle any relationship we have that isn't platonic."

"We never really acted like step siblings. You were my friend long before your dad began to chase after my mother." Seth snickered rudely.

"I know that but...what about everyone else? I mean, how would your mother and my dad feel about ...us?" Bella's face flushed with heat as she imagined Charlie having a heart attack in her living room when andif they announced they were dating.

"I don't know honestly and I don't give a damn. Charlie was my dad's best friend. If Charlie can marry my mother then why can't I have a shot at his daughter?"

"It's not the same thing and you know it." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not exactly but it was still pretty damn awkward for me but I managed to survive."

"Okay. What about the pack?"

"I know they probably won't be too keen on it but it's my life and yours. It won't affect my decisions as an Alpha and therefore it shouldn't matter to them who I fall in love with."

Bella felt her heart lurch as he spoke of loving her. She was willing to see where this attraction would lead them but in all honesty she didn't see herself loving him back, at least not the way he deserved.

Bella watched as JJ filled his dump truck with more dirt and wondered if this would affect him? Maybe not now but somewhere down the road?

"I don't …..I..." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she tried to find the right way to express her doubts about them.

"I know you don't love me. Not yet butI promise you, if you gave me a chance I could mend that broken heart of yours. I won't lie and say that I can erase Jake from it. No one can. You loved him andhe loved you. I'm not naive enough to think that those feelings you had for him will ever change but I also can't pretend that the feelings I carry for you are nothing more than a past crush." Seth took her hand and placed it over his heart as he spoke with the utmost sincerity.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready." Bella admitted.

Seth understood her fears. He had plenty of his own. Leaning in closer to her, he kissed her gently on the lipscausing a surge of electricityto flow between them.

"No rush." He whispered before he kissed her again.

Her heart shook and rumbled in her chest. Closing her eyes she blocked out all her fears and allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure of his kiss.

Seth thought he might have died and gone to heaven. The taste of her mouth was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Her scent was growing stronger by the second as his nostrils flared and his heart raced. Nothing was ever going to be the same and no other woman would ever satisfy him again. In fact, he knew now that all his past lovers were just a substitute for what he always longed for, Bella. Before now, he didn't have the luxury of trying to win her heart or her body. This was his once in a lifetime chance, if he screwed it up, there wouldn't be a second time around.

"Mommy is kissy Seth." JJ announced while giggling at them.

Bella and Seth both pulled away abruptly when they were brought back by reality. If they were going to give this a shot they both knew they would need to set some ground rules.

"Come here and I will kiss you." Seth laughed lightly.

Bella's tongue darted out, tasting his kiss on her lips before she smiled back at her son.

"We need to talk about a few things before this goes any further." she warned him.

"I know."

Bella stood up slowly. Her head was still spinning from the remarkable kiss they shared.

"It's time to get your bath and off to bed."

Bella scooped up her son and walked past Seth as she went into the house. Seth sat there for a few minutes while he recovered from their kiss. Like Bella, his body still tingled and his heart was soaring with an overabundance of happiness.

**XXX**

The rules turn out to be simple enough so that they were both quick to agree to the terms. Bella wanted secrecy about their relationship. She didn't want anyone to know that their feelings had shifted into something more than friendship. In her mind, if they didn't work out it wouldn't affect how their friends behaved around them.

Secondly, she asked that he understand she wasn't ready to fall in love or settle down with anyone. He agreed and warned her that in the meantime, neither of them could take another lover or have a friendship with the opposite sex without the consent of the other. It was obvious to Bella he was referring to her past encounter with Alex when he suggested the rule.

The final and most important rule was that no matter how this romance ended between them , they would never let it affect JJ and his relationship with Seth. Bella understood that Seth would be a major part of JJ's life regardless if she was a part of it or not.

"Are we in total agreement now?" Seth teased, nipping the tips of her fingers between his teeth as he held her hand up to his mouth.

"I believe we are." Bella exhaled.

"Good. I have to go make a quick run and when I get back, you better have us a movie picked out that isn't too girly and a big bowl of popcorn with extra butter." He kissed the tip of her nose before he released her hand and started for the door.

"Seth." She called out. "Hurry back."

He winked at her as his lips curled up in such a smile it reminded her of a sly fox. Closing the door behind him he took off as fast as his paws would take him.

**XXX**

A week later...

The thunderstorm that the meteorologist predicted was not only happening but it was worse than they imagined. The school sent home all the children early and insisted that the staff go home as well. It didn't look like the weather was going to let up anytime soon. Seth called Bella warning her to get home and to be careful.

Driving home usually only took her less than fifteen minutes but the rain was slamming against her windshield like she was in the middle of a car wash. Lighteningstruck and flew across the early afternoon sky. Bella squinted her eyes as she tried to see the road ahead of her. Thunder boomed loudly above her but the shaking of the truck wasn't due to it. No, she feared the pot hole she hit a minute before might of given her a flat tire. Pulling over to the side she sat in the cab of her truck debating on how to handle the situation. Normally she would call Sam and he would send someone to help her but she felt pretty confident that he was at home with his family.

Grabbing her purse she located her phone among all the clutter and tried calling Seth but the phone didn't work.

"Great." She exhaled loudly. Pressing one hand on her forehead and the other gripping the steering wheel she struggled to remain calm. It was just a storm she told herself.

A few minutes passed and she thought the rain was perhaps starting to slow down in it's velocity. Cracking the door so she could look out and see how badly the damage was to her tire, she confirmed her earlier assessment. The tire was indeed flat.

She started to close the door but before she could, a gush of cold wind flung it down the road. Bella screamed louder than she could ever remember before twisting to try and get to the far side of the vehicle but her efforts were in vain. It wasn't the wind that ripped the door away but instead a vampire. A very hungry looking vampire.

**XXX**

**A/N: Yes, I know Bella didn't read the missed message from Alice. She got so swept up in her fight with Seth that she forgot all about it. A week went by and her life has been so busy with the newness of her and Seth that she didn't think about it all this time. But I gotta feeling in the next chpt it will occur to her. LOL. Thanks again for reading/reviewing! Xoxo August **


	21. In the Midst of a Storm

Song Inspiration: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

Banner by: Mist

CG Chapter 21: In The Midst of a Storm...

Bella kicked and screamed but it didn't help one bit as she felt the cold grip of the vampires hand around her leg.

"Mmmm...you smell so delicious." He licked his lips as his eyes burned red with hunger.

"NOO...pleeeaeeseee..." Bella begged for her life but it fell on deaf ears.

The vampire grabbed her in one quick motion and threw her over his shoulders as he ran into the forest. Bella hoped like hell that someone braved the bad weather and was out on patrol today, if not she would soon be dead.

The vampire ran swiftly through the woods toward his destination. The rain pricked at her flesh like the pointy end of needles. With her eyes closed tight she prayed over and over again that Seth or any of the other wolves would have heard her earlier screams and was out in the woods following their trail.

She didn't want to die like this. JJ still needed his mother and she found herself wanting to see how the rest of her life was suppose to play out. Images of the life she might have lived, the people who matter the most and Seth all began to flash before her eyes until she felt her body slip out of the vampires cold embrace and fly across the sky until she landed hard against a tree. The air knocked out of her lungs as she struggled to lift her head up to look at her killer.

He looked as startled as she felt. He held out his hands in front of him, his eyes bulging out of his head, and the look of fear that once matched her own was sketched all over his face.

"What the hell? I...nooo...I made sure..." He scrambled off the ground and looked back and forth between the three massive wolves that growled menacingly at him.

"I...shit. How...the storm?" He seemed to be trying to figure out how they discovered him despite the horrible weather conditions. Bella realized he planned on the wolves staying home today.

"Get him. Kill him." Bella moaned before her eyes closed shut. She could hear his screams and could only feel contentment as she sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss.

XXX

"I will rip your head off right now!" Seth growled as he pinned the vampire up against the tree with his bare hands. The vampire was stronger than him while he was in human form but he had several of his pack members surrounding them as he began to barrage the leech with questions. He gave the vampire the false hope he might actually let him go if he provided themwith answers.

"I told you already. She wanted me to get the girl. I was suppose to bring her to Seattle and that's all I know."

"Who is she?" Seth demanded.

"She ….she is a girl I met at a bar. We shared dinner together once and then...well...she made me into this." He answered as he looked around frantically as Jared, Paul and Embry continued to growl and snarl in hopes that Seth would hurry up and let them kill him already.

"What is her name?"

"She told me it was...umm...Tonya."

"Why does she want Bella?" Seth was itching to kill him right then and there as he looked over at Bella's unconscious body. The bloodsucker would've killed her had they not arrived when they did.

"She didn't say. Look man...she's my maker. I owed her my life." He replied with a momentary look of guilt.

"Your life? She killed you. She bit you and put her poison in your veins." Seth spat at the dead man's feet.

"I was dying already."

"Well, I'm afraid you won't cheat death today." Seth phased into his wolf form and before the vampire could say one last prayer he ripped his head clean off of his shoulders. Stepping back he allowed his brothers to finish him off.

Ten minutes later they returned to Seth who was cradling Bella in his arms.

"The storm isn't going to let up anytime soon. I need to get her home." Seth stated as he looked up at his brothers. He knew they were just as concerned as he was about Bella's condition. A large goose size bump was on the back of her head. She still hadn't opened her eyes since he arrived on the scene. He wanted to hurry, get her home and check her from head to toe to see if there was any other further damage.

"Sam said to meet him at Bella's truck." Jared replied.

"Good. Let's go." Seth refused to let anyone else near her. Lifting her up in his arms he took his place at the front of the group as they traveled the distance back to the highway.

Sam was driving up as they made their way out of the dense forest. Seth put Bella safely inside the cab of his truck.

"You guys get this fixed and get back home to your families. I will call you later." Seth ordered as he took the keys Sam handed him.

They each nodded their head in agreement. Once he was far enough away they all let out a long deep breath and began to inform Sam about what they of them said it out loud but Jared, Embry, and Paul knew a little something more that they didn't share with Sam. The three of them knew that Seth still carried a torch for Bella Black and no one wanted to consider what would happen if those two made a go of it.

**XXX**

Leah insisted on changing Bella out of the wet clothes when he returned to the house. Seth didn't even want his sister touching her but he knew if he didn't allow it, it would draw suspicion on them. He couldn't afford to listen to his sister giving him a lecture about having feelings for a woman who would never return them.

While Leah took care of Bella upstairs he took care of JJ downstairs. When Bella still hadn't woken up, he called his mother to see if she could venture out of the house safely and come over to check on her. Charlie agreed it wasn't the safest weather to travel in but they would give it a shot. When they arrived, Seth once again was forced to tell what occurred exactly in the woods today.

Sue joined them in the living room with a deep frown sketched on her face.

"I think she might have gotten a concussion. If she doesn't wake up soon we might have to consider taking her to the hospital to be examined further." Sue warned him.

They all knew that although the rain was letting up, the risk of flooding was still an imminent danger for drivers.

"How long should we wait?" Charlie asked.

"Two hours. Then we go."

"Okay."

Seth went back up to check on Bella while his family remained downstairs watching the weather report on television.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he picked up her lifeless hand and held it gentlywithin his**.**

"Bella honey please wake up." He pleaded.

She remained quiet andunresponsive.

Leah walked into the room and witnessed the look of love all over her little brother's face as he pressed Bella's hand up against his cheek.

"Please baby. Wake up so we can talk and hold one another."

"Seth." Leah gasped as he turned around to face his sister with a look of raw pain that stole her breath away.

"Get out 't even think about it." Seth put his hand up in front of her face.

"Seth you can't...you two...no." Leah cried out.

"Shut your mouth Leah. Do you understand what I'm telling you to do?" Seth's voice grew thick and harsh as he gave her the order.

"It's not right Seth. It will piss off a lot of people." Leah argued but she knew the tone he was using would prevent her from telling anyone the truth about them.

"I really don't care who it pisses off. YOU will not tell anyone."

"Fine." Leah crossed her arms over her chest and flashed him a defiant look before storming out of the room.

Seth turned his attention back onto Bella. Leaning over the bed he pressed his lips gently on her forehead. "I love you Bella and no one is ever going to take you away from me."

Seth walked over to the window. Mother nature was ripping the land to pieces and if Bella didn't wake up soon, he would have to challenge her with a journey to the hospital to save the woman he loved more than his own life.

XXX

Sue nudged Charlie awake from his deep slumber in Bella's comfy recliner.

"She just woke up. Let's go to bed." Sue offered.

Seth insisted they stay the night and take his bed. He explained he would sleep on the floor next to her bed in case she needed any assistance during the night.

"Don't worry Seth is sleeping in Bella's room." Sue noticed the look of surprise that crossed his weary face with her announcement.

"He cares for her Charlie. He takes his job very seriously." Sue explained.

Charlie didn't say anything but silently he wondered why it felt so wrong to allow Seth sleep in the same room with Bella? The two had always been close. So why did it suddenly feel like there was more going on between his step son and daughter? Clearing his mind he crawled into bed next to his wife and told himself he was worrying over nothing at all.

XXX

"I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does." Bella admitted as she applied the ice pack on her bump.

"I imagine it does. You had us scared." Seth replied.

"Sorry." Bella whimpered. Taking the aspirins Seth offered she swallowed them quickly and laid back on the pillows that he propped up so she wasn't laying flat on her back.

"Well at least we got a little bit of information out of the leech before we killed him."

" me."

"Do you know of a Tonya?"

"Tonya? No. I can't say I do." Bella shook her head and regretted it instantly as pain instantly began to run up amuck in her upper body.

"Ouch." She winced.

"Well, this guy says she turned him into a vampire and then ordered him to locate you and bring you back to her."

"Uh?" Bella frowned at him.

"I was hoping you might know why she would want you."

"The only vampires I met other than the Cullens were James, Victoria and Laurent but we all know how they died."

"True." Seth lied down on the bed next to her, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling and wondered how this "Tonya" was possibly connected to the death of Jake.

"Where are Charlie and Sue?"

"I gave them my bed. It's still pouring outside. I didn't want them to risk driving in this weather." He answered as he rolled over on his side and looked into her eyes.

"Oh. Good." Bella's tongue darted out and grazed her dried lips.

"We need to keep you awake for awhile."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure you didn't suffer from a concussion."

"Wonderful." Bella exhaled loudly.

"I think I know something we can do to keep you awake and entertained." Seth's lips curled up in a devious grin.

Bella felt butterflies swirling in the pit of her stomach, the pain in her head was fading away as her heart skipped an extra beat as his lips ghosted hers.

"Entertain me some more." Bella pleaded softly.

Pulling her into his arms he continued to kiss her and for the next hour he made sure she was wide awake and fully alert. Neither cared that their parents were down the hall or that a vampire came real close to killing her. All they could think about was how lucky they were to still have one another.

"If we don't stop now...I might...well..." Seth took a deep breath as he rolled over onto his back.

Bella giggled as her eyes gazed down his body and saw the large tent in the crotch of his shorts.

"This isn't funny." Seth snapped but the smile on his faceshowed he might be suffering from sexual frustration but he didn't mind nearly as much as he pretended.

"I might be able to help you with that." Bella suddenly found herself feeling courageous as her hand reached over and stroked him above his clothing. Seth's eyes closed shut as he sucked in his breath. In the week they begun to make out they never touched beneath the waist before now.

"Seriously Bella. You got to stop." Seth warned her, his voice filled with pain but his eyes opened and saw desire in her almond colored orbs.

"Okay." Bella pulled her hand back as if she had burnt it somehow.

"Unless...well...if you think you are ready?" Seth asked cautiously.

"I...we...if our parents were not down the hall I would be extremely tempted." Bella reminded him that they weren't alone in the house at the moment.

"Shit. Oh well, it wouldn't be cool to do it anyway with that nasty bump on the back of your head."

"Your right. Maybe later once I'm healed and we are absolutely alone." Bella offered while kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"We should get some sleep now. I think it's safe to say you are feeling better."

"I do feel better but ….I still can't understand why this vampire was sent for me?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she brought them back to reality.

They were in her bed with their parents underneath her roof for a serious reason. Someone wanted her dead. Someone she didn't even know. She wished they had a way to find more answers. Sitting straight up in bed she suddenly was hit with the reminder that Alice had texted her a few days before and she didn't check the message. Did Alice foresee this day? Was she trying to warn her?

"What's wrong?" Seth watched as her silly mood suddenly disappeared and now she appeared to be scared out of her mind.

"My phone. Where is my phone?" Bella looked around the room but didn't see it.

"It's downstairs charging."

"Can you go get it for me?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Seth crawled off the bed and went in search of her phone. A few minutes later he returned with the black device in his hand.

"Here." He handed it to her.

Bella opened the missed message box and read the message silently to herself. She read it twice before she looked up at Seth. Her eyes teared up as she looked disappointedly at Seth.

"What's wrong?" His gut instincts warned him that she just read something vitally important and perhaps even painful.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bella carefully got off of the bed and took a step away from it but her eyes stayed locked with his.

"Tell you what?" Seth frowned at her. He didn't know who sent her the message or what exactly it said but he knew their conversation was about to turn nasty when tears began to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

"You lied to me. All of you did." Bella's hands trembled by her side.

"About what?" Seth climbed off the bed and slowly walked around it. Bella put her hand up to stop him from getting too close to her.

"You and Charlie told me the explosion at the shop was a freak accident. But it wasn't, was it?" Bella's voice crackled as tears continued to pour down her face.

"I...we...honestly we don't know what happened. I mean, we found evidence of a bomb but we don't know why or by whom." Seth answered, his voice was deep and soft.

"So all this time you lived here with me, you didn't think I should know?" Bella cried out.

"At the time no. You were already broken Bella. We didn't think it would help you to know what we suspected."

"How could you! How could you keep this from me?"

"Listen to me Bella. Please. Just listen." Seth took her hand and held it in his as he drew closer to her, his eyes locked with hers. " I wanted to tell you but you were already drinking like crazy and acting irrational. We feared if we told you that someone might have set out to kill Jake, you would do something irrevocably stupid. Can you understand why we didn't tell you right away? Do you remember what you were like the first weeks following Jake's death?"

"I...it...it doesn't matter how I was feeling or acting. You should've told me. I am his wife. I deserved to know how my husband died."

Bella yanked her hand away, pulling it up to her chest her eyes pierce him with a coldness that chilled his bones.

"Yes you do but honey we don't have all the answers yet. What did the message say?" Seth's wolf flinched at the way she was speaking of Jake in present tense. They both knew that Jake was dead and never coming back but it didn't stop him from feeling on edge and jealous.

"Why should I tell you? YOU didn't trust me enough to tell me about Jake's death." Bella demanded.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you Bella. Hell, I trust you with my own life but I ...I was so scared sweetheart. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Bella asked.

"What? Come on. You know how I feel about you."

"I ...I need some space." Bella gulped hard as she took a step further away from him.

"Bella, please tell me what the message said. I need to know if you're still in danger. Was this Tonya bitch responsible for Jake's death?"

Bella closed her eyes , taking a moment to gather her senses. Her emotions were all over the place. After taking a few breathes she opens her eyes and looks sadly toward him.

"Alice texted and warned me that the person who could be responsible for Jake's death could be after me next." Bella decided to share the information with him. She would need protection and if Seth wasn't aware of the danger then he couldn't keep her safe. It was the only reason she was willing to tell him anything.

"Alice." Seth muttered harshly.

"Yes, Alice."

"Are they coming here?" He asked his voice sounded cold even to his own ears.

"I don't know. Now, if you could leave my room so I can get some rest." Bella pointed at the door.

"Why?"

"Why? Are you freaking kidding me? I can't sleep next to you, not tonight. You lied to me Seth." Bella's voice rose as her temper began to flare up.

"I didn't lie to you Bella." Seth replied defensively.

"No, but you weren't forthcoming with the truth either, now were you?"

"I'm sorry. I made a decision to protect you and if you hate me for that, well, I wouldn't do it any differently even if I could." he snapped.

"Go, please."

"We will talk more about this tomorrow." He warned her before he stormed out of the room.

Bella closed the door softly behind him and went straight to her dresser. Pulling out an old T-shirt she saved of Jake's she crawled up in the bed and held it against her chest as tears streamed down her face.

**XXX**

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think? Dying to see if you liked it or not. Have a wonderful weekend. Xoxo August **


	22. The Poison of Love

Song Inspiration: Poison Tree by Moby

Banner by Mist

CG Chapter 22: The Poison of Love

Sleep evaded him. He was exhausted, cranky and above of all else disappointed. Bella learning about Jake's death being a possible homicide, couldn't have come at a worse time in their relationship. They were finally approaching the zone where they were both sharing their true feelings for one another. Bella was admitting to sharing a mutual amount of lust and needed release but now that was all shot to hell. There was no way Bella would allow him in her bed now. It was a shitty thought to have but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it that way.

Winning her trust back was not only going to be difficultbut nearlyimpossible. Bella loved Jake more than anyone or anything in this world and Seth had held back key information about her husband's death. In her eyes it would be looked upon as the ultimate act of betrayal. There really was no way he could explain his reasoning for withholding the truth from her without making himself sound like a caveman. She hated being treated like a delicate porcelain doll yet, at the time they learned the truth, Bella was on the verge of losing her mind with grief. He couldn't risk telling her what little they knew. It would only send her over the edge.

Even then, his love for her was already surfacing and rearing it's ugly head. Would she think that was his sole reason for not telling her? He hoped not.

Watching as the sun began to make it's daily appearance he walked out of the house and decided to take a quick run of the perimeter. Staying in the house was not helping him with his frustration and his wolf was itching for a well needed run. Phasing he began a slow steady pace as he made his way around the usual area. The closer he came to the city limits of Forks the stronger a familiar scent began to burn his nostrils.

His day was already starting out bad enough and the knowledge that the Cullens had possibly returned made it ten times worse.

Alice Cullen put a wall between them whether itbeen on purpose or not, it didn't matter to him. He hated her and the rest of her stinky lifeless family. If they thought they could show up and save the day, they would be sadly mistaken.

A vampire nearly killed Bella and was most likely behind the plot to kill Jake so how could they dare dream of trying to protect Bella was impossible for him to grasp. If their kind had never came around in the first place he and the rest of the pack would have lived out a normal and boring life.

He ignored the treaty rules and headed straight to the Cullens house. He didn't care if he didn't have backup either. He was going to confront Edward or anyone else who happen to be there. It was time they learned that none of them needed nor wanted them anywhere near their homeland.

He came around the backyard and was pleased to find Edward standing in the center of the gardens looking out at the woods behind their home. If Seth didn't know better he would have suspected that Edward was waiting on his arrival.

"Seth." Edward smiled politely, his voice maintaining a calm and soothing tone as he looked fearlessly at the wolf who stood a few feet from him.

Seth felt his wolf's temper flare up as Edward continued to look at him with open arrogance.

"It's time we talk." Edward stated.

Seth knew if he remained in wolf form he would risk losing control over his emotions and therefore allowing the wolf to seek out it's deepest desire. Killing the vampire.

Seth phased into human form. Without blinking an eye he marched over to Edward with his head held high, his body in full tense mode and without hesitation he let Edward know right off the bat where he stood with Bella Black.

"She's MINE!" He growled loud and fierce.

XXX

Edward didn't flinch a muscle as Seth came at him. He knew the young lad wasn't happy to see him back in Forks. He didn't care about the wolves feelings but he also didn't want to start up a war.

"So you say." Edward replied with a slight smirk.

"I will not let you come back into her life and screw it all up again. You had your chance now go. Leave Forks and never come back." Seth demanded.

His words fell on deaf ears. Edward didn't care one iota what Seth thought about him or if his past relationship with Bellawas troublesome.

"She needs me." Edward replied.

"Are you kidding me? She needs you like she needs a hole in her head. You are lethal. You and your whole so called family of the dead always bring trouble with you. You're probably the reason she is in danger somehow. I bet...wait...did you know that Jake was going to be murdered? Is that why you really showed up when we buried him? Did you and Alice know it would happen before it did?" Seth's hands curled up in fists by his side as he began to speculate if the Cullens could have prevented all of this from happening.

"No. We didn't know about his death. Alice stopped looking into Bella's future after she married Jake. We didn't see any point in us getting involved in her life. The point of us leaving was to allow Bella's fate to play out the way it was always intended."

"Then how did you know he was dead?" Seth asked with suspicion laced in his tone.

"Alice got the vision involuntarily."

"Jake's death just suddenly popped into her head?"

"Yes. We were just as shocked as you are. Alice warned me it was too late to tell anyone, it came to her afterwards. She saw someone planning it and furthermore she saw that danger still loomed for someone in LaPush. At first she didn't consider the possibility it was Bella who was in danger. She felt that his murder was somehow linked with his role as leader of the pack. A week ago she got another vision. This time she saw someone purposely setting a plan in action to kidnap Bella." Edward explained more than he originally intended too.

"Yeah, well, I wished she would have told me instead of Bella." Seth sighed long and loud.

"Bella knows?" Edward looked genuinely surprised.

"Well, when a vampire attacks you in the middle of a damn thunderstorm you start to suspect that someone is out to get you. She got a message from Alice a few days before the attack but didn't look at it until afterwards. All hell broke loose once she discovered that Jake's death wasn't an accident but possibly a murder." Seth grumbled.

"You never told her about the possibilities?" Edward smiled inwardly. He understood now why Seth was so pissed off and directing it straight at him.

"Of course not. She was already on the edge of disaster from dealing with her grief. I didn't dare give her the news that would only push her further into hell."

"I see." Edward felt his repulsion for Seth slipping away. He understood the young man's despair. It wasn't easy trying to protect Bella. He knewthat all too well. She demanded a great amount of trust from the person she gave her heart to. Knowing Seth, he thought it was best to wait and tell her later once she had her bearings back. However, Jake's death had been over a year and half ago. Why didn't he tell her before now?

"Do you? Cause I am at my ropes end now. She is furious as hell and if I know her, and trust me I do, she will want to be involved in capturing and killing the person responsible for Jake's death."

Edward understood his dilemma. Bella would definitely be a force to bereckoned with. She would not let Jake's death go unavenged now that she knew the truth. Ultimately she would somehow put herself directly in the line of danger and everyone who loved her would have to sit back and watch the horror of it all.

"What do you know about this Tonya? The vampire we caught claimed she turned him and ordered him to kidnap Bella." Seth found himself asking the question that burned in the back of his mind all throughout his restless night.

"Tonya? Nothing." He partially lied. He knew the person he spoke of but he wasn't entirely sure if she was the one behind this scheme to kill Jake and torture Bella. He needed more proof before he would call out her clan for the pain they possibly inflicted on Bella.

"Don't bullshit me." Seth's gut warned him that Edward wasn't going to indulge him with the answers he deserved.

"I'm not. I really don't have the answers you seek. Not yet. I can promise you that once I have proof then I will come to you with it." He offered.

"Fine. For the record, I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance from Bella. She is dealing with enough at the moment. She doesn't need you confusing her." Seth warned.

"I understand your concern for her and I will try to honor it but we both know that once Bella learns I'm back she will come to me."

Seth felt his stomach twisting into a knot the size of a boulder. He hated this. Edward was right. Bella would be drawn to Edward, now more than ever, like a moth to a flame. She would have confidence in the Cullen's abilities to find and destroy the villain who stole her husband from her.

"Then do your best to stay out of her head. I love her Edward and I promise you that I will kill anyone who stands in my way." Seth's voice boomed deep and threatening as he turned and walked away.

Edward watched as he disappeared from his view. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he called Alice. They had plenty to discuss but first of all, he was going to give her a real tongue thrashing for disobeying his one request, leaving Bella out of the situation.

XXX

"Really. You thought it was best to warn her." Edward snickered rudely.

"Yes I did. She deserved to know that her life was in danger. I've done my best to stay out of her way and not get involved with any decisions she makes but having the knowledge that she could die was too much for me to keep to myself." Alice replied.

"Well,you just gave her a reason to get in the thick of it all. Now that she knows that Jake's death was a murder she won't stop in her attempts to find the culprit. We both know that means she will ultimately attract more danger to herself." Edward rolled his eyes as he thought of all the surmountable catastrophes she would put herself in, just to act out her vengeance. The girl might have grown into a woman but she was still the stubborn and irrational girl he fell in love with.

"I"m sorry Edward. I did what I had too." Alice replied sadly.

"Well, you pissed off the packs new Alpha. He didn't get the chance to tell her himself. From what I could see you put a pretty big wedge between her and Seth. He is in love with her and that means he is going to do whatever it takes to kill the person who caused her all this pain."

"I hope he does. Jake didn't deserve to die like that. It was cowardly."

"I agree. Seth did tell me that they came across a vampire who claimed that Tonya was the one who turned him and ordered him to take Bella hostage. Did you see her in your vision?"

"No. I could sense it was a female behind the decision but I never saw her face. Why would Tonya be behind this? I know you two didn't exactly work things out while you were visiting her family but I can't see that as being a motive to kill the Alpha of the pack or go after Bella."

Edward agreed with her. Tonya wasn't exactly docile and innocent but she also had no real motive for the deed either.

"Then who?" She wondered out loud.

"I think you should start looking into Tonya's future. If she didn't do it, then someone close to her did. Maybe she even conspired with them. I would hate to see her whole family die for something only one of them were responsible for."

"I will. Carlisle told me to tell you that we will be joining you very soon. He is going to call Tonya's clan and see if they will give him anything willingly to help us understand why this has happened."

"I doubt anyone will tell him upfront, even if they know anything."

"We can always hope. Carlisle has helped them out in the pastand they owe him." Alice replied in a more chipper tone.

"I honestly don't see them owning up to this, especially when they know about our pact with the wolves." Edward honestly didn't see anyone volunteering the blame for this but he did know one thing, if they were the ones who set all of this in motion, Carlisle would have no choice but to stay out of the wolves way.

"Rose is ready to go hunt. Be careful Edward. I can't say for sure but I think you might be in danger now that you are in Forks." She didn't see his death or anything as ominous as that but her feminine instincts were on full alert that anyone who had that much balls to kill the Alpha wouldn't let anyone mess with their scheme to destroy Bella or anyone else for that matter.

XXX

The morning came too soon for Bella. Opening her eyes she felt an incredible aching pain course through her body. Last night's attack not only hurt her head but it appeared the rest of her body was injured when she got thrown into the tree. Slowly and painfully she climbs out of bed and slips into her housecoat before she makes her way downstairs for a much needed cup of coffee. It was close to six o'clock in the morning and although she didn't set her alarm the night before, her body sometimes kept an internal clock to help aid her with waking up so early.

Stepping into the kitchen she wasn't one bit surprised to find Charlie already at the kitchen table with his own cup of coffee.

"Morning dad." Bella mumbled. Her voice was raspy and her throat was raw from all the crying she spent before sucummbing to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine." He replied with an amused look on his face.

"Sunshine?" Bella frowned at him before turning her attention back to the task of getting some coffee of her own.

"Well, at least it's starting to look like we will see some. That storm did some major damage. I doubt they will open up the schools in LaPush today."

"Good because I honestly don't feel up to par today." Bella poured her a large cup and then added some of her favorite creamer before she sat down across from her father.

"You don't look so well either." He pointed out.

"Sorry if I look awful but I feel equally as awful. It seems you and Seth and everyone else who says they care about me have been hiding the truth from me. When did you plan on telling me that my husband was murdered?" Bella took a long sip of her coffee while she watched her father's face crinkle up with a painful look in his eyes.

"Bella, we didn't know right away. We suspected that the fire was set on purpose. Once I got the lab results back I learned that it was a bomb that had been put in the shop to set the fire. We still don't know if it was meant for Jake personally. I'm going to assume it was since nothing else has happened since his death." Charlie sighed heavily as he sat up in his chair and gave her his full attention.

"How could you not tell me about this?" Bella exclaimed, sitting her cup down carefully in front of her.

"Bella you were already a train wreck. I was honestly afraid if we told you, you might go out and hurt yourself. You couldn't see the damage you were doing to yourself. You were so self involved in your own pain that you didn't give a damn how the rest of us were dealing with Jake's death." Charlie hated to sound ruthless but if she was going to call him out on his poor decision then he would do the same to her.

"He was my husband!" Bella cried out, her hand curling up into a fist as her eyes misted over with tears.

"I know. He was also a close friend to many people. He was Billy Black's only son but you didn't see him getting drunk and trying to kill himself over it. No, he suffered alone. Did you ever think about him? Did you go over there and find comfort with the man who lost a child? No, you were too busy wallowing in your own self pity that you didn't care about anyone else's suffering. If we would have told you right away what we suspected you would've went out and put yourself in the middle of a dangerous situation."

"Maybe not. We won't ever know now will we?" Bella gulped hard as the tears began to slide down both of her cheeks.

"No we won't and I honestly think under the circumstances Seth and I made the right decision not totell you. However**, **now you know. What difference does it make? Will it bring him back? Does it make the loss any more bearable?" Charlie watched as his daughter's face displayed several emotions all at once. She knew he was right and he knew it.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I mean it." Bella took her cup of coffee and walked silently out of the room.

Charlie shook his head and was smiling sadly when Sue found him.

"I guess we should get ready and go home." Sue commented sadly, after accidentally overhearing the last end of their conversation.

"Yeah, we probably should. I don't want to be here with Seth gets back. If I know Bella she will be in a terrible mood all day and he will most likely get the joy of her centering all that anger at him.."

"Mmm...that doesn't seem fair to me." Sue replied.

"No it isn't but she trusted him more than any of us. This past year she has really grown to lean on him. Unfortunately in her eyes that means he betrayed her far worse than the rest of us." Charlie sighed.

"My son also cares deeply for her and if anyone can make her understand why we did what we did, it would be him."

Charlie nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the table and rinsed out his cup before following his wife out of his daughter's home.

XXX

**A/N: Okay, so they haven't made up yet at this point but come on guys you and I both know that Bella won't stay mad long. Right now she is suffering from the shock of it all. For those of you who don't understand why the pack would be upset over their relationship, well, in my head it's not that they will be so pissed but feel extremely awkward. After all Jake loved Bella more than anything and in their eyes she will always be Jake's girl. Some might think he took advantage of her but eventually it will all fall into place. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and especially to those of you who are still reading along. Xoxo August **


	23. Unstoppable

Song Inspiration: Lost In Paradise by Evanescence

Rating: Mature/Lemons/Sexual Content/Language

Banner by:

Chapter 23: **Unstoppable**

It didn't take her long to recover from her injuries. She was soon back on her game as she cleaned up the house and spent some quality time with her son. It wasn't until later in the day after she put JJ down for a nap did she really sit and think about everything she learned in the past twenty-four hours.

Her father's words kept rolling around in her head. It really deflated her anger as she looked at the situation from his point of view. If she was honest with herself she was truly in a bad place after Jake's death and could sadly see why no one saw her as strong enough to handle the truth.

Jake was never coming back. No matter how he died or by whom, she would never get the chance to have him in her life again. Their romance was over. It was time to focus on what she did have in her life. Seth.

Seth was wonderful in every way and although he kept insisting he loved her, she still couldn't shake the doubts that troubled her heart. Seth was such a good guythat she honestly didn't think she deserved him. Wasn't it enough that she found one perfect guy, but to admit that she was lucky enough to find two, almost felt like she was tempting fate. In her short time on this earth, she knew there was such a thing as having something too good to be true.

Bella found herself in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine. She didn't care if it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. She deserved a little down time. It annoyed her when people jumped to the conclusion that if she drank anything, then she was bound to turn into a lush. She knew her limits and she no longer consumed alcohol to numb the pain but instead used it to help her calm her nerves. Didn't she deserve a drink after nearly getting killed?

What was it about these damn vampires and their need to kill her? First it was James, then Laurent, and the last was Victoria. Was there some sort of bulls eye marking on her forehead that only vampires could see when they looked at her? Before she came to Forks, she pretty much lived a dull and very ordinary life. Coming here, she found herself living on the edge. However, she also found a romance so incredible that she would've thought only existed in the movies or the books she once enjoyed reading.

Sipping on her drink she walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. Smiling to herself she pulled out a CD and put it in. Turning the volume up a bit she sat down ,got comfortable and enjoyed the music.

She was so tired of stressing out over every little thing. It was time for her to not only live in the present but to prove to everyone around her that no matter what came her way, she could handle it. She couldn't blame anyone for her choices and the consequences that followed them.

Taking another sip she found herself remembering what her father said about Billy and how incredible his loss was. Her heart ached. A tremendous strain of guilt filled it as she realized that she really didn't spend enough time with him anymore. After Jake's death she just sort of kept her distance from her ex father in law. He was JJ's grandfather and yet she didn't seek out his company the way she used too. Perhaps seeing Billy was too much of a reminder of what she lost or maybe she just feared seeing the disappointment in his eyes. It was true, she didn't quite handle the death of Jake as well as she could have but she did survive and now she would move on with her life.

This decision to take Seth as a lover would probably shock most of the pack and maybe even cause a bit of a rift. She knew that most of them would always see her as Jake's girl and deep down in her heart she too would always feel that way. It wasn't going to be easy to make the transition of being with someone else but it sucked being alone all the time too. Hopefully those who would object totheir relationship would see just how good Seth was to her and how happy he made her feel.

Bella finished off her drink before getting up to switch out CDs. The music filled the room. Staring down at her empty glass she decided that one more drink couldn't hurt anything, so she set off to the kitchen for one more refill. She was starting to feel the effects of the wine. She no longer felt angry or frustrated. The realization of her predicament was starting to seem less complicated.

Eventually they would find out who really killed Jake and ultimately he would remain dead and she would go on with her life with someone other than him.

This truth no longer frighten her as much as it did before. Jake would want her to go on and she was going to do it with a smile on her face. There was no more room for guilt or regrets in her life or her heart.

Seth did what he thought was best for her and no matter how much it disappointed her, his intentions were pure.

She felt a flash of guilt wash over her. Seth and the pack rescued her yesterday. They've proven over and over again they were worthy protectors. She really needed to learn how to be more thankful for the blessings in her life. After all, a very dangerous threat still loomed over her.

She shivered as she realized that she could've died and like Jake her life would have been abruptly stolen from those who loved her. Her last thought led her to realize she didn't want to waste another minute on worries and petty things.

Turning the radio up, she closed her eyes and swayed back and forth to the melody. Lost in her thoughts and relieved that she was still alive, she didn't hear Seth as he walked into the house and watched her with a bittersweet smile.

XXX

Seth expected to come home and find Bella in a foul moodbut instead he spied her dancing in the living room with a glass of wine in her hand. She didn't appeared to be drunk but he knew she wasn't exactly sober either. Bella and dancing, rather alone or with someone, didn't mix well. She disliked dancing as much as he disliked vampires.

Watching her he felt the love he kept hidden from the rest of the world begin to resurface as his feet began to move on their own accord and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. His hands gripped her waist and his lips curled up in a big grin as Bella's eyes sprung open and a soft gasp slipped between the pink silkiness of her delicious mouth.

"Hello." He replied in a deep and husky voice that sent chills of pleasure up and down her spine.

"Hello." Bella whispered.

Seth couldn't explain it but he could sense that something had changed in her. The smile that she wore was tender and it somehow felt like it was all for him. Was it the wine? Or did something happen while he was away that made her see things from his perspective? Whatever caused the change in her he hoped it stuck around.

Their bodies moved in sync along with the beating of their hearts.

"I'm sorry." Seth didn't want to ruin the mood but if he didn't say it, it would drive him crazy. It wasn't in him to let someone stay mad at him longer than necessary. He owned up to his mistakes.

"I know. I'm sorry to." Bella admitted.

"Really?" Seth cocked an eyebrow as he stared deeply into her eyeswhile the corners of his mouth tipped into a nervous smile.

"I know I can over react to certain things and I'm aware that I'm not perfect so it's wrong of me to expect people I care about to be anything less."

"That's awful mature of you. How much have you drank?"

"Haha! Very funny." Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I couldn't help myself but on a serious note, thank you for not ripping into me. I was out all day trying to figure how I was going to make you see that I didn't do it to hurt you. All I've ever wanted was to make you happy. You deserve it."

One of his hands released her waist as it roamed up to the center of her back, the heat from his touch, filtered through the thin material of her blouse. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her body suddenly went slack against him. Parting her lips she watched as his head drew closer to hers.

This was the moment that would change the course of their relationship. A small voice in the back of her head warned her that this would start up a new chapter in her life. However, her heart screamed with excitement and longed to be filled again. The coldness that had crept into her soul ever since she was informed of Jake's death was starting to evaporate and in it's place a tender, warm and tingling sensation sprung to life.

Bella licked her lips, her thoughts whirling.

"I need you." Seth moaned.

"I know."

He slipped the wineglass from her hand before she set it down on the table,their fingertips brushing, and took a drink. He studied her over the rim for a moment.

"I won't be able to stop this time." He warned her. Putting the glass down, he cupped her chin with his hand.

"I know." She gulped hard.

He looked into her eyes and saw the desire that stirred inside of her.

Seth ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers. Bella snaked her hand to the nape of his neck and pressed her mouth hard on his. He parted his lips and eagerly swipe her tongue against his. He sighed and kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth more aggressively.

"You belong to me now and no one will ever take you away from me." He vowed.

Bella was too breathless to respond. Her body quivered in response. She was in full agreement. She was his and she never wanted to be anyone elses, ever again.

XXX

One minute they were kissing and the next they were both stark naked lying on the hardwood living room floor. Bella began to feel a moment of shyness wash over her as Seth's eyes grazed over her body that lied beneath his.

"Are you getting shy on me?" Seth teased as he watched her pale skin turn a soft shade of pink.

"A little." She admitted as she closed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch how you make me feel." he demanded, nipping at her throat playfully.

"I...it's...weird." Bella giggled as he licked a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"It's not weird. It's a natural thing between a man and a woman." He teased.

"I know that." Bella sighed loudly.

"Then stop thinking about it. Relax. I promise I know what I'm doing." he winked at her.

Bella's soft blush turns a dark crimson red.

"Would you like to be in charge?" He suggested. In his experience women who were timid often become aggressive when allowed to take charge in the bedroom.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged.

Seth rolled them over so she was now on top.

"You have me. Do whatever you desire."

Bella moaned. It wasn't what she expected their first time to be like but the idea of taking things at her own pace did ease her earlier discomfort. Seth kissed her passionately andher worries vanquished.

Breaking the kiss she moved her lips down his throat, kissing, nipping and licking it. She worked her way down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against her greedy tongue. Dragging her tongue down his flesh until she reached his hardness, Bella gave him a coy look and then engulfed the head of his shaft in her mouth.

A deep growl escaped from his lips as his hands shot down to her headand his fingers sunk into her silky locks.

"Ohhh...Belllla." He cried out as all of his nerve endings shot to life. Tipping his head back he groaned again and again. Fisting his hands in her hair, he stopped himself from thrusting like a mad animal. A swipe of her tongue sent his resolve over the edge. He was completely helpless and it amazed him just how perfect her mouth felt wrapped around him.

She pulled the length of him into the warm, wet recesses of her mouth and skated her tongue up and down. Her hair brushed against his thighs, making him buck. His balls were soon tingling with a warning that he was close to exploding into her velvety mouth.

He fought back the urge to allow himself such a wonderful pleasure, he was determined that when he found his release it would be in an entirely different warm and wet orifice than her mouth. The thought of her pleasure rippling around his cock kept him from caving into his own personal needs.

"Bella." An agonizing moan echoed in the room.

She ignored him, glancing up at him once and then returning her attention fully on satisfying him with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive underside of his mushroom tipand his whole body began to spasm.

If he didn't regain control of the situation, it would soon be over before it really began. He knew Bella wasn't exactly a delicate virgin but it never occurred to him that she might teach him a thing or two.

With the last ounce of strength that he could muster up, he grabbed her head and with a gentle force he pulled her away from him. Her eyes half open, filled with a sex starved glaze she frowned up at him.

"Sorry sweetheart but I've got to make a quick change in the game plan." He explained as he sat up and gently rolled her on her backside. It was his turn to nip, kiss and lick her starting from her neck and moving slowly downward. Hearing her moans, the feel of her body squirming beneath him not only boosted his ego but it also made the wolf howl with pride. Together they knew she was about to truly belong to them, at last.

**XXX**


	24. Loving Bella

Song Inspiration: Tonight by Lykke Li

Banner by: Mist

A/N: Hope this chpt makes up for leaving you guys so unsatisfied with the last one. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support for this story. I can't believe it's drawing close to an end. Xoxo August

Crazy Glue: Chapter 24: Loving Bella

The moment they let their barriers down and enjoyed the newness of each other's bodies, Bella couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of her. Luckily for the both of them, JJ was taking a long nap when they began another intense session of lovemaking.

"You have amazing stamina." He whispered into her ear.

"Look who's talking." Bella moaned in reply.

Hovering over her backside, he nudged her thighs apart, giving him plenty of excess to her drenched opening. Bella raised her hips, fitting her sweet bottom against his groin while arching the smooth slope of her back. Placing a hand to the curve of her hip, he leaned over to lick and nibble his way down her spine.

He watched as her fingers fisted in the blanket and moved her hips, looking for a way to slide him inside her. Seth reached down beneath the mattress and her stomach, seeking and finding that hot place where she wanted to be touched. Finding her swollen nub, he rubbed it with his index finger. Bella gasped and moaned into the blankets.

She tried to push up, but he kept her pinned there as he caressed her into a thrashing frenzy, but stopped short of making her cum. Slipping his two fingers into her wet heat, he thrusted back and forth, enjoying her eagerness for more. Bella moved her hips in time to his thrusts, an action that almost made him lose his mind.

A sudden feral need to claim her took control over him. Seth forced her thighs apart and grasped her hips, pulling her upward to impale her swift and hard.

"OHHHHH..." Bella cried out as she arched her back, grabbing a fistful of blanket. Her breathing came out in gasps and then in moans. At the same time, Seth dropped down her back and sank his teeth into the nape of her neck as he began to ride her. The wolf was in full control and they both knew it.

Bella climaxed again beneath him, the muscles of her sex clenching and releasing around him. She panted and thrashed, moving on his thrusting shaft. Seth fought not to cum. He wanted it to last.

Throwing his head back, he pumped harder and faster. Bella imagined they looked like an animal with no beginning or end as they moved together on the bed. She pressed up against him,gaining leverage with her knees and hands so she could push back against him, meeting his thrusts into her sweet body.

Seth took this opportunity to reach around her exposed front, running his hand down her stomach, teasing her nipples and cupping her breasts.

Bella never wanted this to end. Her entire body was on fire, every nerve ending was tingling, sending jolts of ecstasy throughout her. The muscles in her stomach clenched and relaxed as each spasm of pure pleasure sent her further over the edge. It had been far too long since she enjoyed the act of would never cut herself off from this pleasure again, especially if Seth was willing to satisfyher.

"Yesss...yesss...harderrrr..." she demanded as she rocked back and forth on her knees.

Seth was pleased with her insatiable appetite and knew that neither of them would ever sleep alone again.

"III...I'm coming againnn..." She gasped.

Bella shuddered beneath him as another climax drove through her. This time Seth let go, too. Pleasure exploded from the depths of him and poured into her. Collapsing in a tangle on the mattress, each wrapped up in the other. His cock pulled from her body as she moved and he felt the loss of their connection. Dragging her up against him, she tucked her head underneath his chin.

"I'm not ever letting you go, Bella." he murmured into the top of her head.

"Well, eventually my son will wake up and you will have to let me go then." She giggled.

Seth laid there quietly for a moment before he replied.

"I want you and I always get what I want." he warned her.

"Seth, it's okay. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Bella shifted her head so she could look up at him.

"I know. I just...it's taken us this long to finally have a chance." His voice shook with emotion.

Bella felt a little guilty. She couldn't lie to Seth and say that she always longed for this moment because she hadn't. She loved Jake and couldn't see anyone else ever filling her heart with love the way he did. However, now that he was gone, she could say that Seth was the next best thing to ever happen to her. No one knew her better and no one understood her more.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Seth.". She wasn't entirely sure if she was in love with him. Could she love him this soon after Jake's death? Was it reasonable? Was it honorable? The one emotion she felt positive about was the attraction. He made her feel alive today and that meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Just promise me that you won't deny my touch, ever again." He pleaded.

"I won't." Bella hoped to someday be able to tell him that she loved him back. She didn't start out in love with Jake, but over time their friendship grew into something deep and passionate. She could see the same thing for her and Seth in the future.

"I love you Bella." Seth's words rang like a siren in her ears. How could she respond to his devotion when she was so unsure of her own?

"I know. Oh, JJ is up." Bella unwrapped herself from his arms as she quickly found her clothes and went off to take care of her son.

Seth lied in his bed looking up at the ceiling and wondered if Bella was still confused about her feelings for him. The way her body reacted, the way she forgave him, were all strong indicators that she felt something for him. Why couldn't she just admit it to him and to herself?

Before hecould contemplate further on this matter, his phone rang. Grabbing it, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey little brother. Sorry to bother you but we have a situation you might want to deal with." Leah said rapidly.

"Where are you?" Seth's wolf instincts warned him that it was more serious than she was letting on.

"In the woods on the west side, close to old Quil's land. We found another vampire and this one is a female." Leah warned him.

"I'm on my way. Hold her down and don't let her go." Seth ordered.

"Oh don't worry about it. She came willingly." Leah snickered.

"What? Never mind I will be there in five minutes." Seth hung up the phone and quickly put on a pair of shorts before darting down the steps of the stairs to find Bella in the kitchen getting JJ something to drink.

"I have to run. Leah just called. They found another vampire. This one could give us more information." Seth informed her.

Bella's sparkles faded from her eyes.

"Be careful Seth and let me know what you learn." '

"I will. Stay inside. Both of you. I will be home as soon as I can." He promised, kissing the top of her head first and then bending down to kiss JJ' s chubby cheek.

Bella watched as he phased and darted into the woods. Her heart hammered madly and her eyes brimmed with tears as she feared that fate might take away another chance for her to love someone.

XXX

The female vampire stood frozen in place as the three wolves circled her. She knew if she even batted an eyelash they might take her life. She regretted taking this path on her way to the Cullens. Edward warned her not to go through the woods but she didn't heed his warning. She didn't really believe in these so called shapeshifters. In her two hundred years, she never came across such a creature and although they scared her, she was also quite intrigued by them.

Why hadn't they killed her yet? She knew they believed her to be their sworn enemy. When in truth, she was no real threat to any of them. She lived onthe blood of animals for many years now. She no longer craved the blood of humans.

"What are you waiting on?" She asked them as she continued to stand very still.

"Me." Came a voice from behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to get a look at the person whose voice was filled with anger and power.

"Why am I being held hostage here? I did no harm on your land. I only wanted to reach the Cullens." She explained as she spoke calmly and sincerely.

"You are a friend of theirs?" Seth frowned as he approached her. She noticed he didn't fear her, even though he was in mortal form. He was either brave or confident enough in the wolves around him. Either way she knew he must be their leader.

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you go around LaPush?"

"I was in a hurry. Edward Cullen called me yesterday and said he needed me." She answered honestly.

"Edward, uh. What did he need you for?" Seth wondered if this woman was somehow connected to Jake's death. Edward told him they had suspects but before he would give him names he needed to investigate further.

"I don't know exactly. He just said it was important."

"So you came running as fast as you could. Are you and Edward that close?" Seth wondered if she was perhaps Edward's lover. That would definitely keep Bella away from Edward if she knew he took another after he left her. Not that he wanted her to suffer but he didn't want to lose her to a man who could only give her death in order to completely love her.

"Yes, I'm close to all of the Cullens, actually." She looked at him with suspicious eyes as he circled around her.

"Did you know anything about the death of our old Alpha, Jake Black?"

She shook her head "no".

"Are you sure? Cause we caught a vampire not too long ago who claimed a female vampire sire him so that he could come here to kill the Alpha's wife."

"I swear to you that I had nothing to do with the death of your Alpha or the attack on his wife."

"Then why does Edward want to speak to you so badly?" Seth's voice rose as he stared at her with such an intense amount of intimidation that if she been a human, she would have been screaming with fear.

"I don't know. Call Edwardand ask him."

"I will." Seth grabbed her arm and led her toward the Cullen's land. He was surprised when she didn't resist his touch or struggle to run from him in fear.

Once they were close enough that Seth knew Edward could read his thoughts he sent his nemesis a message loud and clear. Counting to five he waited. Edward showed up like he expected.

"Let her go Seth. She didn't do it." Edward demanded, his voice no longer held the niceness it had before.

"How do you know that?" Seth asked curiously.

"Cause I know who really did it." Edward answered.

The wolves let out a loud howl in unison as they waited for the command from their leader. They were all hoping he would let them kill them both.

"Why should I trust you on this Edward? If I let you near Bella, you would try to steal her away from us, wouldn't you?" Seth then allowed his thoughts to be seen by Edward. His pack couldn't see them while he was in human form. He watched as the display of emotions crossed Edward's face. It was a priceless moment as he watched the leech struggle with his anger as he let him witness his afternoon of lovemaking with Bella. He knew he was acting childish but he wanted Edward to see for himself that Bella no longer, desired a cold lifeless thing like himself.

"Never. I wanted Bella to have a human life. It's why I left when I did Seth. This...this woman did not hurt Jake. I think someone set her up to be accused for his death. If you will give me the chance to talk to her I will have this settled soon. I promise to tell you everything I learn. With Alice and Carlisle here, together we plan to get to the bottom of this once and for all."

"Fine." Seth released her arm and took a step back to show a sign of good faith. His pack wasn't pleased by his actions but he knew what was best for them. If Edward really loved Bella the way he said he did, then he would do whatever it took to prevent anyone from hurting her. Seth knew this, because he was willing to do whatever it took to assure her safety as well.

"You have two days to tell me everything you know. If you leave town without telling me, then you can kiss that treaty goodbye. Our council will see your departure as an act of treason to our people and you will be considered responsible for the death of our Alpha." Seth's voice rang with authority that made even his pack tremble.

"I promise, we won't leave here until we know who murdered Jacob Black." Edward promised in returned.

Turning away, he looked at his pack and nodded his head. They each nodded their head in return and took off toward LaPush.

"Oh and Seth...tell Bella I said Hi. I'm sure you've already informed her of my presence, if not you can expect a call from Alice to her very soon." Edward warned him before he left with the female by his side.

Seth rolled his eyes and gave Edward the bird before he phased and went after his pack so they could have a meeting about the event that just took place. He knew they would have plenty of questions and he wanted to assure each ofthem that he knew what he was doing. Being the Alpha could be taxing at times like this, everyonehaving their own opinion on how it could have been handled better but they all knew that when it came down to the final decision, his was the only one that mattered.

XXX

"


	25. Claiming Bella

Song Inspiration:Now and Forever by Richard Marxx

Banner by: Mist

Chapter 25: Claiming Bella...

It didn't take him long to catch up with his pack. Each of them had already shifted back into their human forms, standing in a circle as Seth changed into his clothing and entered the center.

"First I want to speak." Seth knew what was on their mind.

They stood quietly with menacing glares on their faces.

"I made this agreement with Edward because I know how much he loves Bella. This attack wouldn't be his doing so get that idea out of your heads now. He will help us find Jake's killer.I have no doubts about that."

"I agree." Embry spoke up as the others remained silent but the looks on their faces spoke volumes.

"You are the Alpha, your decision." Sam stated firmly but his face still exposed some frustration.

"Now with that settled,let's talk about the other situation that I'm sure you are now aware of." Seth held his head high as he looked at each of them.

"Bella. Really Seth! You are sleeping with her." Quil blurted out first.

When Seth arrived to help them they could smell the heady scent of sex and Bella all over him. Not one of them could dispute the scent. It was upsetting to them that their new Alpha was mixing business with pleasure. They all agreed he should protect her but none of them ever dreamed they would end up in bed together.

"Bella and I are together." Seth's nostrils flared.

"How could you?" Paul looked around at the others to see if they felt the same awkwardness that he was experiencing.

"I love her. I'm surprised that you guys didn't figure this out sooner."

"You love her. You love Jake's Bella." Quil exclaimed.

"She is no longer Jake's!" Seth growled.

"I...this is...it's like finding out that your mother is sleeping with your best friend." Jared chuckled uneasily.

"Oh come on guys. You all knew how much I use to crush on her. I was respectful enough around Jake to keep my proper place whenever I was around her but I still cared deeply for her even then. Now that Jake is gone and there is no doubt in my mind that I have every right to be with her, I have claimed her as mine."

"You did what!" Leah gasped.

"Jake should have done it long ago but he didn't so from this day forth Bella wears my mark. She belongs to me now. I know this might freak some of you out but I love her and I'm not going to regret what I've done."

"It's just weird man." Paul shook his head and wondered how Billy and Rachel would receive this news. They were both still miserable without Jake in their lives and learning that his widower now belonged to the new Alpha would probably cause them even more discomfort.

"She was going to fall in love with someone eventually. At least Seth is one of us. We don't have to worry about a human guy living on the rez while she tries to hide our true identity from him." Embry thought out loud.

"It's true, this will make things less complicated and we all want her to be happy. She is happy, right?" Leah asked.

"I think so. She is scared about how you will react to our relationship. She doesn't want to cause anymore problems for the pack."

"Well, this is crazy man! I'm sorry but I can't just say "congratulations". For as long as I can remember she was Jake's girl." Quil looked at his Alpha with a heart wrenching look before he took off into the woods.

"He will come around. He just needs time to process it." Embry slapped Seth's back.

"I know. I understand if this seems weird to you guys but I swear on my life I will love her until the day I die." He vowed to the pack.

"We believe you." Leah pulled her brother into her arms and gave him a gentle hug before ruffling his hair just like when they were kids.

"As long as Bella is happy then I will learn to accept it." Embry gave him a quick hug before stepping back as each member took turns congratulating him in their own way.

"Now that this is out in the open please do not say a word until Bella and I can tell Billy and our parents."

They all noticed he didn't use his Alpha command when he made the request. Each of them nodded their head in agreement.

"Now let's keep up the patrols. You did good today. I have a feeling we are not out of danger just yet. This female vampire has some answers that we need but if she should cross our land again you have my permission to kill her." He warned them.

Leah and Embry stayed behind as everyone else took off.

"I'm going to go check on Quil. He isn't mad at you Seth. He just misses Jake a lot. You hooking up with Bella just makes his death even more real. He keeps having these dreams where Jake returns to us." Embry tried to explain Quil's outburst earlier.

"Trust me if he wasn't dead I wouldn't have allowed myself to fall in love with her. I'm not a fool. I know that Jake will always have a big part of Bella's heart. I just want to mend what's left of it."

"Good luck." Embry smiled sincerely at his Alpha before jogging off.

"So how do you plan on telling Mom and Charlie you're in love with your step sister?" Leah chuckled.

"I have no clue. I wasn't even going to tell you guys just yet but when I got that call I didn't think about showering before I left the house." Seth grimaced.

"Well, the cats out of the bag now little brother. It's time to face the consequences of your actions."

"I don't care what Charlie or Billy has to say about it. I love her and I meant it when I said I would go to my grave loving her."

"I know. I just fear that neither of them are going to like it much." Leah gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

Seth stood there looking around him and wondered if his life would ever get easier.

XXX

"When you called Edward I was hoping it was a sign that you had changed your mind about us." Tonya stated with a hopeful smile.

"Tonya, you know you are very special to me. I was in a dark place back when I visited you and your family. You helped me get through the roughest moments. I will always owe you for saving me from that. However, at the moment I can't even think about starting a new relationship when I'm this close to her."

"What do you mean? Is this about the human girl?"

"It is in a way. Her husband was the Alpha of the pack that you met. He was murdered. Someone hired a human to place a bomb in his workplace. Now they've sent someone to try and kill Bella. I can't figure out what their motive is, exactly."

Edward watched her closely as he listened to her thoughts. He knew she was still deeply in love with him. He hated how it caused her pain to know that he was still in love with Bella after all these years.

"Why do you think I know who did it?" She asked curiously.

"The vampire that the wolves caught claimed his maker went by the name of Tanya. Either you were involved and gave a different name or someone was hoping to set you up for these murders."

"That's ridiculous. I've done nothing to upset anyone." Tonya cried out.

"I'm aware of that but it appears someone wants revenge on you. When I was visiting you, I spoke to you about the wolves. I asked you to keep it between us. Did you?" Edward once again listened closely to her thoughts.

His face grew solemn as his body tensed up from the private conversation that Tonya was having in her head. She had unintentionally broken her promise to him.

"I wouldn't have said anything except she was terribly upset when he didn't return to her. I was afraid she might go after him. If I was right about what happened to him then she too would suffer the same fate." She pleaded with him to understand why she had revealed the wolves existence to another.

"I understand. Just remember this, I warned you and now she will suffer the consequences. I can't let her continue her quest to hurt Bella. It's not fair and she deserves to die." Edward's voice rang in her ears. Sadness overwhelmed her as she considered life without her beloved sister, Irena.

XXX

What was done was done and Seth knew he now had no other choice but to warn Bella that the pack knew about them and that they would need to tell their parents and Jake's family right away. He couldn't stand the thought of the Black's learning about his relationship with Bella from someone else. It would be a cruel and cowardice act and he was neither of those.

"Finally! I was starting to climb the walls." Bella exclaimed as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He chuckled softly while inhaling the warm honey and vanilla scent that belonged to Bella.

"What happened?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as he released him from her arms and took his hand, leading him to the couch. After they both sat down Seth explained everything that had occurred. Bella's head was spinning and her heart was jumping around in her chest.

"So Edward knew this girl." Bella tried to remember any mention of this girl before. They really didn't talk much about other vampires. She was too caught up in him and the family to really give much thought about the rest of the vampire community.

"Yes. He seemed quite close to her and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "

"Do you think she is his girlfriend?" Bella wasn't jealous necessarily just a little hurt. After he left her she knew there was a great possibility that he would find someone new to love but somewhere in a small corner of her heart she was selfish enough to hope he would never love anyone but her.

"I don't know what they are to one another exactly but when he thought we might hurt her he was quick to meet me."

"I'm surprised that I haven't received a call from Alice yet." Bella looked over at her phone that sat quietly on the corner of the in table next to the couch.

"They are probably trying to put it all together before they meet with you."

"I hope they figure it out. Not that I don't think you haven't tried your best to find out the truth but they have certain powers that give them an edge over things of this matter." Bella stroked his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.

"I don't care who finds out the truth as long as we get the results we've been looking for." Seth sighed heavily.

"You said something else happened afterwards that was just as bad." Bella licked her lips and watched his face closely.

"When I left here I didn't take a shower. The pack smelled you all over me. I had no choice Bella but to be honest with them. I couldn't exactly lie to them. They need to be able to trust me."

"Sooooo...they know about us." Bella's head hung low as she took several deep breathes.

"Yes they do. I also told them that I marked you. You know what that means, don't you?" He lifted her head and stared deep into her eyes.

Bella's hand reach up to the sore spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"I'm yours." she whispered.

"Yes, you are mine and only mine. I will never love another for as long as I live."

"Why is marking me so important to you?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's my nature to want to prove my love for you. It's what any wolf would do for the woman he loves above all others." Seth frowned at her.

"Then why didn't Jake mark me?" Bella gulped hard as tears glisten in her eyes.

"I can't honestly answer that question. I don't know what he was thinking by not doing it. I just know that when I claimed you my wolf demanded I make you absolutely ours."

"Thank you." Bella smiled despite the tears that trickled down her face.

"Why are you thanking me?" Seth wiped away the tears with the tips of his fingers.

"Cause I forgotten how it feels to be special to someone who loves me." Bella admitted.

"Honey, you are and have always been special to me."

Seth pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their kiss started off tender and sweet but quickly blossomed into a heated joining of lips and tongues that it was no surprise when their hands began to explore one another. Soft moans were released between them as they got caught up in the moment.

Bella needed to feel him inside of her. The incredible urge to be one with him consumed her. Yanking his shirt over his head, she removed her mouth from his and began to explore every line and every curve from his neck down to his happy trail.

Seth too was swept away with the passion that engulfed him as he felt her unzipping his pants and pulling them down so she could kiss him further down south. Lying back on the couch he pulled her up so that she knelt between his legs. The feel of her soft lips covering his hardness sent him over the edge. Bella was wanting to show him how much she loved him and he was enjoying every second of it.

His own urgency overwhelmed him as he reluctantly pulled her up and began to undress her so he could return the favor. Their bodies mesh together as he rolled her over on her back and took the lead. Bella's head whipped back and forth as he gave her the first climax with his tongue and fingers. She cried out, bucking beneath him and he looked up to see her satisfied smile. Climbing over her he placed himself into her entryway and watched as he slowly entered her. Her eyes fluttered and opened wide as the pleasure shot through out her body.

"Ohhh...yessss." Her hands clawed into his shoulders as she lifted her hips so that she could feel more of him.

"I ….looveee...youuu.." Bella cried out as he hit her special spot that caused her body to shiver from within. Her heart was skipping several extra beats as she watched his face as he drew closer to his own release. Pulling herself halfway up she wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering him closer to her and with purpose she licked and nipped his neck. His eyes glowed with a dark desire that made her core tingle and explode.

"I'm yours. ONLY yours." She moaned into his ear before nibbling on it.

Seth cried out as his body shook from head to toe.

"Yes. You. Are." He moaned as his head fell into the crook of her neck.

Bella laughed softly as she stroked the back of his neck while enjoying the warmth of his body, lying on top of her.

"I...really do love you Seth." Bella stated as her heart burst with happiness. It was true and no matter what anyone else might think about them, she knew that Seth was right for her. He helped her mend a heart that she was sure would never be fixed again. He did the unthinkable and put all the pieces back in place. Her life was different but in such a good way, now that she knew she could love again.

Seth lifted his upper half up as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for loving me back." Seth's eyes glimmered with tears as he kissed her with all of his heart.

XXX


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta: Jessi  
Song Inspiration: Safe by Olivia Broadfield  
Banner: Mist**

Crazy Glue: Chapter 26: Truths Untold

"Who was that?"

Seth woke up to discover Bella wasn't in their bed. He walked down stairs to hear her talking to someone on the phone. There was tension in the room and he wondered why she was so upset?

"It was Alice. They want you and I to meet them today if it's possible."

"Oh." Seth scratched his head while yawning loudly.

They spent most of their night making love and not getting much rest.

"Do you want to meet with them? I can go by myself." He offered.

"No, I want to go. It's been ages since I saw Alice." Bella replied chewing on the corner of her lip.

"Honey, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or JJ."

Seth filled the space between them as he pulled her into his arms. The warmth of his body close to hers eased some of her fears. She wasn't scared of seeing Alice or Edward but she was worried about what they would tell them. Learning the truth behind Jake's death was starting to make her feel like it just happened just yesterday. She didn't want to feel the pain and anguish all over again and she definitely didn't want Seth to think that this would change her feelings for him. The truth was, Jake was dead and finding out how and by who wasn't going to bring him back but it could give a lot people the closure they needed.

"I know." Bella smiled in his chest.

"Good. Where is my boy?" Seth looked around the room.

"He is still eating breakfast " Bella chuckled.

Seth stepped back and looked down into her lovely face.

"He is on his second pancake."

Like the pack that JJ would someday lead he too had an enormous appetite.

"He's a growing boy Mom." Seth chuckled as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen where JJ sat with syrup all over his face and shirt.

"More." JJ demanded.

Bella and Seth smiled tenderly at him while she went to fix more pancakes and Seth sat in a chair next to him.

"I'm going to call Mom and see if she can watch our little man here while we are gone."

Seth called his mother and spoke briefly to her. She was more than happy to watch JJ for the day.

Bella placed a plate of freshly cooked pancakes on the table and watched in amazement as the two of them scarfed down nearly every one of them.

After they were finished eating, Seth took JJ upstairs to clean him up while Bella straighten up the kitchen before meeting him in the shower.

"Mmm...that feels so good." Bella moaned as his fingers massage her scalp.

"I bet." He whispered in her ear.

Bella enjoyed the feel of his hands as he rinsed out her hair and then proceeded to wash her body from head to toe. Seth liked to pamper her and who was she to refuse him. Last night he put her in every position possible while he satisfied her over and over again. She was constantly amazed at his experience. His tongue was always somewhere on her body. She smiled inwardly thinking how he literally gave her a bath with it.

"Ohhh...yeaa..." Bella cried out as he knelt between her legs and surprised her when his tongue parted her folds and lapped up her juices.

Her hands shot out to anchor his head between them. Leaning against the back of the shower she parted her legs further giving him more access to her happy place.

Fire and pleasure shot through her veins as her breathing grew rapidly from the oncoming climax. Between the steam of the hot shower and the delicious feelings he was creating in her, she felt nearly faint when he sucked in her love bud and sent her into overdrive.

"OHhh...yessss...Seth. Yes!" She shouted loudly as her fingers dug into his scalp.

Seth continued to flick his tongue on her bud causing it to hurt and tingle at the same time.

Pulling away he stood up and kissed her on the mouth. The taste of her all over his lips didn't deter her from kissing him back. Circling her arms around his neck she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her perky breasts against him. His hands roamed up and down her back until they found her hips. Gripping tightly he lifted her up off her feet and plunged deep and fast into her warm, wet cavern.

Bella gasped into his mouth as he rocked her body up and down on him. Bella felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as tremors of pure pleasure slammed against her. She held on tightly to him while he took her with a strength that thrilled her and gave her multiple orgasms before he found his own.

"Ohhh...my..." Bella panted as he placed her back on her own feet. Her legs were shaky for a few seconds as she tried to find her bearings. She felt light headed and even a bit sore but overall she was pleased.

"We better hurry." He reached out and took the bar of soap and cleaned them both up once again.

Bella stepped out of the shower first and wrapped a towel firmly around her. Using her hand to wipe away the dew on the mirror she took a quick look at herself. There was a sparkle in her eyes again. The face in front of her not only looked at peace but also content. No matter what they learned today she knew she was going to be okay. Seth loved her and she loved him. Together they would start a new life. It was still a disappointment to think that the dream she shared with Jake was over but she was past the regrets of yesterdays. From this day forth she wanted to only look at the future and leave everything else behind where it belonged.

XXXX

Seth took JJ inside so that Sue wouldn't start up a conversation with Bella that would take up more time than necessary. They were to meet with the Cullens in thirty minutes and he didn't want to be late.

He told Jared, Sam and Embry where he was heading and ordered them to keep the borders secure from any leeches. He didn't think that Edward was stupid enough to try and set them up so he could steal Bella away from him but he wasn't so sure about the others in his group. It was pretty clear the vamp they took to him knew who was responsible for Jake's death. He wasn't sure if she was in on it or just a messenger. Either way he wanted every one of his guys on alert mode.

"Are you nervous about seeing Edward?" Seth asked as Bella set right up against him on the drive over to the Cullen's.

"Nope." Bella shook her head.

"Are you scared to hear the truth about Jake's death?"

"A little."

"Me too." He admitted.

"Really? Why?" Bella leaned up to look at him as he kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

"I don't know why exactly but my stomach has been nervous ever since Edward told me he knew something. I guess a small part me worries that this might set you back. You might regret us."

Bella pulled away and turned sideways so she could look at him better.

"Don't think that for a second. I don't regret us. Not one bit. I love you Seth Clearwater and nothing that Edward tells us will change that." She vowed.

"I love you too Bella. I can't imagine my life without you in it. It would kill me if you left me." A tear trickled down the side of his face.

"Hey why the tear?" Bella wiped it from his face as she snuggled up closer to him.

"I...it's nothing." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No. Tell me." Bella pleaded.

"I just can't shake this feeling that everything is about to change between us. Edward always has a way of bringing trouble and news of doom and dread. Nothing good ever comes from talking to any of them."

Seth pointed out how the Cullens always brought danger of some form whenever they were in town and it usually found it's way to Bella. Alice's predictions also warned them of pending danger which didn't exactly keep them entirely safe.

"I won't let anything come between us." Bella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek just as he pulled up in the Cullen's driveway.

Turning off the engine Seth turned toward her and gave her a sad smile.

"I know you don't want to leave me but what if they tell us something that gives you no choice on the matter?" He wondered out loud.

Bella frowned at him. Where were these insecurities coming from? He was Alpha, he was suppose to be confident and strong. The last few days they not only had grown closer physically but emotionally. She never felt more connected to Seth than she did now. What else could she do to prove her loyalty and devotion to him?

"We are here today to find why and by whom Jake was murdered. He is gone Seth. I know that. Nothing they tell us today will change that." Bella spoke earnestly as she cupped the sides of his face between her hands.

"I know. I just...love you so damn much." Seth whispered as they shared a kiss that set both of them on fire. The passion between them was ignited and it wasn't really the place or time to let it loose. Reluctantly they both pulled away.

"Let's get this over with so we can go on with the rest of our lives." Bella looked at him with a determined look that he knew there was no talking her out of this meeting.

"Okay." Seth stepped out first and then helped her out. Bella intertwined her fingers between his and gave his hand a tight squeeze as they walked up to the front steps to a house that only held bittersweet memories for her.

XXX

Edward hated the thoughts that Seth let freely roam in his mind. They both knew he was doing it to prove his claim on Bella. Although Edward loathed the thought of Bella remaining a part of the pack he understood that as the mother of their future leader, she had no other choice but to remain close to them.

He smiled bitterly as memories of better days flashed through his mind as he remembered the few fun moments he had experienced with Bella by his side. Although there wasn't many, he still held a shred of hope that their love would somehow find it's way back to them.

It was a foolish notion but when you had nothing to live for, you tried to find anything that might help aid you from falling off the deep end into the world of insanity and bloodshed.

"Hello Bella." Edward stepped out of the house as he took a big whiff of Bella's intoxicating scent. Her blood still called to him and he doubted he would ever come across another human being that stirred such passion in him.

"Hi." Bella smiled nervously, dropping her head slightly as she squeezed Seth's hand.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward glanced back at the house.

Bella looked to Seth to make that decision.

"Why not." Seth said firmly but Bella could feel him trembling by her side.

Walking in together behind Seth they didn't have to wait long before Carlisle and Alice joined them in the main living area.

"Bella!" Alice cried out as she threw her arms around Bella. Bella noted how cold they felt against her. It didn't bother her in the past but since she joined the pack as Jake's wife and the mother of the future leader of the pack, she grown accustom to warmth around her. The coldness of their skin, the color of their eyes and their beauty was never more pronounced to her that they were today.

"You look amazing. Motherhood really filled you out." Alice smiled proudly at her.

"Thanks." Bella blushed.

She knew she was finally gaining some well needed pounds after the major weight loss she suffered from the impact of Jake's death.

"Where is the other one?" Seth looked around the room for the one vamp he knew held answers to the questions they were here to learn.

"She isn't here today. We put her up somewhere safe." Edward answered.

"Safe? Safe from whom?" Seth demanded.

"Let's have a seat first before we give you all the information we have at the moment." Carlisle waved at the spacious couch behind them.

Bella took Seth's hand and pulled him down next to her.

"Tonya didn't kill Jake. However, she did reveal your existence. She didn't have the intentions of having you hunted. Her sister had grown close to a vampire who insisted he had a vendetta to set straight in Forks. Tonya felt like she had no choice but to reveal to her sister about the wolves and what they were created for." Carlisle paused as he watched them take in all in at once.

"As time passed and every lead she searched for brought her back here, Irena knew the truth of how her mate died. Your pack killed him. She decided to seek out revenge. Using Tanya as her name, she created a couple of newborns to do her bidding. We believe she also hired the aid of a human to set the bomb that would kill Jake." Carlisle finished.

"What are you going to do about this?" Seth asked.

"Not much we can do about it at the moment." Carlisle admitted sadly.

"Why not? She killed Jake. We want her to pay for her crimes." Seth demanded.

"I understand. However, we can't collaborate with you on this matter. We are very close to her coven. They are nearly as large as our own. I can't say that what Irena did was right but you must remember you did kill her mate. It's the same equivalence of someone killing an imprint. They go mad with rage and can't think reasonably. Until they see vengeance for their lover's death they can't stop the madness."

"So you are telling us that we are to blame for Jake's death? That by killing a vampire who came into our area makes it's alright for one of them to kill us?" Seth shouted.

Bella placed her hand softly on his arm and turned her head to look into his eyes.

"Who was her mate?" Bella asked not bothering to look at the vampires.

"Laurent." Edward replied.

Bella's head dropped as pain came rushing in. Laurent was going to kill her but fortunately for her, Jake and the pack arrived just in time to rescue her. If she had never gone into that forest that fateful day none of this would have happened. Her poor choice created this outcome. It sicken her how every time she made a badly executed plan it somehow always managed to make people who love her suffer unnecessarily.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"It's my fault Seth. I went out and...I was hurting and Jake ….my Dad told me not to go out..." Bella mumbled as large tears trickled out of her eyes and fell down both cheeks.

"Honey, shhhh...it's not your fault. When a vampire enters our lands they are asking for their death."

"I know but...he might not have came and then..." Bella sobbed into the palms of her hands as Seth put his arm around her. Leaning into his chest she wept. She didn't care that everyone in the room was witnessing her weakness.

"Then he would have found you in Forks and killed you. There was no protection for you here. Remember?" He looked across the room at the vampires who sat quietly watching the scene play out in front of them.

"He's right Bella. You would have died." Alice agreed.

"I would have rather died than all of this. Jake would be alive and that's the way it should have been all along." Bella cried out.

"Are you kidding me? Jake would have been miserable without you. He would've never know true love. Life works out the way it was planned and no matter how much we like to think we are in control of our own destinies, we aren't." Seth sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." Bella pulled her head up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Here." Alice handed her a box of kleenex that were more of an accessory for the room than having any real purpose in a house with people who never got sick.

"Thank you." Bella grabbed a handful.

"Come on let's get you a drink." Alice extended her hand to Bella.

Bella looked over at Seth before she took it. Seth nodded his head. Bella allowed Alice to lead her out of the room while the men talked among themselves.

"What's your poison?" Alice asked trying to mock Jasper's southern drawl but failed miserably.

"Any whiskey?" Bella looked hopeful.

She felt so cold and hollow in inside and hope the warmth of the liquor might help ease her discomfort.

Alice handed her the drink and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella frowned at her old friend while taking a big gulp of the warm amber colored drink.

"I see that you and Seth have grown quite close. When Edward told me you were seeing the boy I was shocked. However, seeing the grown up version of him I understand your attraction. He is a fine specimen."

"Haha. Thanks Alice." Bella laughed softly at her friend's odd sense of humor

Here they were here discussing the death of her husband and Alice was evaluating her current lover. Alice didn't understand how inappropriate this conversation was and even if she did it wouldn't stop her. Alice was the sort of person who told you how it was and when you least expected it. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed being around her the most. They were opposites but it was comforting to be around someone who lived life to the fullest and never regretted anything.

"I've missed you so much." Alice confessed.

"I know. Me too." Bella admitted.

"It really sucks that you are officially a part of a pack that we are forbidden from." Alice pouted.

"I can always visit you but I can never return to the life I once had. My life is with the pack and my family." Bella replied contentedly.

"I know. You seem very happy with this path. I always knew if you chose it, it wouldn't be the worse thing for you." Alice shrugged her shoulders casually while she refilled Bella's cup.

"What?"

"You had a choice in which path you would take with your future."

"I'm confused. You told me once that you saw me becoming one of you and it was only a matter of time."

"I did see that but I also saw another possible path for you. It happened after you kissed Jake."

"Actually Jake kissed me." Bella chuckled rudely remembering the memory fondly.

"But when you kissed him back you created a whole new path. In fact, I think if we had never came to Forks you would have been on that path anyways. I could see how you two were almost born for one another." Alice thought out loud.

"Really?" Bella felt a moment of excitement until reality kicked in and she remembered that Jake was gone. Some Vampire named Irena set out to kill him to get even for killing her own mate. She understood the closeness between a imprint and a wolf pack member so she could only imagine how close a vampire and their life mate were. It didn't stop her from wanting Irena's death however.

"Yeah. However I wished I hadn't listened to the others and stopped watching out for you. Maybe I could have...well..." Alice looked sadly down at the counter top.

"We will never know but I did appreciate the respect for my privacy. I don't think it would have been healthy for Edward to know everything I was experiencing."

"True. When he left he was in a hard place in his life. He knew he was doing what was best for you. I didn't like it but I had no choice in the matter."

"I survived the break up, mainly in thanks to Jake and his love for me but there were moments when I thought my heart might literally break from the loss of Edward and your family." Bella admitted.

"It will be alright Bella. You have a wonderful son and I'm sure there are many more surprises left in your short life span." Alice giggled.

"Thanks." Bella finished her drink and push her empty glass to Alice.

"More?"

"No." Bella shook her head.

"We should start back." Alice took her hand and then suddenly froze in place.

Bella looked at her and knew what was going on. Alice was seeing something and hoped it wasn't more bad news.

"Alice are you okay?" Bella whispered.

Alice remained as still as a statue for another couple of minutes before her eyelids blinked a few times and she look at Bella with a look that sent chills up and down her spine.

"I saw something that will change your future forever." Alice started to explain but Bella put her hand up in front of Alice's face.

"I don't want to know. Really. I'm so tired of hearing about bad things."

Alice frowned at her before she opened up her mouth.

"It's not all bad." Alice smiled tenderly at her.

"I don't care. Sometimes not knowing what lies ahead is for the best." Bella argued.

"Fine." Alice agreed.

However as they walked back into the room it wasn't lost on Bella the way Edward's face lit up or the way he seemed to be having a conversation with Alice that only the two of them could hear.

This was surely not a good sign. She knew how protective Edward was of her and if Alice saw any potential danger, he would be the first to try and save her from it. She wished that just once when she visited with them, they could have a normal conversation that didn't entail death and gloom.

XXX


	27. Catching My Breath

**Beta;Jessipooks  
Banner by: Mist  
Song Inspiration: Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**

Chapter 27: Catching My Breath...

Alice waved goodbye as Seth and Bella drove away. Closing the door behind her she returned to the living room where Edward was telling Carlisle the vision she had earlier.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle directed his question at Alice.

"Yes. They were taking someone down below the ground. I couldn't see who it was. They had a dark bag over his head." Alice replied sadly.

"I don't understand. Why would she keep someone captive? She doesn't feed on human blood or at least she didn't. " Carlisle paced back and forth as he tried to rationalize the whole situation.

They all knew that Irena was in the right for wanting to get even with the wolves. However, Bella didn't deserve this dilemma could start a war between the two closely knit covens. He didn't want to cause anymore pain but he owed it to Bella to give her a chance to have her day of justice for her own loss.

"I think she is lost to us and to her family. When I was looking into her future, I felt a sense of apprehension. She seems confused and even perhaps scared."

"We need to talk to Tonya further before we make a decision." Edward spoke up.

"What if she already knows about the human Irena is holding captive?" Alice asked.

"I doubt it. Tonya is still on our diet. I don't think she would agree or is a part of what Irena is doing."

"Still, we should confide in her what we learned and maybe she can advise on how to handle the situation." Edward said.

"Maybe. I just don't want to put her in the middle. Irina is her family. She cares deeply for you Edward and I don't want to use that to our advantage." Carlisle warned him.

"I would never do that. Tonya knows where my heart lies. I have been nothing but honest with her."

"Good. Let's go visit her and see how we might be able to solve this without any more bloodshed."

Alice and Edward shared a private look as Carlisle walked in front of them. Both of them knew that this wasn't going to end amicably. A battle would ensue and there would be casualties.

XXX

Tonya listened to Carlisle but her eyes stayed glued on Edward. He was a special guy and she wished she could find away to break the spell that the human girl placed on him. They were compatible and she knew that if he let his guard down, he would see just how great they could be together.

"I know this place. It's a cave you speak of. We use to go there whenever we were in danger. I just can't fathom her keeping a human there. When we were last together her eyes were the same color as ours. I can't believe she is feeding off the human or preparing to change him." Tonya's eyes lowered as she wondered what else her sister was hiding from her family.

"She created at least two newborns to guard him." Alice replied.

"That's...crazy. She doesn't like changing people. We were not as fortunate to be saved from a death or life situation as you were." Tonya looked between Carlisle and Edward. "We were forced into this world. Irina swore she would never do that to anyone."

"I saw it. She changed them both and I have a feeling she is about to do it to the person she is holding captive." Alice argued.

"I believe you but it...it just doesn't make sense."

"We are here to ask for your advice on how to handle the situation. As Irina's sister we come to you first before we take matters in our own hands. She is a threat to our peace treaty with the wolves. They will come after all of us if we don't give them Irina." Carlisle gave them all an ominous look.

"She is my sister and I don't agree with you just handing her over. She had every right to seek justice for her mate." Tonya stood up as her voice rose.

"We understand that but she is changing people and we fear she is about to do something worse that might come to the Volturi's attention. Your family doesn't want that kind of threat."

"This is ridiculous. How is that a threat to the Volturi? It's not against our laws."

"She has a purpose for it. If she plans to go after the rest of the wolf pack they won't stop with killing her newborns. No, they will go after your entire family. The Volturi will learn of the battle and not only will your family be in danger but the wolves too. No one is disagreeing with her reasoning for killing their Alpha but we are questioning her sanity. She should have been back to normal after Jake's death." Carlisle pointed out the facts of the situation.

"True." Tonya realized that something must still be wrong with her sister.

How could she help them without possibly hurting her sister in the long run? Irina was good to her. They'd been together for over a hundred years. She couldn't imagine spending eternity without her.

"If we can prevent her from going after the wolves then there will be no need to harm her. If she attacks the wolves, we can't protect her or your family." Edward replied to the questions he was hearing in her mind.

"I'm afraid she might be too far gone." Tonya admitted.

"There is always hope, maybe we can stage an intervention. I'm sure your family would agree to help us." Carlisle offered.

"I don't know." Tonya chewed on her lip as she looked into Edward's eyes.

"If we do nothing at all she will die." Edward warned her.

"I've seen it." Alice admits.

"Let me call her and see if she will agree to meet me and then you can talk to her. I don't want her death on my hands." She glared at each of them.

"We don't want it either." Carlisle agreed.

XXX

Before they arrived at her father's home, Bella made a decision that she knew Seth would be frighten about.

"I'm going to tell my Dad and your Mom that we have feelings for one another." Bella announced.

"What?" Seth swerved slightly.

"It's time we tell them the truth about us. We can't expect the pack to keep our secret. It's not fair to them. Besides my Dad loves you." Bella chuckled rudely.

"Yeah, as his step son not as his daughter's new boyfriend." Seth snorted.

"Seth, it has to be done and I want to do it today before I lose my courage." Bella replied firmly.

Seth prayed that she knew what she was doing. Pulling into the driveway he took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the vehicle and walking in the house with Bella.

"Hey there. I was just saying to your mother how I was hoping you would get back in time to watch the game with me." Charlie called out as he walked up to them.

"Maybe." Seth lowered his eyes to the floor while Bella went in search of Sue and asked if they could have a family meeting in the living room.

"What is going on?" Charlie's voice shook as he watched the two of them with a set of keen eyes.

"We just came back from visiting with the Cullens and learned who is responsible for Jake's death." Seth started the conversation up.

Bella smiled tenderly knowing he was still too nervous to talk about what she really called them in the room to discuss.

"Who was it?" Sue asked curiously.

"It was a mate of a vampire we killed a long time ago. She apparently bribed a human to set the bomb." Seth answered.

"That must have been why the guy was killed. She didn't want any loose strings to tie her to it." Charlie exhaled long and loud.

"Yeah." Seth took a seat next to Bella on the couch while Sue and Charlie sat across from them, each in their favorite recliners.

"Where is JJ?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he tuckered out from playing with Grandpa so I laid him down for a nap." Sue answered.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know this must have been so difficult for you to hear." Charlie glanced over at Seth who casually took Bella's hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze.

"It was but now we know the truth." Bella replied sadly.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Charlie asked.

"There really isn't much we can do. She is far away from here."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm sorry Bella." Sue smiled softly at her.

"We have another reason for this discussion." Bella took a deep breath as she braced herself for her father's outrage.

"Ohhh..." Sue looked over at Charlie before looking back at their children.

"I'm in love with Seth." Bella blurted out.

"I...I mean...we know you two are close and that you love your step brother." Charlie choked.

"No Dad. I'm in love with him the way you love Sue."

Seth gave his mother a look that pleaded with her to help them handle the situation.

"I gathered that your feelings were changing for one another." Sue replied.

"YOU DID!" Charlie cried out.

"Yes, I saw the way they looked at one another and knew it was possible that Bella might return the feelings that my son has carried for her, well, for quite sometime now."

"This is...awkward. You two are siblings." Charlie shook his head in denial.

"Step siblings. There is no legal reason we can't be more to one another." Seth pointed out.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie's voice was stern as his eyes locked with Seth's.

"A few months." Seth answered.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, if it doesn't work out it will surely make holidays and family gatherings very difficult for us." Charlie looked over at Sue for assistance but saw the look in her eyes that let him know she was siding with the kids on this matter.

"I marked her. Bella and I will always be together." Seth declared.

Bella's cheeks burned as she blushed from head to toe. Her father's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he tried to understand what the term "marked" meant in their world.

"Is that like imprinting?"

"Not exactly. I marked Bella as mine so that no one else can claim her. Our hearts are connected. I will never imprint." Seth vowed.

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie scratched his head while trying to make sense of all of it.

He loved his daughter and he didn't want to see her suffer from another heartache. She deserved happiness and if Seth could honestly give her that, then he had no other choice but to support them.

"I just know it, here." He pointed to his heart.

Bella leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"As do I." Bella pointed at her heart as well.

"I'm just worried about you hon. I love Seth dearly and I don't want to see either of you getting hurt in the long run. What about JJ? If you two split up it would be hard on him as well. Seth has become a father figure to him."

"He will still be my nephew regardless if Bella and I were to part. I'm promise you Charlie I will do everything in my power to make Bella and JJ happy. They are the most important thing to me."

"Well...I guess that is settled then. Wait." Charlie took a gulp of his beer as his mind drifted to his oldest friend, Billy.

He knew Billy would be greatly disappointed in Bella for taking another man even if it was the reasonable thing to do. When he and Sue announced their budding romance to him, he was outraged. He thought Sue should live out the rest of her days as Harry's widow. Once he was able to witness how good they were for one another, he backed off but he often mention how he sometimes felt so disloyal to his childhood friend, Harry, whenever he witnessed their love for one another. He would definitely make a stink for Bella and Seth.

"What?" Seth asked curiously.

"Have you told Billy about this yet?"

"Umm...no." Bella sighed heavily.

"He won't take this lightly."

"I know. I can't make everyone happy. This is about me and moving forward and if Billy can't accept that then he doesn't have to come around." Bella's words were spoken bravely but everyone knew in the room how frighten she really was.

"Good luck honey and if I were you, I would tell him soon. If he gets wind of this from someone else there will be hell to pay for it."

Sue nodded her head in agreement with Charlie.

"We will." Seth announced.

"Now, how about we watch that game together while the ladies go do their magic in the kitchen."

Bella laughed. She knew that was his way of dismissing them so he could concentrate on the game. Bella started to leave the room but stopped and walked back over to Seth.

"I love you Seth and I always will." She whispered into his ear.

Seth smiled proudly as he watched her make her way to the kitchen with his mother. He would never grow tired of hearing her say the words. It was moments like now that he had the urge to ask someone to pinch him. Bella's love for him was a lifetime dream and he hoped he never had to wake up to discover that it was all just a dream after all.

XXX  
Bella and Seth returned home with JJ after the game was over. Bella fixed her men a slice of pie she made earlier and then cleaned up before grabbing her coat and keys.

"Where you going?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to go tell Billy about us."

"What?" Seth frowned.

"He needs to hear about it from me." Bella sighed heavily.

"No, he can hear it from the both of us."

"Seth, I need you to understand that although I'm happy that you're willing to take on Billy's famous wrath, I don't need you to protect me. Billy is my father in law. He is my problem, not yours. Let me do this and besides I need you to watch JJ while I'm gone." Bella stood on her tiptoes and planted a juicy kiss on his mouth.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you understand how cynical Billy really is. You've never been on his bad side before."

Bella gave his advice some consideration but eventually came back to the same conclusion. It was her responsibility, not Seth's to tell Billy about all of this.

"I can handle him." Bella muster up a smile despite the nervous flutters in her stomach.

"Don't let him make you feel guilty for wanting a life of your own. We both know that Jake would've wanted it." Seth reminded her. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her passionately before releasing her to do what she felt was her place to do.

XXX

Shortly after Bella set out to leave she caught a glimpse of a wolf not far in the tree knew it wasn't Seth. He would never leave JJ alone and he promised not to get involved. However, he never promised he wouldn't send backup in case she needed it. Her guess was that it was Paul or Embry following her. The sky was turning dark so she couldn't make out the exact coloring of the wolf.

She made her way up the driveway easily enough. Turning off the engine she took a deep breath as she prepared herself emotionally for the confrontation. Billy loved her and when she married Jake, he was the first to make her officially one of them. She was taught the ways of his people and gained secrets that no other white male or woman had ever been privy to. She knew it was an esteem honor and she cherished it.

No matter what was said or how Billy reacted Bella felt assured that she was always be a part of the tribe. She was after all, the mother of their future chief and Alpha. Her relationship with Seth, no matter what others might think of it, wouldn't give them enough reason to deny her place among them. No one should think less of her for falling in love again. She was far too young to be a widow for the remaining years of her life but that didn't mean that she loved Jake any less. He would always be her true soul mate.

Seth understood this and that made their relationship less complicated. There was no secrets or lies to be told. They could be open about her feelings for Jake and there would never be any unexpected surprises from her past to put a wedge between them. He knew his place in her life and her heart.

Billy however, wouldn't be as easy to convince. He believed that once you found your soulmate no one else could substitute that kind of love. She wondered often if Billy wasn't confined to that wheel chair after Sarah's death if he would have held onto that belief. He didn't seek company of a female version because he simply didn't want to wonder if it was sympathy or love they might feel for him. He was happy enough to live with the perfect memories he shared with Sarah in the short time they were together than to take the chance of getting hurt.

It wasn't fair that he expected everyone else to behave in that manner.

Slowly she made her way to the front door. Knocking a couple of times she inhaled deeply and put a soft smile on her face before he opened the door to greet her.

"Bella. Wow. How are you?" Billy smiled happily.

Bella noticed that he was looking behind her in hopes that she might have brought JJ with her on this visit.

"I'm good. Do you have time to talk?" Bella asked.

"For you, I always have time. Come on in." Billy pushed his chair back, giving her room to enter.

She made her way directly to the lumpy old couch that he held onto despite the springs threatening to rip through the aged material. Like his love for Sarah, he wouldn't let go of things that she bought for the house, despite how worn and beaten they were.

"Where is JJ?" He asked curiously as he wheeled his chair in close to her.

"He is at home with Seth." Bella caught the way his cheeks flinched when she mention Seth's name.

Did he know already or had he suspected something transpiring between them?

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Bella suck in her breath as she recalled how Jake's eyes use to light up the same way.

"We learned of the name of the vampire who was responsible for Jake's death." Bella blurted out. She knew it wasn't probably the smartest way to start off this conversation but she suddenly recalled that as far as she knew, no one had told him yet.

"Oh." His smile disappeared as his eyes quickly turned from the soft brown shade to a deep black abyss.

"She wanted to get even with Jake for killing her mate. I suppose she saw it was, " eye for an eye" killing."

"That bitch didn't have any right killing my son. Her...mate...was already the living dead. My son was full of life." Billy cried out furiously as a tear trickled out of the corner of his eye.

"I know." Bella agreed as she dropped her head and stared at the worned out carpet beneath her feet.

"What are they going to do about this?" He demanded.

"I don't know. She lives out of our range." Bella replied as she slowly lifted her head back up to look him in the eye.

"I think we should allow a few of the pack to go in search of her. She deserves to die. She is a threat to us. How do we know that Jake's meaningless death was enough for her? She could change her mind and come after JJ."

Bella's heart froze at the theory. Hopefully Edward was right and she no longer cared about a vendetta against the wolves. If she came back on their land they would slaughter her.

"I will ask Seth about that." Bella mumbled as she claps her hands together and sat them on her lap as she leaned back and took a long deep breath.

"What's wrong Bella? Is there more to this visit?"

"Yes." Bella closed her eyes as she prayed to Jake to give her the strength to make his mule headed father understand her plight.

"What is it?" Billy lifted his upper body up in his seat and stared closely at her.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that I've chosen Seth. We are in love and he has marked me." Bella spoke softly.

Opening her eyes she awaited for his attack. Billy stared at her for several minutes before he opened his mouth. She knew when he spoke his words wouldn't be with kindness. His face expressed his disgust at her actions.

"How could you do that?" He growled.

"I love him Billy. I love Jake too but I love Seth in a different way. He is good to me and to JJ." Bella hoped he would listen to reason but she could tell his blood pressure was rising from the pink shade that was covering his neck and his face.

"How can you sit there and tell me you love my son when you have given your body and your soul to another man?" He cried out.

"What would you have me do Billy? Sit at home and be lonely and miserable for the rest of my life? Jake wouldn't want that for me. He would want me to start over and move on. JJ needs Seth just as much as I do. You approved of him being the temporary Alpha and protector of your grandson. Why isn't he good enough to become my future husband?" Bella replied with just as much anger.

"I approved because I thought he wouldn't be a threat to my grandson when his time came to be the leader! If you and him go off and have children of your own he might change his mind about stepping down or even protect the spot for his own son."

"That' s ridiculous and you know it! Seth adores JJ and would willingly die for him. He is no threat nor are any future children of mine to JJ's legacy."

"How can you be so sure of that? You once thought you would never love anyone other than Jake!" He scoffed.

"And I would have if he lived. He is dead Billy. He isn't ever coming back. I have to do what is right for me and my son."

"No, I think you are doing what is best for you. It's just like you Bella to put your own needs before anyone else's happiness. Oh, I haven't forgotten the teenage girl who loved a vampire enough to want to become one of them despite how much pain it would bring for her best friend and family. I thought you grew up Bella. I thought you were less selfish but obviously that part of you never changed."

Bella's gasped as tears filled her eyes. He was the one to persuade the others to give her a chance after she changed her mind about being with the Cullen's. He told her that she was too young to understand how her actions affected people around her but he was glad she made the right choice when it mattered the most. Now, he sat here throwing it all up in her face.

"How dare you! You sit in that chair acting like your noble somehow because you think that by being lonely all the time will somehow honor Sarah's memories but it doesn't. If it had been you who died instead of Sarah, I believe she would have taken a second chance at love. You have no right to judge me because I don't feel or act the way you think I should. " Bella stood up and started to walk toward the door but his next set of words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Who are you to tell me how my Sarah would have carried on after me? You didn't know her!"

"I knew her son well enough, to know the sort of woman who raised such a fine young man. You weren't always so damn involved in Jake's upbringing until you were forced into that position. Jake talked to me about his childhood. He was consistent with his feelings and thoughts about how forgiving and loving his mother's nature was."

"They were both very big hearted people but how does that justify you spreading your legs at the first wolf sniffing around?"

Bella nearly doubled over in pain. Billy was speaking to her with cruelty and it was hard for her to believe he was capable of such atrocities. It took her a long time to get past her own guilt for loving someone who wasn't Jake, now his acidic words stung her heart. It wasn't like she jumped into bed with Seth a few months after her husband's passing.

There was a time after Jake's death that she believed she would never move on with her life nor did she want to. Loving Seth didn't come easily. He waited for her with great patience and understanding. What they now shared was pure and untainted but Billy was twisting into something ugly.

"I will not let you raise my grandson with Seth Clearwater. As head of the council I carry a major influence in what happens to our people. You are officially one of us and the laws of the white man's doesn't apply here. I will take my grandson away from you. He needs to be guarded and loved by someone who will always put his needs before their own."

Bella stood frozen with fear and hate. How dare he threaten to take her child from her because she chose to live again. Turning slowly around so that she was facing him, she looked at him for the first time and saw something that disgusted her.

"I won't let you have my son. No one will let you have him. You sit there and act all righteous when your own two daughters took off as fast as they could because you couldn't get past your grieving to notice that they needed a parent. Jake wasn't able to have a normal childhood because you kept him so tightly bound to your side. How dare you judge me! I promise you this much, if you continue to act and think like this, you won't get a chance to see your grandson grow up."

Bella couldn't believe how boldly she was standing up to her father in law. He was one of the few people she held great esteem for. She once looked at him like a second father but now, she no longer saw him with those eyes. The man was hurting, she got that, but he didn't have any right treating her like she was unfit to be JJ's mother simply because her heart wanted to love again.

"Don't you threaten me! If you ever loved my son the way you vowed then you would do what is best for JJ and walk away from Seth Clearwater. He might be a good boy but he isn't going to be JJ's step father."

"It's too late Billy." Bella pulled back her shirt to show him the mark, just in case he didn't believe her earlier.

Billy suck in his breath and his eyes grew wild with shame and anger at her.

"I love him and he loves me. Together we will raise my son and he will be the rightful Alpha someday." Bella took off while he screamed and rambled behind her.

She refused to listen to him. Covering her ears she ran out of the house and jumped into her vehicle and took off down the road. Pulling over she sat in the cab of her truck and cried. She knew he was going to be difficult to win over but she never dreamt he would make her feel like an unfit parent or slut for doing what was right for her and JJ.

Ten minutes passed before she could open her eyes without tears pouring out of them. Wiping her face she rolled the window down and let the cool night air hit her face as she raced back home.

She knew she was being foolish but she couldn't shake the thought that Billy might be right and if he was, and he was able to get custody of her son somehow, then she would need a back up plan. She would break their laws and take her son somewhere far away. Maybe that was what Alice saw earlier today. Alice would happily help her get away from this life.

She would ask Seth but somehow it didn't seem fair to ask him to abandon his pack and his life for her. However, it would seem a mute point to take off and not be with Seth. This was the whole reason Billy was against her. He didn't want her to be in love with him. What was the big damn deal? If he was reasonable he would see how this was a blessing for them. Loving Seth meant not having to hide or shield JJ from her future husband. Seth made total sense to her and the love she felt for him also felt so natural.

Billy couldn't stand the thought of her doing the one thing he couldn't. She moved on. She let Jake go. If he couldn't understand that it was possible to carry the love of more than one person in your heart at the same time.

Going into the house she headed straight into the living room and threw her arms around Seth who was just starting to get up.

"Whoa!" He cried out before he nearly lost his balance and fell back onto the couch.

"I love you Seth but I can't stay here. If you really love me then we need to pack up our things and grab JJ and leave here forever!" Bella pleaded.

"What in the world? Slow down and tell me what is going on?" Seth held her tightly against him as he stared deep into her eyes. He could feel her body trembling like a kitten after it's first bath.

"He ...he...threaten to take JJ away from me. He told me he could get the council to approve it." Bella replied as more tears trickled out of her eyes and stained her rosy cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? It's nearly impossible to take away someone's child. He is talking irrationally and out of pain Bella." Seth shook his head.

His jawline was taut as it took every ounce of his strength to stop himself from going over there and shake that old man right out of his chair and drop him on his head.

"I don't care. I can't take that chance." Bella shook her head refusing to let go of the idea of them escaping while they had the chance.

"We will not run away from an old man's threats. My mother too, sits on that council and there is no way she will agree to this. Plus as one of us, you could only be with one of ours. They knew you would have to choose one of our tribe members eventually. You were no longer allowed to marry a white man without losing your honorary membership with us." He chuckled harshly.

"This isn't funny!" Bella smacked his arm.

"No, it isn't. I promise you if you give me time to handle this, I will prove to you that we have nothing to worry about. If I think for one second we might lose JJ, I promise I will take the two of you far away from here." Seth vowed as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Promise." Bella gulped hard.

"I promise. I love you and I claimed you so that you and the rest of our world would know it. I will kill anyone who tries to take you or JJ away from me. You both are my life, my whole world. I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe and happy for as long as I live." Seth leaned his head closer as he captured her lips with his and sealed his promise with a kiss that made her swoon in his strong and loving arms.

XXX  
A/N: If you are on one of the sites I've joined you can see the wonderful chpt banners that were made for this story. Jacobblack-n-pack or Tricky Raven will have them. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Xoxo A


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta: Jessipooks  
Banner: Mist  
Song Inspiration: Raining by Of Verona**

CG 28: When You Can Almost Feel The End is Near...

The call came as he was finishing up his early morning patrol with Embry and Jared. They were going to discuss the argument that Bella and Billy had the night before. Embry heard most of it from where he prowled while guarding Bella.

"Hold on." Seth rolled his eyes as he looked at his phone.

"Yeah." Seth didn't care if he came off rude.

His day was already starting out as a rough one and he knew the news Sparkles was going to provide him would only continue the momentum.

"We need to talk right away." He whispered.

"Talk. I'm listening."

"We need to meet. It's very important that we do this now." Edward replied urgently.

"Everything is so damn important to you leeches. Geez. Fine where?" Seth rolled his eyes sarcastically and looked at the guys with an annoyed smile.

"Meet me at the border." Edward replied and then hung up.

"What was that about?" Embry asked.

"Don't know. I just hate when he gives me orders and thinks I will come running." Seth snorted.  
"Do you think he knows more about that vampire who killed Jake?" Jared wondered out loud.

"Even if he does, unless the bitch shows up here, we won't get permission to go after her."

Jared and Embry hated the rules that bound them to stay on their lands. Their pack was large enough to protect their people while a few of them went out of their protected boundaries to hunt for leeches that were killing unsuspecting humans just miles from their home.

"This sucks. Why wouldn't they think that this is one of those rare moments we should bend the rules? Jake was our Alpha. We owe it to him to kill her. I'm curious as to why she was still coming around after Jake's death? What was her purpose? I don't like this Seth. I'm telling you she isn't through with her revenge." Jared warned him.

"I agree. Maybe old sparkles will have the answers we seek after all." Seth sighed heavily.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Embry offered.

"Nah. But stay on patrol until I return."

Both men nodded in agreement. Seth phased into his wolf form so he could reach Edward quickly. On his way there he couldn't help but wonder why Irina was still risking her life by being in their area after she had fulfilled her plan? Was there something the Cullen's knew and were withholding from him until they deemed it necessary to tell him? He hated how they always treated the wolves like they were the weaker race.

Smelling Edward not far away, he phased back into human form, took the sack tied to his ankle and changed into his shorts before approaching him.

Edward was leaning against a new shiny car that reeked of money and style.

"Hello Seth." Edward held his hands in front of his waist as Seth cautiously approached him.

A long time ago, Jake warned him and the others to never for a second let their guards down around the Cullens. They might have a treaty signed by them but there was no safeguard in it that promised none of the Cullens might ever go off of their animal diets.

"Edward." Seth stopped about a hundred feet away from him.

"We spoke with Tonya last night about her sister after Alice had a vision."

Seth frowned. Why was he telling him this?

"And?" Seth shrugged his shoulders casually.

Edward's answer was the last thing he expected to come out of his mouth. Standing there he felt like someone just dumped a bucket of cold ice water over the top of his head. It literally shook him to the core.

Seth wasn't sure how to react to his statement. He suspected that once he told the council what Edward just revealed they might make an exception to the rule and allow them to travel outside of the rez.

"I'm sure they will make an exception in this case." Edward replied.

Seth gulped hard as he prepared himself for what he might be forced to reckon with, if Alice's vision was correct.

"When do you want to go?"

"I was hoping in the morning. Alice said the sooner we get there the better."

"Okay." Seth nodded his head before he turned and ran into the woods.

XXX

"Why are we doing this again?" Bella asked curiously.

"Now that you have exposed us as the happy couple that we are, I figured today was good as any other day to go have some family fun." Seth replied.

They pulled out the blanket and ice cooler to take with them to the beach. JJ was jumping up and down in excitement. Seth picked him up before they made their way down the incline. He didn't want to risk JJ taking after his mother's natural clumsy state and rolling down the hill side.

"Is that my Dad and your Mom?" Bella gasped as they reached the beach and she saw that the people she noticed earlier from up high, weren't just locals having fun. Her eyes scanned the rest of the beach and it was then that she spotted other people she knew.

"Everyone is here?" Bella looked over at Seth.

"Yep." He popped the "p" before smiling from ear to ear.

"Did I miss something? I mean, is it a holiday or one of their birthdays?" Bella tried to go through the calendar in her head to recall what important date she missed.

"No. I just wanted us to relax and have some fun. Our family and friends agreed it sounded like a wonderful idea and so I invited them along. I can't remember when we've done something for just the hell out of it."

"You are too damn sweet." Bella bumped his hip with hers, her head leaning on his strong bicep.

"I know." He agreed.

"Took you long enough." Leah cackled as she walked up to them and helped with their things while Embry jogged up and snatched JJ from Seth's protective arms.

"My turn with this little rascal." Embry spinned himself and JJ in circles. JJ squealed happily.

"I wish I would have known ahead that so many people were coming so I could make more food."

"Don't worry hon, we made plenty extra." Sue said before pulling Bella into her arms and giving her step daughter a much needed hug.

"Thanks."

Bella knew that somehow the whole pack was already aware of her confrontation with Billy and suspected they were here to show their support.

"Who is up for some football?" Jared called out as he threw the leather bound ball at Quil, who caught it with ease.

Bella laughed as she watched the men drop everything and jump in the game. The women took their time setting up a table to put all the food they brought with them. A few minutes later, they sat down in their beach chairs and watched their men battle.

"Bella do you have a minute?" Rachel walked up.

Bella choked on her soda as she looked up at her sister in law who stared sadly down at her.

"Uh...sure." Bella agreed.

"I will watch JJ." Leah volunteered.

"Thanks." Bella grimaced as she followed Rachel away from the crowd.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bella started rambling when Rachel stopped and turned to look at her.

"Shut up Bella." Rachel put her hand up in front of Bella's face.

Bella was shocked by her rudeness but kept quiet.

"I know that losing Jake wasn't easy on you. I saw how it affected you and so I know in my heart that you were truly in love with my brother. I would like to think that if I were to ever lose Paul, that I wouldn't ever want another man in my life but realistically we both know as mothers we need a man in our children's lives. Seth is a good guy. He is strong and yet so sweet. I know that he will make a wonderful stepfather to JJ." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"However, I also know that my father can't comprehend why you have moved on. He is stubborn but I love him. I want to do what is best for the him and JJ. I don't think taking JJ away from you is the right choice. With that being said, I want you to know that Paul and I both already told him we wouldn't get involved if he chooses to act on his threat."

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears as she threw her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

There was no words to explain her relief.

"No thanks is needed. You are a good mother and you are a woman who deserves to be loved."

Bella approached Seth who relaxed when he saw both women return with smiles on their faces.

"Everything okay?" He whispered as he gently squeezed her hand.

"It will be." Bella replied and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Good. Let's go for a swim. You feel hot." He winked at her right before he scooped her up in his arms and raced into the cold water.

"Are you crazy!" Bella screamed as the cold water splashed on her.

"Crazy in love with you!" He shouted before dunking them both underneath the freezing waves.

XXX

Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Bella throughout the day. Every move, every smile and sound that she made filled his heart with a warmth that he could only compare to the heat of lava. Every fiber of his being responded to her. His wolf was chomping to take her off into the woods for some adult themed fun but today he knew it was more important to spend time with not only her but everyone else here.

It still surprised him at how being Alpha grew on him. When it was first decided for him to take on the responsibilities of the role, he was not very confident in his abilities. In fact, he wasn't the sort of guy who prided himself on being a leader. He was content with the role he played in the pack and the achievements he accomplished in his personal life. He never intended to seek out much more than that.

He was given the task of watching over Bella and JJ. Another unexpected role and one that was taxing at times. Saving Bella wasn't easy. She could be her own worst enemy. Although it took time and patience he was rewarded with her love and loyalty.

The past two year were worth every ounce of sweat, mind breaking emotional roller coaster and the constant fear that he surpassed. With Bella and JJ by his side, he couldn't imagine any problem being too big, until today.

Edward had once again come into the picture and threw his happy world into chaos. In the morning he would leave Bella alone in their bed and If he returned, the past two years might all be for nothing.

Fighting back the urgency to grab Bella and JJ and flee to another continent was incredibly hard to resist.

"I'm exhausted." Bella yawned.

Seth stretch out his legs giving her space to crawl between them and lay her back on his chest as they watch the embers burning in the bonfire. JJ was wrapped up in a blanket heavily asleep next to them.

"Today was wonderful." Bella exhaled. Taking his hands she placed them in hers on top of her chest.

Embry was holding Leah in his lap while Paul and Rachel snuggled together as well. Everyone else had taken off already. The whole day was filled with fun, laughter and good memories that Seth hoped he would always carry with him. Family and friends surrounded them and enjoyed their happiness. It was an overall success. He wanted Bella to remember who she could count on when things got tough.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Seth replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"It was fun to watch Collin and Brady fight over that last hot dog." Bella chuckled.

"I was sure Collin would win." Embry pouted. He lost five dollars to Paul on that bet.

"Nah. I've been training Brady personally." Paul laughed.

"No fair! You should have mentioned that before you bet me." Embry grabbed a handful of sand and threw it over the fire.

"Hey, you are the one always quick to make a bet." Paul replied.

"He's got a point." Leah agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Embry grumbled.

"Yours honey. Always yours." Leah chuckled before kissing him in such a way she hoped it would help him forgive her.

"I think we should get going. I don't want JJ to get sick." Bella crawled out from between his legs and started packing up their belongings.

Rachel and Leah did the same while the men volunteer to carry everything up.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." Seth whispered to the two men.

"What's up?" Embry asked.

"We might be going on a secret mission early in the morning. I've asked the council for permission to take a few of you with me."

"A secret mission? What the hell is going on now?" Paul hissed.

He wanted to continue their relaxation mode. Today was one of the first days they didn't worry constantly about the safety of their loved ones.

"I can't tell you anything right now. Just keep your phones close by and be prepared to leave early in the morning." He warned them.

"Okay." Both men nodded their heads but continued to give him an unhappy look.

XXX

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Seth teased.

Bella spent almost an hour in the tub trying to wash out the sand from her hair and other orifices.

"I did. It was like having a warm massage."

She climbed into the bed while he pulled back the covers for her. The feel of Seth's arm around her shoulder gave her the warmth she was seeking.

"I can give you a better massage if you like." He offered.

Bella trembled with excitement. Seth's touch was not only soothing but it also gave her a little extra something that the bath couldn't ease.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, you did play hard today." Bella teased.

"Baby, I can play harder in the bed with you."

Seth's lips covered hers. Both of their bodies reacted from the heat that coursed through their veins. Bella felt her body aching for something that only Seth could give her.

"I love you Bella." Seth whispered.

"I love you too." Bella replied as her hands traveled up and down his chest. Taking her tongue she grazed it on the side of his neck.

"I will never love anyone the way I love you." Seth gulped hard as her hands traveled lower.

"I hope not." Bella mumbled as she sucked on his earlobe while her hands found the treasure it seeked.

Pulling her in his arms he rolled her onto her back and took his time showing her how deep his love ran for her.

XXX

Holding her in his arms, he felt like weeping. He knew it was a pathetic move and he didn't want to alarm her however, he knew when he left in a few hours there was a strong chance that all the love they felt at this moment could be ripped away from them.

Closing his eyes he finally managed to push his fears aside and catch some sleep.

XXX

The phone rang waking him up. Grabbing it, he eased himself out of the bed and into the hallway.

"Hello."

Old Man Quil announced their decision. He was to leave at once and only take four of the guys with him. The rest were to remain behind. No one was to know where they were going or why until he returned with further evidence. Seth knew he should feel more excited about the decision but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Okay." He hung up the phone and went into the room to put on some clothes. Grabbing a piece of paper he jotted down a quick note for her. He didn't want her to panic when she realized he was gone without a word to her.

Leaning over the bed he kissed Bella's cheek softly. Stroking the side of her face he smiled tenderly at her.

"I will always love you and I promise to make you happy and do whatever it takes." Seth whispered.

Bella smiled in her sleep.

Seth went across the hall and looked in on JJ who was still asleep. Placing a kiss on the young boy's face he smiled tenderly at JJ who would someday be a great leader.

"JJ, take care of your mother while I'm away."

Forcing his legs to move, he left the room and was just heading down the stairs when his phone rang again.

"I'm on my way."

XXX  
A/N: Ony 2 chpts and a Eppy left. What do you think so far? What did Edward tell Seth? Thank you guys for the support and wonderful reviews. xoxo August  
A/N2: Love this band "Of Verona". This song reminds me of what Seth must be thinking with the secret he knows and how it will change everything with him and Bella.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta: Jessipooks  
Banner by: Mist  
Song Inspiration: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence **

**A/N: I will answer all your questions after the Eppy. I've already written the final chpt along with the eppy but at the moment my Beta is dealing with work issues due to Hurricane Sandy. Please be patient and I will post the last two chpts very soon. Oh and Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. xoxo A**

CG Chpt. 29: The Sacrifice

Rolling over on her side, she noticed the lack of warmth in her bed. Peeking one eye open she saw that she was alone. Slapping her hand on Seth's pillow she felt and heard the sound of paper beneath her palm. Sitting up she reached for the paper and read the note in Seth's handwriting.

Bella my love,

I'm not sure when I will return. I hope you know that you are always on my mind and in my heart.

Love Seth

Bella smiled as she read it several times before she got out of bed and put on clothes. Going into her son's room she found him stirring from his slumber. Picking him up she cleaned him up and changed him into his day clothes before the both of them went down stairs.

She heard the clanking of dishes when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Bella's smile faded when she realized the sounds weren't from Seth but Leah instead.

"Hey." Leah pushed her hair behind her ears.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Leah shrugged her shoulders casually while taking her coffee and sitting at the table.

Bella put JJ in his high chair and fixed him some cereal before she answered her question.

"Why are you here? Where is Seth?"

Leah blinked a couple of times before she sighed heavily.

"Well?" Bella demanded.

"I honestly don't know. I got a cryptic message on my phone this morning. Like you, I woke up alone in my bed."

"Embry left without telling you where he was going." Bella chewed on her lower lip while she fixed a cup of coffee for herself and then sat down across from Leah.

"Yep."

"Something is wrong."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Leah pleaded.

"You can't tell me it's not odd that both of them took off without telling either of us."

"It's weird but nothing to get your panties in a wad about." Leah huffed.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I got a cryptic message from my brother. He said to keep an eye on you until he returned."

"Why would he think I needed to be protected while he was away?"

"I don't know." Leah was growing frustrated.

"Can you phase and see what's going on?" Bella looked hopeful but when she spied the crease forming in the center of Leah's forehead, she knew that was a sign that Leah was honestly scared but trying to hide it from her.

"I tried already." Leah admitted.

"And?"

"And I can't find Embry or Seth. Only Collin and Brady were around. They didn't have a clue where they all went. They were just told to stay on constant patrol until one of them returned."

"Who left?"

"Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth and Quil."

"Why so many?"

"Like I said, I was left out of the loop."

"They are in trouble. Don't try to calm me down." Bella warned her.

"I'm not trying. I'm telling you." Leah growled.

"Where is Sam?" Bella jumped up and grabbed her phone.

"I've already spoken to Sam, Bella. He knows nothing." Leah warned her.

"Crap!"

Bella's call went to voicemail.

"Why would Seth leave Sam out of the loop? He is normally in charge when Seth isn't around."

Bella tapped her fingers on the kitchen table while trying to make sense of the situation.

"We need to go on with our day as usual. I'm sure once they return, they will explain everything to us."

Bella looked at Leah and knew her step sister was just as worried. Taking her advice she went on with her day and tried to push back the gnawing fear that grew in her heart.

XXX

"Can you explain why we are running with the vamps and where we are going exactly?" Quil asked as they ran alongside one another.

"Why can't you just trust me Quil?" Seth growled as he continued running without looking at Quil.

"It's not that I don't trust you Seth, it's just that we don't ever leave the rez and we definitely don't work with the vamps. Something strange is going on here. I just would like to know what to expect." Quil grumbled.

"Give it a rest Quil. Seth will tell us what we need to know once we get to our destination." Embry barked.

"I will." Seth agreed.

Another hour passed before Edward held his hand up in the air to stop them. They came together and phased into their human forms while the vamps talked among themselves.

"It's less than five miles from here." Edward explained as he walked up to them.

"What is?" Quil once again demanded answers.

"You haven't told them yet?" Alice asked curiously.

Edward shook his head at Alice.

"No, he hasn't." Quil huffed, wrapping his arms around his chest with a defiant look in his eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you anything in case it wasn't true." Seth began as he walked into the middle of the circle with his pack around him.

"Irina, the vampire who sought revenge on Jake and has been continuing to sneak in and out of our land is holding a human captive."

"Okay, so we got permission to leave just to rescue some poor chump from the leech who killed Jake?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Seth nodded his head.

"There is more to this." Jared replied with doubt in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell is it?" Quil snapped.

"The captive could be …..possibly, Jake." Seth sucked in his breath as they all began to rant at once. He knew they were going to react like this. This was why he hated giving them false hope if it turned out to be just some ordinary human being and not their beloved Alpha.

"Calm down!" Seth shouted.

"How do they know about this?" Jared looked over at the Cullen's with fire in his eyes.

"Alice got a vision the other day."

"A vision. We are basing this hunt on a vision."

"Uh, hello our people based many things on visions." Quil smacked Jared in the back of the head while smiling from ear to ear. Out of all them he seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Why didn't we know about this before now?" Embry wondered out loud.

"I told you she just got the vision." Seth sighed heavily.

"No, I mean, why didn't we feel him?" Embry explained.

"He hasn't phased and we are nearly five hundred miles away from home." Paul pointed out.

"This could be all for nothing. Remember the odds are very slim that it's really him."

"I would rather have a slim chance of hope that he is alive than to go on believing we've lost him forever." Quil announced.

"I know." Seth smiled at them but deep inside he was conflicted between joy and sadness. If they were correct and it was Jake, then his relationship with Bella was at risk.

XXX

Approaching the hideout where Jake was possibly being held, they spotted three newborns guarding the cave. Alice warned Edward with her thoughts that Irina was coming and a battle would ensue. Edward didn't like the knowledge that lives might be lost today but once again he felt confident that it was Jake indeed being held beneath the ground.

The wolves phased as they drew close. The vibrations that stirred in them gave them even more hope that Jake was alive. None of them had come close to feeling these sensations since his supposed death. Quil turned his wolf head and glared at Embry.

I told you he was alive.

We don't know for sure and even if it is him, I hate to think about his condition.

What do you mean?

What if she has bitten him and is trying to transform him into some kind of vampire dog?

That's stupid. We all know that's impossible!

Maybe.

There is no maybe to it. We were warned if they bite us their poison is lethal to us. Don't let them bite you.

Quiet. I need to watch Edward for the signal.

Like the pack, Seth felt the power that surge through them. It was true. Jake was alive. He was trying to guard his thoughts from the others. He didn't want them to know that unlike them he wasn't exactly thrilled.

A Jake and Bella reunion wasn't exactly in his top ten list of things to witness. Two years ago, perhaps he would have rejoiced at this discovery but not now.

How would Bella react? Would she hate him when she realized that his mark would keep her and Jake apart forever? Jake would fight for his son and that would mean that Bella might lose JJ also. Ironically Seth's mark would ensure that Bella would ultimately stay with him but at what cost?

It was in this moment that Seth realized why Jake never marked Bella. Jake knew that her soul belonged to him already and that the mark would rob Bella of her own free will. Seth cursed his wolf and his own insecurities for causing this situation. He only hoped that she would find it in her heart to understand why he felt compelled to claim her and forgive him, eventually.

His weary thoughts were put aside as he caught the scent of the oncoming vampires up ahead. There were two of them. The one they caught before and another one.

Remember do not attack the one we found in the woods unless she attacks us.

The wolves nodded their heads although their thoughts revealed their desire to kill them both.

"Why do you have newborns?" Tonya cried out as she looked at the three men who stood closed to the cave opening.

"I told you, I'm done playing by the rules. I've decided it wasn't enough to take their precious leader. I want them all dead. I will be saving future vampires from losing the ones they love."

"You will start a war! You know the Cullen's have a peace treaty with them." Tonya cried out.

"I don't care about their ridiculous treaty. Once I send word to the Volturi they will take care of the Cullens for hiding our enemy." Irina spoke calmly but if you looked closely at her, you would see the madness that filled her eyes.

"They would kill Edward." Tonya gasped.

"And? Do you really think he is ever going to give up wanting that weak human of his? I'm sorry sister I really am but Edward is not your true mate."

"What are you going to do with him?" Tonya looked at the cave.

"I am going to rip him apart and send him home in boxes. I think it's only fitting that they get to relive the nightmare that I endure everyday that my Laurent is gone."

"That's...horrible."

Tonya hoped that Edward was listening to her thoughts. She wanted him to know that she accepted whatever decision they made. Irina was lost to them. She was no longer the sweet girl who longed for love and happiness. She was only a shell of the woman she once admired.

Suddenly the Cullens came out of the woods and Irina wasn't prepared to see them.

"Did you bring them!" Irina turned and gave her sister a cold look.

"Yes. You are hurting innocent people Irina. I can't let you do that." Tonya sobbed as she took a big step away from her.

"You betrayed me! How dare you! After all I've done for you!" Irina shouted furiously before turning to her newborns and giving them an order. "Get the wolf and bring him up here now!"

The men raced into the cave and brought Jake up within seconds. They had to hold him up. He was too weak to even hold his head up.

"Irina this has to stop now." Carlisle spoke first.

"You are not my leader. YOU don't give me orders." She laughed wickedly.

"I've been given permission by your leader to end this if you choose not to give us Jake." Carlisle replied sternly.

"I'm not giving him up until I've killed him."

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Edward asked curiously as he began to take a few steps sideways.

"It would be too easy that way. I've enjoyed watching him weep for his life. It's given me great satisfaction watching as he withers away to nothing."

"Irina you've done enough. It's time to return him." Tonya pleaded with her sister.

"It's not enough! I have to live out my life without Laurent. Even his death won't bring me the peace I seek."

"No, it won't. You've crossed over Irina. You are no longer thinking rationally." Alice warned her.

"I won't hesitate to kill any of you if you try to take what belongs to me, but you know that already." Irina stared furiously at the one who they knew had visions.

"It doesn't have to end this way." Alice hoped to change the future she saw when they first arrived.

"Yes, it does. Get them."

The men dropped Jake's body to the ground. He wasn't any threat to them in his current condition.

The three newborns went for the Cullens but to their surprise, the wolves made their move and entered the scene. They were confused and frightened.

"What...how..." Irina was also terrified as the five wolves growled and exposed their large, sharp teeth.

"Now Seth." Edward called out as the wolves took on the newborns while the Cullens tried to reach for Irina but before they could reach her, she was already snatching up Jake's body and running away with him.

The wolves attacked the newborn vampires. Seth knew the four wolves could handle the three vamps easily enough but he waited until the first one was dead before he took off in search of Irina who was trying to escape with Jake.

He caught their scents easily enough and found Irina before the others did. She was attempting to jump to a tree but he was quicker and snatched her in midair. Both she and Jake went pummeling to the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a moan coming from Jake's lifeless body.

"Come on! I can take you on myself." Irina jumped up onto her feet and started to run at him but Edward suddenly popped up and hit her from the side.

Seth went to check on Jake while Edward kept her busy. He nudged Jake with his nose. Jake didn't move a muscle. His heartbeat was weak and his breath shallow. Seth stared at the bruises that were scattered up and down Jake's half naked body. Another day of this torture and Jake would have died from it. How had he lasted this long?

Seth turned to see Edward pinning Irina to a tree and realizing that he was close to killing her, he felt safe enough to phase into human form. He needed to lift Jake up and carry him back to the others.

Just as he lifted his shorts up and button them, he felt a hit to the back of his head that knock him to his knees.

"Ahhhhh..." Seth cried out as he reached behind his head to feel blood seeping from her hit.

"You will not have your precious leader so easily." Irina reached out and took Jake from his grasp.

"Stop it Irina ." Edward shouted. He saw Carlisle and Alice slowly approaching her from behind.

"I might die at your hands today but he will die by mine." She shouted hysterically.

"Don't!" Seth begged her.

"It's time for my justice."

"Justice? When we killed Laurent, well that was justice! He was trying to kill a human. My woman. The woman who I love more than anything in this world." Seth forced his legs to move as he stood up and glared.

"He wouldn't harm a human. He was changing. Changing for me. Our love was making him better." Irina shook her head in denial of what Seth was telling her.

"He came to kill Bella. The woman I marked as my own. I took great pleasure in ripping his neck off. It wasn't Jake who did it. It was me." Seth lied about ripping Laurent's neck but the rest of it was true.

"NOOO! I know it was him! He gives the orders. You follow them." Irina turned Jake's neck to the side as she stared down at the man who was dying in her arms.

"Not that day! I disobeyed his order and I killed him. I wasn't about to let him be a constant threat to us. You've had the wrong man."

Irina's eyes grew wide as she looked at him with disbelief.

"You lie! He told me the same thing!"

"Of course he did. He wanted to protect me from you. It's what any Alpha would do." Seth snorted.

"NO! NO! NO!" Irina shouted.

"Your named rolled off his lips as my teeth shredded his cold dead skin."

Irina released Jake's body as she stood up, her body shaking with hate.

"He was pathetic! He didn't put up much of a fight. It was one of the easiest kills I've ever had."  
A growl vibrated from Irina as her hands curled up into fists and her body went into attack mode.

"I'm going to kill you and all of your kind." She vowed as she pounced on him.

Seth hoped that the others would reach her before she kept her promise. Her cold hands circled around his body as she pulled him up against her back and yanked his neck to the side. Fear. Raw and painful fear filled his heart as her breath grazed his exposed neck.

Out of the corners of his eyes he watched as Edward and Carlisle pounced at the same time, ripping her arms out of their sockets. The sounds of her screams pierced the air as her flesh was ripped away and then nothing but silence.

XXX


	30. Not Even Crazy Glue Could Fix It

**Banner by: Mist  
Beta: Jessipooks  
Song Inspiration: The Sun Will Rise**

Chapter 30: Not Even Crazy Glue Could Fix It...

The rag Bella was using to clean the dishes fell from her hands, along with the glass as the first jolt of pain struck her.

"Agghhh...OHHHH..." Bella cries out as excruciating pain pierces through her.

Leah came rushing into the room when Bella fell to her knees, one hand over her stomach, the other on her neck and lets out a scream that nearly rattles the windows.

"Bella, oh my god what's wrong?" Leah looks at the broken glass on the floor and then back at Bella who appears to almost be convulsing as she rolled over onto her side.

"Bella!" Leah drops to the floor and searches Bella's body for any signs of injury but can't find any reason for her agonizing pain.

Bella couldn't understand why this pain came up on her so quickly or what was causing it. It literally felt like her soul was being ripped out of her. Ten hours of labor was a cakewalk compared to the intensity of this pain.

Her eyes were glued closed as she prayed for relief. Suddenly she saw an image in the darkness behind her eyelids. Pictures, no memories of her and Seth flew around her. The first time she met Seth, the day they talked about him going to college and her dancing with Seth on her wedding day to Jake. Memories of every special moment they shared flooded her mind. Her heart was bursting with love and each happy memory replaying in her head, she felt the pain starting to subside until suddenly her neck was on fire. Another agonizing scream ripped out of her as she shook uncontrollably.

"Sethhhh..." She cried out.

An incredible need to see Seth, no touch Seth, consumed her and a horrifying sense of fear flushed through her veins. Her heart hammered in her chest. Every bone and every muscle felt like it was being pulled out of her body. Something was wrong and she suspected it involved Seth.

"Shit! What is going on?" Leah shouted out frantically.

"Seth...I...need...Seth..." Bella mumbled between moans.

"I...fuck...this is crazy." Leah fumbled with her phone as she speed dialed her brother.

The call of course went straight to voicemail. Leah dialed Sam's number next and was relieved he finally answered a call from her.

"Sam! You have to get over here! Bella just started screaming and fell to the ground in pain. I can't figure out what is happening to her. I don't see a bite or any other wound to explain it."

Buckets of tears flooded Bella's eyes and drained down her face as the pain in her neck grew with intensity until she feared she would pass out from it.

"She is holding her neck and screaming." Leah explained. "Hurry Sam."

Leah hung up the phone and reached out for Bella who was sobbing and asking for Seth.

"I...want...Seth..." Bella weeped as her body curled up in a ball and continued to convulsed.

"I tried to call him but he didn't answer. Sam is on his way over."

Bella felt her body temperature shifting. A coldness like nothing she'd ever known before filled her heart. Opening her eyes she looked at Leah and wondered if this was death's hand on her. Leah was crying as she looked helplessly at her.

"What can I do?" Leah sobbed.

"Nothing." Bella felt the pain starting to subside just as an image of Seth's face appeared before her.

"Seth..." Bella whispered, her hand reaching out but it didn't touch anything solid. The face that smiled sadly at her disappeared in a hazy smoke.

"Uh?" Leah looked around but didn't see her brother in the room.

"Seth. Where did he go?" Bella asked as she pushed her body up off the floor.

"Are you okay now?" Leah frowned.

"I...I think so." Bella wiped the tears from her face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was doing the dishes and suddenly it hit me. The worse pain ever."

Bella reached up to her neck and touched the mark that Seth made when he claimed her.

"Let me see." Leah push her hand aside. Looking at her neck she saw nothing unusual. The skin wasn't damaged and there appeared to be no markings at all on it.

"I thought for a second that some damn vampire managed to get in here and bite you."

"Oh. No. I ….it was weird. I kept seeing Seth and me. Every special moment we shared. I can't explain it but I think he needs me."

Leah froze. Turning Bella's neck to the side she suddenly realized that there was no markings on her neck. She was pretty damn sure that Seth marked her on that side. Turning Bella's head and checking the other side of her neck she found no marking on it as well.

"What's wrong?" Bella was growing alarmed by Leah's expression.

"Your marking is gone. The claiming mark. It's not there." Leah whispered.

"What? That's impossible?" Bella pulled herself completely up and went in search for a mirror to look.

Leah wasn't mistaken. The mark that proclaimed Seth's love for her was indeed gone.

"What does that mean?" Bella wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Leah turned away as thoughts began to flutter her head and her heart again began to pace erratically.

"You are lying to me!"

Bella turned and looked at Leah boldly and furiously.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm not sure. None of us have been marked like you." Leah was telling her mostly the truth.

The only sensible theory that came to mind was that her brother somehow imprinted on someone else. Why else would it disappear? His claim on Bella would no longer be in place if his heart belonged to another. Right?

One other theory came to mind but this theory was far worse to imagine. If Seth imprinted, it would kill Bella but she would find the strength to carry on with her life. However, the only other reason that came to mind was death. Seth's death. If Seth died, his claim on Bella would be lifted, freeing her to love someone else.

Leah crossed her arms over her chest as the thought of her little brother's death filled her with dread and a pain that nearly made her fall to her knees.

"What is it Leah? What are you not telling me?" Bella grabbed Leah's shoulders and shook her hard.

"It's nothing Bella. I'm sure it's nothing." Leah replied.

"Don't lie to me! I want to know what is going on. Is Seth in some kind of danger?" Bella's eyes filled with tears as she imagined something horrible happening to Seth.

"I really don't know Bella."

Sam came rushing into the house without bothering to knock.

"What in blazes is going on?" Sam demanded.

"You tell us." Bella sighed.

XXX

It seemed like an eternity that Bella, Leah and Sam went round and round asking the same questions but no one knew the answer. Finally Bella had enough. She couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"Leah, watch JJ. I'm going to find Seth myself and get to the bottom of this. I will go crazy sitting here another minute longer."

Bella opened the front door and rushed outside only to see a group of disheveled men walking towards her.

She recognized Jared and Quil instantly but they were holding someone between them that looked vaguely familiar to her. Squinting her eyes she tried to make out the person whose bruised body was limp in between them. Her heart started to race as she looked at Quil's face and saw the smile that he wore on it. How could he be happy when he was carrying an injured body? What was going on? Which one of them was hurt? Her eyes scanned the area but before she could count faces she heard a sound, no a name roll off the lips of the mystery man.

Her heart jolted in her chest as she move forward toward them. It dawned on her that it couldn't be one of the pack because the man's hair was long and covered his face. Still, there was something about him that drew her to him.

"Bella..." He spoke again.

This time Bella knew it was her name she heard. Who was he? How did he know her?

She took a few steps and then stopped. Something was wrong. A voice in the back of her head warned her to be cautious.

Sam and Leah came up behind her.

"I can't believe it." Sam muttered in shock.

"What? Why is Quil smiling like an idiot?" Leah frowned as she stared at the mysterious man that was being helped up the driveway by her pack brothers.

"I don't know but something isn't right." Bella's hands trembled at her side.

"No, I think everything is going to be alright." Sam replied before racing toward the group.

Sam raced over to them. Lifting the head of the mystery man he let out a victory cry that caused both women to jump.

"Oh God!" Leah covered her mouth with her hands.

"What! What is going on?" Bella cried out anxiously.

"Go look for yourself." Leah nudged her forward.

Bella took slow steady steps toward the others. When Sam moved and she got a better glimpse at what caused his excitement, she was suddenly flooded with a mixture of emotions. Blinking her eyes she wondered if she was somehow dreaming. There was no other way for her to believe what her eyes were telling her.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

"Bella..." Jake held his head up as he popped open an eye and forced his lips to curl up in a smile despite the pain that it caused.

"Jaaakkkee!" Bella ran to him. Her arms flew in the air as they found their way around his neck.

He was too weak for Quil to let go of. The guys held onto him even as he tried to free his arms and hold her as well.

"Jake is it really you! How? What happened?"

Bella barraged him with questions that he was too weak to answer.

"Is it really you?"

Bella pulled away and stared into his eyes. Lifting her hand she touched the sides of his face and looked in awe. He was really there and she couldn't help but tremble in excitement.

"I've missed you so much." She said as tears of happiness poured out of her eyes.

"I've ….miss...you...too.." He replied in a raspy voice.

Cupping his head in her hands, she peppered his face with butterfly kisses before settling on his lips. With gentle hesitation she placed her mouth against his.

The kiss was filled with passion and long awaited bliss. A warm breeze wrapped around her as well as a surge of encompassing love that sent her mind reeling with happiness. However, the miraculous moment between them was cruelly interrupted as she heard Leah's scream and suddenly she feared that perhaps this wasn't a dream but a nightmare.

Pulling away from him she looked behind Quil's shoulders and saw the reason for Leah's painful wails.

Gulping hard, she sucked in her breath as her legs nearly buckled underneath her. Paul and Embry stood over a body that Leah was holding in her arms. Tears sprung to her eyes as she forced herself to move away from Jake. Leah's tears covered Seth's face as she held him partially up in her arms. He wasn't moving or breathing as far as she could tell.

Her hand instinctively reached to her neck where it once held his claim on her. She filled up the space between her and Seth with snail speed. Falling to her knees before him she felt her heart shatter as she looked upon the face of the man who brought her back from the brink of death and cherished her all these years. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"What happened?" Bella sobbed as she looked up at Embry.

"He saved Jake." Embry couldn't bring himself to say anything more than that.

"Why? I mean, how?" Bella felt guilty.

Just moments ago, she was consumed with unimaginable joy and now in it's place was a sadness that seeped into her bones. Seth didn't deserve to die. He was so young and full of life. It was hard to believe his life was cut short. Reaching out she took his hand in hers and looked up at Leah. Together they cried for their loss. Seth was a remarkable man who touched the lives of everyone he came in contact with.

"Irina was about to kill Jake when Seth stepped in. He sacrificed himself willingly so Jake could come home to you and JJ." Paul answered when he saw that Embry wasn't capable of speaking further on the matter.

"I...why didn't he tell me...I..." Bella couldn't finish her question. Her mind reel with whirlwind of thoughts and scrambled words.

JJ walked out on the porch and called out for his mother. Everyone quickly turn their attention to him.

"MOM!" JJ cried out nervously as he stared curiously at the crowd in his front yard.

"JJ." Bella wiped her face and jumped up to her feet. She didn't want her son to see Seth like this.

"I can't let him see this." She told them as she walked quickly to the porch.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as his mother swept him up in her arms and pressed her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I...we...it's a long story." Bella chuckled roughly.

"Bella." Quil said from behind her.

Turning around she held JJ as he took his first look at his father. Jake's eyes widen as he studied the face of his son who was no longer a baby. Now he saw a toddler whose eyes were filled with wonder and mischief. His heart raced as he realized the time that was stolen from him.

"JJ this is your..."

"Daddy?" JJ interrupted his mother.

"Yes. Daddy." Bella and Jake shared a look between them.

"How did he know?" Jake asked.

"I showed him your picture and told him everyday how much you loved him." Bella answered.

Jake pulled his weaken arms away from his friends as he reach out for his son. Bella handed him JJ. Her son didn't seem frightened or confused about his father's sudden appearance in his life. He simply smiled back into a pair of eyes that matched his own.

Bella wanted to revel in the moment but her attention was torn away as she looked behind Jake and watched as they lifted up Seth's body to take him away. Embry held Leah as she wept hysterically in his arms.

"We should go help them." Quil stated as he looked sadly at Bella and knew that she was suffering from her loss while at the same time celebrating the return of her husband. He hoped she managed her grief better this time around.

"Thank you Quil. I will take care of him." Bella promised.

"I know you will."

"Let's go inside. You need a bath." Bella held her nose as her son giggled in his father's arms in agreement with her.

Together they headed into the house when Bella felt an unusual cool breeze sweep over her. Turning sideways she looked behind her and for a second she thought she saw Seth standing out front of her house. His smile seem to give her the impression that he was okay with how it all ended. He pointed toward the house and nodded his head. Tears of sadness once again covered her face. She would always be in his debt for gluing her shattered heart back together.

Whatever lies ahead for them, she knew she would be okay. Seth was out there, watching over her and the family he gave his life for.  
XXXX  
A/N: Okay, you have to read the EPPY before you start up with the threats. LOL. I have to confess that I knew when I first wrote this story that Jake would come back and I honestly couldn't see Bella choosing Seth over Jake. This was the only way I could end this story without writing tons of more chapters and ultimately breaking Seth's heart when Bella chose Jake. I wanted Seth to die the way he loved, with all his heart. He was willing to sacrifice his own life to prove his love for Bella/JJ. I hope you understand and please, read the Eppy that I will post tomorrow so you get an insight on what happened following this chpt. Thank you for the wonderful support and reviews of this story. Xoxo A


	31. Epilogue

**Beta: Jessipooks  
Banner: Mist  
Song Inspiration: Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris**

Epilogue:

Three weeks later...

Bella returned from dropping off JJ at Sam's house for a sleepover when she came home to a house filled with darkness. Walking into the living room she felt like she wasn't alone. Turning on the lamp she was startled to see Jake sitting in his recliner looking straight at her. He was silent and his stare was bold and frightening.

"Why are you in the dark?" Bella knew that he disliked the dark.

Since his returned he would often wake up from nightmares of being held in complete blackness.

"Seems like you've been keeping me in the dark ever since I got back."

"What do you mean?" Bella dropped her purse and keys on the table. Walking further into the room she settled on sitting on the couch a safe distance from him. Something about his tone was unnerving.

"Do you really want to play this game?" His voice still held the icy tone that sent chills up her spine.

"Well, we can play games if you like but I thought since we were kid free tonight we would do something a little more mature." She hoped her flirty tone would ease up the tension in the room between them.

"Let's start with twenty questions. Do you remember that game?" Jake ignored her attempt at a diversion.

"Umm...I think I was like ten when I played it last."

"I will refresh your memory. I ask questions and you answer me truthfully."

Bella frowned at his odd choice of games let alone words. Something was bothering him and whatever it was, it was making him act like a jerk.

"Fine."

"I'll start off with an easy one. Do you still love me, Bells?"

"Of course I do. I can't believe you have to ask." She tried to reach out to him but he rebuffed her advances.

"This one is a little harder. Am I the only man in your heart?"

Bella's heart lurched in her chest as her worst fears were being realized. Why else would he be asking such questions?

"Yes."

Bella twirled a piece of hair as she tried to keep her eyes straight forward, although she really wanted to look away.

"Did Edward offer you a chance to become one of them again?"

Bella relaxed with this question. She assumed that Jake was having those old insecurities about Edward that had plagued their entire relationship.

"No." Bella was quick to answer.

"Did you ever think about it? Asking Edward to turn you."

"No." Bella was able to give him the reassurance he needed but she was growing weary with this game.

"Did you sleep with Seth?" Jake asked without warning.

Bella wanted a hole in the floor to open up so she could jump in it and escape. Someone must have told Jake the truth before she could. The torture Jake had endured over the past two years was cruel and hideous beyond words. The doctor warned her that he needed time to heal his wounds, especially the mental ones, so she was forced into pretending to mourn the loss of just a good friend and step brother but truthfully Seth was much more to her.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Answer the question, Bells. Please tell me that it's not true." He was begging her to deny the allegation.

"Not until you explain to me why you want to know." Bella replied firmly.

Her refusal to deny it severed Jake's last remaining hold on his sanity. His beloved Bells did betray him just as his father claimed.

"Why wouldn't I want to know if my wife was sleeping with another man while I was being tormented day and night for two years? All I did was hold onto the hope that one day I would be in her loving arms again."

"We believed you were dead, Jake. There was a body and a funeral. How was I suppose to know that there was a chance you were alive? Everyone kept insisting that I needed to move forward with my life." Bella explained.

"Not everyone."

"Oh. I believe I know where this is leading too." Bella stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge she took out a beer. Taking a big swig of it before returning to the living room where he gave her a disappointed look.

"Jake, I swear if I had only known..."

"I'm having a hard time believing that. See, I believed we were so connected that you had to know that I was still alive. I used to have visions of you telling me to hold on and that you would find me and that you still loved and missed me."

"I saw visions of you too. I would wake up longing for you. In my dreams you would tell me I needed to let you go. I honestly believed it was your spirit guiding me."

They were dancing around the issue and Jake needed to hear the words come from her mouth once and for all.

"Did you or didn't you sleep with Seth? I need to know Bella. I can't live here another day without knowing all the facts about your life without me in it."

Bella wanted to scream. This wasn't fair. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew she couldn't lie anymore either. No matter what she said, it would upset him and drive a wedge between them.

"Yes. Yes, Seth and I were lovers before his death."

Jake already knew but hearing her say it was more painful than anything the vampires had inflicted on him.

"I...God! Seth? You and Seth? Here in my house, in my bed... here..." Jake stood up and looked around the room. His eyes glaring with a madness that gave her a fright.

"I'm sorry Jake but you wanted the truth. I cared deeply for Seth and he helped heal me after we thought you died. It didn't happen overnight. I promise you that neither of us planned it. We both tried to ignore our feelings but … we couldn't."

Jake pushed her aside as he ran up the stairs. She heard doors slamming before he finally returned but this time with their mattress as he dragged it out the front door. He rushed back into the house as Bella watched the situation unfold.

Bella waited, not knowing what he was doing, until he returned with the kerosene lamp from the kitchen. She followed him outside as he threw the lamp onto the mattress then lit a match and watched as the flames engulfed the symbol of her betrayal.

"Was this the only place you two fucked?"

"What?!"

"Do I need to burn the couch, maybe the kitchen table? Tell me now so I can add to the bonfire."

"You're acting crazy. This is not you. This is not the Jake I know and love."

"Well I guess you don't know me anymore just like I don't know you. The Bella I fell in love with would NEVER have given herself to another man. Not in two years. My mom has been dead how long and my dad never disgraced their vows."

Jake's words ripped a hole right through her and she knew in that moment that they both needed to take a step back or someone was going to say something that couldn't be taken back.

"I think we both need to cool down. I'm going to take a walk and I will be back in a minute."

"What? You don't want to have sex so that I can mend your broken heart? Or was that only Seth's job?"

Bella reared back and slapped Jake across the face before storming off. She knew they'd have to deal with their problems but tonight she just couldn't.

Two Months later...

Bella sat on the couch and stared at the blank screen of her laptop. She was having another one of those days where she couldn't seem to focus on anything. Her mind was filled with bittersweet memories of a man who was once a close friend and lover. Not a day had gone by that she didn't think about Seth and the possibilities of the future they could have had.

She knew it was horrible of her to think how uncomplicated her life could be at this moment had Jake stayed dead and Seth hadn't gone off in search of him. It was Seth's decision to be made according to Edward. Alice called her a couple of days after everything happened and asked to meet with her in town. Reluctantly she agreed.

Living with Jake since his return wasn't easy. He was still struggling with the changes and the fact that he lost over two years of his life. She understood his frustrations and truly felt sympathy for him but his mood swings were starting to unravel her nerves. She jumped at any chance to get away.

Alice was of course in one of her cheery moods when Bella arrived for their "coffee" date. Bella sat across from her sipping on a pumpkin spice latte while Alice stirred her undrank coffee.

"How are you?" Alice reached out and patted her hand softly.

"I'm okay." Bella shrugged her shoulders casually but the tears that filled her eyes let them both know that was a lie.

"Talk to me. I can't leave here until I know you are going to be okay. I wanted to warn you that day you were over that I saw Jake possibly alive. I really thought you would be excited about it. But later Edward reminded me that you had put that love behind you and was quite happy with Seth."

"I was. I mean, I love Jake, I really do but now there is a part of me that feels incomplete without Seth." Bella sighed heavily as she wiped away a loose tear from her cheek.

"You have been so fortunate to have so many men fall in love with you."

Bella lifted her head and stared in disbelief at Alice.

"How can you say that? Fortunate? I'm not fortunate? I'm cursed. I swear I can't be normal even in love."

"Hahaha. I'm sorry but you're far from a vampire is a curse. No, seriously Bella you need to take things one day at a time. Seth loved you so much that he risked his life so that you and JJ could be reunited with Jake. That is a once in a lifetime love. Embrace it and then let it go. You and Jake were always meant to be with one another. You two will get past all of this. I promise."

Bella caught the quick wink that Alice flashed her before she stood up and gave her a quick hug.

Bella hoped this was Alice's subtle way of hinting that she already saw more of Bella's future and that everything would work itself out.

"It's okay to mourn him but remember that he wanted you to be happy and to honor his death, you should do just that. Be happy Bella. Life still has many surprises for you."

Alice walked away leaving Bella to ponder about all the possibilities.

Six months later...

Sitting at the restaurant he looked around at the customers while he waited for Bella to meet him. His therapy session ended earlier than anticipated so he was early for their dinner date. When it was first suggested for him to seek counseling for his problems Jake was outraged but eventually as he watched his relationship with Bella starting to crumble he realized how selfish it was for him to hold onto the pain and past when they were blessed to have a second chance.

Little by little, Jake began to feel regret for the way he treated Bella after he discovered her affair with Seth. His father only gave him the ugly pieces of his missing years with Bella. It was Quil who was the first one to step in and give him a truthful rendition of Bella's behavior after his disappearance.

"You wouldn't have recognized her, man. She was drinking heavily. We were seriously worried she might do something to herself. She was lost without you." Quil stated as they jogged back from patrol one afternoon.

"I...I can't get past the fact she slept with another man." Jake replied angrily.

"It bothers you because you knew the man but what you don't know is how Seth was thrown into the position of being the Alpha, Bella's protector and JJ's guardian. He didn't slack for a second. He took it in stride and he didn't bitch once about it. He was the one who took care of JJ when Bella was passing out drunk every night."

"I get it. Seth worked hard at filling my shoes. He held everything together and fixed her." Jake snorted.

"Yeah he did but you know why don't you? Because he also admired you so damn much. He wanted to make you proud of him."

Jake felt a moment of guilt. It was true that Seth often looked up to him for guidance over the years after the loss of his father. It still infuriated him to think of Seth being intimate with his wife.

"Seth and Bella weren't sneaking behind your back, Jake."

"It feels like it."

"Well, get over it, dude. Seth made up for it when he died saving your life. He made a vow to protect Bella and JJ and to keep them happy. By saving your ass he accomplished his goals But you.. you are pissing on his sacrifice by not moving on and living your life with your wife, Jake, your wife. She may have moved on but part of her never did and never would. Shit man, she always loved you and she still does, poor girl."

"I...I know. I owe him. I get that. I just wish these images of her and him won't get out of my head." Jake explained.

"Then go get some therapy. I heard it helps. Plus, if you don't change things, you might succeed in doing what those bloodsuckers tried so hard to do, kill you but this time from the inside out."

Those words rang in his head for days until he broke down and put his pride aside and followed his best friends advice. Now, several months later, he felt happier than he had in ages and finally breaking free from the nightmares that once consumed him.

"Hey." Bella smiled as she sat down at the table across from him.

"You look beautiful." he sighed.

"Oh thanks. Can't imagine what my hair looks like." Bella chuckled as she patted down the damp locks that were starting to frizz. It started sprinkling when she stepped out of her car.

"It's perfect." He smiled.

"Thanks." Bella blushed.

"I ordered for us. I hoped that's okay."

"Oh, wonderful. I'm starving." Bella grabbed her stomach .

"How was your day?"

"It was good. The students were eager to learn about their upcoming project."

"Mmm..."

"What about you? What did you do today?"

"I worked on a couple of cars before patrols."

"How was your session?"

Bella didn't often ask about his counseling. She wanted him to confide in her what he was feeling and experiencing on his own accordance.

"It was very good today. I've accepted that we've both changed but everyone does as they grow up. Just because things are different doesn't mean we can't make our relationship even better than before."

Bella took a drink of her water while she contemplated on how to respond to that statement.

"I agree. I think we'd be some sort of freaks if after everything we've been through we were still exactly the same. The changes I've seen in you since you started seeing Dr. Lauer are nothing short of a miracle."

"Not only did I want to change for you and for JJ but I needed to let go of the resentment I held for Seth and for you. I needed to deal with what the leeches did to me and how much they took away from me. I'm happy with the way things are progressing. I'm far from "over it" but I'm on my way."

Jake grabbed her hand and held it gently.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Bells. I know those first few weeks were a living hell. I had no right to judge you. You did what it took to survive. It was wrong of me to talk so horribly about Seth, after everything he gave up for us."

Bella was not at that place in her life where she felt relaxed enough to openly talk to Jake about her past or grief over Seth's death. She was grateful for what she had now but there were moments when she missed Seth and the loved they shared.

"What I went through was nothing compared to what they did to you and I need to remember that both of us have suffered but we both want this marriage to work more than anything in the world. Honestly Jake, the fact that we are here, together like this tonight is a miracle."

"I couldn't die. I had too much to live for and I still do ." Jake smiled.

"All we can do now is look forward. No sense in looking backwards."

"I agree."

Jake kissed the back of her hand.

"I think that we are ready for the next step in our recovery."

"Which is?"

"I want to move back into our room, but only if you're comfortable with it. I miss you so much, Bells. Even the feel of you next to me while I sleep."

"I've been waiting for you to say those words since you first told me you were starting therapy and I knew that you were going to fight for us. I've missed you too. God, more than you know."

"Well let's hurry up and eat our dinner. I have a feeling dessert is going to be the very best part."Jake's sexy smirk flashed on his face.

"I might just need multiple servings."

"I think I can handle that." Jake replied confidently as he never broke eye contact.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too."

Two years later...

Jake walked through the cemetery while JJ ran with his puppy, Oscar. The six year old was delighted to have a pet to play with. When Bella and Jake announced they were going to have a baby, he wasn't too excited about the news. The puppy appeased his fears. They were on their way to pick up mother and baby from the hospital when he found himself driving out here instead.

Bella did an amazing job delivering their second son. It was easier this time around and she was less nervous about the labor process. It was still surprising to him that his life was going so well. He knew he had been blessed and that one person above all else was the reason for it. Seth.

Seth's love and devotion to Bella and JJ were the reason he was lucky to be here today. It wounded his pride at first, when he learned that the young boy he practically raised was in love with the family he created. Now, looking back, he understood and appreciated everything Seth did for them and ultimately him.

If the shoe was on the other foot, he was confident he would have done everything Seth did. How could he resent a ghost for loving his family? It was stupid and selfish. Luckily, therapy helped him cope with his insecurities.

Now his bond with Bella was stronger than before. Together they learned how to appreciate what life had to offer and took the bad with the good.

Stopping in front of the cold onyx stone marked with Seth's name, he let out a long deep breath.

"Hi Seth. I know this is long overdue."

This was Jake's first visit since they buried Seth.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate what you did for them. I can't imagine what you were thinking before you died but I'm sure you hoped that Bella and I would be happy at last. We are. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain. I won't lie, it took us awhile to get our shit straight but we are stronger now."

Jake swallowed the lump that lodged in the back of his throat. He held back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. He didn't want to alarm JJ later.

"Bella gave birth to a son yesterday. I'm sure you already know that. She seems to believe you are her guardian angel now. She said you were the glue that put her back together. I told her it must have been crazy glue you used. "

Jake took a deep breath before continuing. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought of Sue and Leah and how Seth's death cost them the most. They lost a loving son and brother while he got everything he ever wanted and more. It was agonising to watch them try to smile when he was around them.

"Bella asked me if we could name our son after you. I hope you are honored by it. I can't think of any other way of showing you my gratitude. So, yeah, we now have Joseph Seth. JJ has already nicknamed him Joey. He told us that Joseph was an old man's name. Haha."

Jake laughed but tears leaked from his eyes.

"I am happy and I owe it all to you. I know someday we will meet again and I hope when we do, you will be just as proud of me as I am of you."

"Dad! Dad! I'm hungry." JJ shouted as he and his puppy came running up on him.

"You are always hungry." Jake chuckled.

"I'm a Black. We Black men like our food. That's what Momma always says." JJ smiled proudly.

"Yes we do."

"When are we going?" JJ whined.

"Right now. Let's go."

Jake looked back for a brief moment and could have almost sworn he heard Seth's laughter. But there was nothing nor anyone else there.

"Come on, your Mom hates it when we are late."

Jake and JJ walked away unaware that Seth was much closer than they knew.

XXX

Bella sat on the side of the hospital bed holding her newborn son. She couldn't stop the smile that was glued onto her face.

"You are so handsome. I just want to kiss you." Bella brushed her nose against her son's tiny nose.

"You know your Dad will be here soon, along with your big brother but before they get here I want to tell you a secret. I know they plan on calling you Joey but when it's just you and me around, well, I plan on calling you Seth. You won't get the chance to know him like we have but trust me he would be so pleased that we named you after him."

Bella took a deep breath as she fought back the emotions that were coming to the surface as she thought of Seth.

"Seth was an amazing man. His heart was so big. Anyone who knew Seth would tell you he was one of the most compassionate, patient and loving men you could meet. I have to believe that somewhere out there, beyond all of this, he sits and watches us. I hope he knows just how grateful I am to him. He loved me more than I could ever have hoped for and I loved him too. Now I have your Daddy and I plan on giving him the same kind of love that Seth gave me."

Bella wiped away the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you Seth. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to have my family back. I hope we meet again." Bella sobbed.

Suddenly she felt as if arms were being wrapped around her and a warm breeze circle around her it was then she knew that Seth was there with her and always would be.

Jake and JJ arrived causing all of her melancholy thoughts to disappear.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Did they release you yet?"

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jake chuckled.

JJ stood at his mother's side smiling into the face of his little brother.

"Joey, Grandma Swan is looking forward to spoiling you. She told me so herself." JJ informed his little brother.

"She did." Bella laughed.

"Yep, she said that Uncle Seth is watching over us and that he sent Joey to me."

Bella's eyes widen and her heart raced with uncertainty as she looked over at Jake for his response to their son's statement.

"You know I bet he did. If anyone knew how important it was to have a brother, it would be Uncle Seth." Jake replied with a tender smile for his son.

"Really?" JJ looked unsure at his father.

"Yeah, he use to tell me how much he wished I had been his big brother." Jake confessed.

"Wow! I miss him." JJ thought out loud.

"I do too son."

"I do too." Bella agreed.

"Well, let's go Joseph Seth and meet the rest of your family." Jake took his son and placed him securely in the car seat they brought up with them.

"No Dad, his name is Joey Seth. Much cooler."

Jake and Bella looked at one another and shared a laugh as they sighed contentedly and took their two sons home.

XXX  
A/N: Okay here you go people! I hope you understand that I too loved Seth. But unfortunately I planned his death from the start of the story. This was to be my first and only Seth/Bella romance and your support and wonderful reviews made it worth the trials, the worries and the tears that I shed while writing this. I learned a lot on this journey about myself, the readers, and the whole writing process.  
With that in mind, I hope you understand this story was my way of showing how I thought it would be possible for Seth to win the heart of Bella. But with Jake's return I knew that he would lose her. There was no way in my mind that I could believe that Bella would walk away from her husband and her son, not even for Seth. So I stuck to my outline and I hoped to show you just how pure Seth's love was for Bella. By him making the decision to seek out the truth about Jake's possible existence he showed he was an honorable man and by putting himself in the line of fire with Irina, he also proved his loyalty and vow he made to Bella, to keep her and JJ happy and loved. I hope you understand now why I did what I did and although the ending caused some tears, I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. Thank you, for your wonderful support and I hope you continue to join and read my future stories. Xoxo August


End file.
